


Breaking the Resolve

by RayneDom



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Asamitop, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Korrasami is Canon, Korratop, Lesbian Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 53,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneDom/pseuds/RayneDom
Summary: Both Asami and Korra have feelings for each other, but neither of them recognizes the other's feelings. They will be put in multiple situations that test their resolve of not developing their relationship further. Will their friendship develop into something more or will their feelings never intersect? Sexual and romantic tension ensues.





	1. Questionable Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! I will be posting the first 11 chapters quickly, since they are already written. Crossposted from FF.net

"Korra?" The word faintly sunk into her consciousness.

"Korra!"

The Avatar sat up abruptly and glanced around, yanked forcefully out of her daydreams. The person who sliced through her thoughts, Tenzin, furrowed his eyebrows together and gave her a questioning look. She looked around, a half-glazed look being shaken from her frozen blue eyes, and saw that Tenzin wasn't the only one looking at her. Bolin, Opal, Asami, and Mako were also giving her similar stares. She felt a blush rise up on her cheeks, especially when her eyes came in contact with the person who had been a guest in her daydreams. Korra cleared her throat.

"Yes, um, of course. I agree with what you said. Which… Can you remind me what it was, again?"

Korra scratched the back of her head sheepishly. She didn't hear a word he was saying, having been so caught up in her thoughts of her female friend. However, she knew he was asking for her opinion on something. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Asami smiled and giggled lightly, knowing that the water tribe girl hadn't heard a word Tenzin said. Upon hearing that magnificent sound, Korra's heart started racing in her chest. Tenzin, however wasn't as amused and he narrowed his eyes before speaking again.

"I was talking about the spirit portal being opened and I wanted to see if you agreed that the spirits would have a positive effect on the people of the United Republic," Tenzin paused and sighed, before continuing. "You know what, it has been a long day for all of us and calling everyone in for a meeting probably wasn't the best decision on my part. Let's consider this meeting adjourned for now."

When he finished his last sentence, everyone but Korra popped out of their seats, excitedly. They all sighed in relief that the meeting was finally over. They had been at it for about 2 hours now. Asami was the only one to notice Korra hadn't shot out of her seat. It was unlike her not to be ecstatic that she was done with another one of his meetings. Asami walked over to her as the two brothers and Opal started talking about something excitedly and walking out of the room. She placed her hand on Korra's broad shoulder.

Korra was startled by the touch, though she tried not to show it externally. She raised her eyes up to meet Asami's and felt the blood rush to her cheeks yet again. She got lost in her thoughts almost immediately after Tenzin started talking again. His voice could be so monotone sometimes when he was having these meetings with them. It was the perfect platform to let her mind drift off. She was pondering why her female friend was invading her thoughts as of lately. When Tenzin had so rudely interrupted her thoughts originally, she was picturing Asami in a red formal dress, the silk material clinging to her curvaceous shape. The second time she was trying to analyze why that lovely but uninvited image popped up into her mind.

"Hey, is everything alright?"

Asami looked at her with a worried expression on her face, her eyebrows furrowed together, then she raised one of them and tugged the side of her lip into her mouth. Korra stood up from her chair, causing Asami to drop her hand from her shoulder. The Avatar nodded and gave a bit of a forced smile. The truth was, her mind was in turmoil. She didn't know why Asami was invading her thoughts. When she thought about it, she hit some sort of wall and couldn't come to a conclusion.

"Yeah, just had a lot of things on my mind, honestly."

With that, Korra turned around and started walking away. Asami followed behind her closely. As Korra walked away, Asami couldn't help but admire her muscular figure. Her back muscles were beautifully arranged and even though her water tribe pants were pretty baggy, she glanced down at the rear of the Avatar. She blushed when she realized where she was looking and quickly brought her eyes back up. She had to be careful. Someone could see her checking out the muscular Avatar and her desires might become apparent.

The truth is, ever since she started writing unrequited letters to Korra, her feelings for the dark skinned water tribe girl came to the surface. When she saw the Avatar in person after all that time apart, her feelings became solidified. She still can remember the day in detail, seeing Korra with her new short haircut that made her chestnut hair hug her face. Her blue eyes that shone like moon reflecting brightly off a clear body of water. Her body that she had never paid that much attention to before, but seemed to have newfound muscles in all the right places. But something was wrong. Everything had been fine after they had reunited until a few days ago.

Korra had started putting space between her and Asami. The taller girl was pretty positive that the rest of Team Avatar hadn't noticed. Maybe it was even her imagination, but she was sure there was something in the way she would avoid meeting her green eyes. There was definitely something in the way she almost refused to talk to her directly, except in short impersonal sentences. Asami wondered if she should confront her about it. She glanced up from the floor she had fixed her eyes on while walking to the back of Korra's head, where her hair bounced about. As they turned a corner in the Air Temple, Asami gathered all the courage she had in her body and reached forward to grab Korra's hand. She grabbed it a little bit more eagerly than she meant to and the force caused Korra to stop walking.

Upon feeling the warm fingers wrap around her hand, Korra's heart starting racing at an unprecedented speed as her feet just refused to keep moving. She turned around and slowly met the gaze of brilliant emerald eyes which looked down at her. She about yelped in surprise when she felt Asami quickly pull her into a nearby empty room. A bright red blush crept over her entire body as her mind immediately became filled with inappropriate thoughts at being alone in a room with her female friend.

Asami had pulled her in a room to confront her with what was going on with her and the other girl. After seeing the blush spread across the caramel skin in front of her, Asami realized she was still holding onto Korra's hand and quickly released it, averting her eyes. She felt bad for holding her hand for so long and making the Avatar feel uncomfortable, the other girl had even turned red. She quickly lost what she had planned in her head to say to Korra. She raised her eyes to look back into those beautiful blue pools which happened to be locked on her face. She stood like that for a while, her face tinting a light shade of red, before she could remember what she even wanted to say.

"Korra…" Asami started softly. Korra felt her heart speed up again at the intimacy of the situation. Their locked gazes, Asami being less than a foot from her, and the fair skinned female's angelic voice saying her name. "What's going on? Did I do something to upset you? I feel like you've done everything possible to avoid me these past few days… If I did something, I need you to tell me." 

Asami tried to keep the sadness out of her voice, but after she spoke she let out a sigh. Korra's blue eyes widened and her eyebrows rose, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"You think I'm upset with you?" Korra questioned with an incredulous chuckle in her voice. Asami scanned the other girl's face. She hadn't been expecting that reaction in the least bit. She put her hands on hips out of instinct and narrowed her eyebrows at the shorter girl.

"Well, yes. What else am I supposed to think with the way you've been acting around me? You don't treat Mako or Bolin like that," Asami said with an accusing tone in her voice.  
Korra's face sunk into a more serious expression realizing that the laugh in her voice might've come off wrong. It had never occurred to her what she had seemed like from an outside perspective the past few days. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts lately. Every time she got around Asami, she felt so much shame and guilt for thinking about her friend in a way that females shouldn't think about each other that she had been avoiding her. Korra held up her hands in front of her palms facing Asami and an apologetic expression appeared on her face.

"I didn't mean for it to come out that way. I'm sorry..." Korra trailed off, wondering how she was going to explain to her what was going on with her. Her eyes flickered to the floor for a moment as she gathered her thoughts. She wondered if she should just be honest with her beautiful friend.

Asami's accusing expression eased off. Her eyebrows sank back into their normal place and her face softened as she patiently waited to hear the Avatar's excuse for why she was pushing her away. Korra closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then let it out. When she opened them again she spoke, meeting Asami's bright green eyes.

"Okay well the truth is…" Korra began.


	2. Let's go Asami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra helps comfort Asami

" _Okay well the truth is…" Korra began._

* * *

 

Asami naturally sunk into a position where her palms were pressed against the wall on either side of Korra's head. Her long slim arms boxed the shorter girl in as she waited for a response. She actually hadn't meant to assume that position. Her body did of its own accord, not wanting to let the Avatar slip away and avoid answering her question. She leaned over Korra slightly as she waited for her to continue her sentence. She bit the corner of her plump bottom lip.

Korra stared up blankly at Asami's soft features and the way she pulled her lip into her mouth. Her pulse started racing at the seductive sight of her. A light blush also had started to spread over her face as she felt herself being trapped in by the other girl. Her heart sank deep in her chest as she realized she couldn't imagine her life without Asami. If it was only as a friend, that'd have to be good enough for her. She couldn't chance ruining this friendship. Realizing she had been staring at her for a while without speaking, Korra panicked. Her mind jumbled as she searched for some sort of an excuse for her behavior. She blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

"Your perfume."

Korra immediately cast her gaze to the floor and her cheeks darkened. She cursed herself mentally; she really was bad at lying. Asami tilted her head at the same time she raised one of her eyebrows. Her lips curled into an amused half smirk.

"My perfume?" she inquired, not quite sure how this at all related to Korra's avoidance of her. Korra put a closed fist up to her mouth and cleared her throat, still keeping her gaze locked onto the floor.

"Y-yes, um, your perfume. I think you've changed it recently, right? I think I may, uh, be allergic to it?" Korra stammered.

She winced after speaking, hearing it play back in her head. She knew she was utterly unconvincing. She gathered some strength to meet Asami's green eyes. The beautiful girl's smile was gone from her face and her bottom lip was pushed out into a slight pout as her eyebrows furrowed together. The Avatar knew she didn't believe her in the slightest.

In fact, Korra knew for a fact that Asami has been wearing the same perfume that she always has worn. Whenever she got close, Korra could smell that delectable scent float off of her body and it made her weak. The water tribe girl knew she should've chosen a better lie, and maybe she could have, if her mind didn't go blank whenever she got around Asami. She kept her stare focused on Asami's twinkling eyes and her blush darkened even further, ashamed that she had lied so willingly to her. Afraid Asami would call her out on her blatant lie, she started perspiring slightly.

Asami saw Korra's face turn a dark shade of red and her skin started glistening. The taller girl then realized the aggressive stance she had over Korra. She was certain that it was making the other girl feel uneasy. Asami pushed herself off of the wall using her palms, straightened her posture, and dropped her arms quickly to her side, her cheeks also tinting. Korra took this opportunity to side step nervously along the wall to get away from being cornered. Once she was no longer directly in front of Asami, she moved forward. She turned around swiftly to look back at Asami and slowly started walking backwards to the door with her hand scratching at the back of her head in a shy manner.

"Yes well… You see, I have to go to… Meet with Bolin and Mako… So…" she trailed off, not finishing her sentence before darting out when she reached the door.

She walked as quickly as her legs would take her without running into the dining area. When she rounded the corner, she pressed her back flat against the wall, and her hand clutched her chest as it heaved up and down with heavy breaths. She shook her head disapprovingly at herself, her gaze cast to the floor. She had now lied to Asami, twice. "God, Korra, how can you be so stupid?" she whispered angrily to herself. "Perfume? Yeah, cause that makes so much sense," she continued muttering. Korra sighed and let go of her chest as her head fell back against the wall with a soft thump. Korra closed her eyes to replay the whole stupid moment over and over again, torturing herself. She didn't hear Bolin walking up to the room.

"So what's for dinner, guys?" Bolin's voice boomed, unaware that Korra was the only other person in the room. Korra's eyes sprang open and she bounced off the wall, her heart racing in her chest from the surprise. Bolin looked over at her with a goofy smile on his face. "Hey, Korra." He took a moment to take in her appearance then got close to her face inspecting it. "Why are you all red and sweaty and stuff? Have you been sparring?"

Korra took a step back from Bolin's probing eyes and blushed even harder now that he had noticed the effects Asami had on her, even if he was unaware of it. Korra didn't want to lie to another person, so she searched in her mind for a half-truth.

"No, I just was walking really quickly down the hallway, that's all." Before Bolin could ask why, she stated, "I'm starving too." That wasn't a lie, now that she was in the dining area her stomach was growling despite the butterflies nesting in it. Bolin's lopsided grin widened and his eyes sparkled.

"Alright then, it's settled! Let's find out who's cooking and what, so we can eat!" He looped his arm under Korra's and yanked her along to the kitchen. She did not expect this and her head flew back a bit from the force of the pull.

Asami stood in the empty room, dumbfounded as her head tried to process what just happened. Her heart felt weighted down with sadness at the fact that something was bothering Korra and she didn't feel comfortable enough to share it with her. She had thought they were the closest out of team Avatar. Asami let her eyes flutter closed, took in a deep breath of air, and exhaled it in an attempt to breathe out her sorrow. She opened her eyes and decided to walk out of the vacant room.

She could hear Bolin shouting about food from the hallway. Deciding that she was unable to put on a happy face for the group, she walked off to her temporary room at the air temple. Asami perched herself at the edge of the bed and suddenly her mind was flooded with all the things that have been bothering her without her consent. The surroundings became blurry as her eyes unexpectedly teared up. She leaned forward, sat her elbows on her thighs, then cradled her face in her palms. It shrouded her in a curtain of hair and shielded her wet cheeks from prying eyes.

Just as her luck would have it, Asami had forgotten to close the door when she stumbled into the room in her stupor. To top it off, Korra happened to be the first one to walk past the cracked door. What the dark-skinned girl saw as she glanced in broke her heart. She couldn't see Asami's face, but she could tell from her body language that something was wrong with her. She pushed the door open all the way with caution and slowly walked in.

"Asami," she whispered softly, as if speaking any louder would further upset her. Asami sniffled, but didn't lift her head or respond. "Asami, what's wrong?" Korra walked closer and plopped down next to her on the bed. The bed bounced slightly under her weight. Upon feeling the bed move, Asami lifted her head and wiped her eyes in one fluid motion. She looked over to the Avatar, the white of her eyes tinted pink. She gave a small sad smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"It's my father," she squeaked out, naming the main thing that had been bothering her. The situation with Korra was just like the Jenga piece that made her façade tumble down. "I know I need to go back to the estate soon. And I just," She paused to sigh gloomily. "I just don't know if I can handle being in that place right now. I don't know if I can handle the memories of him." New tears started to silently stream down her face, smearing her make up even more.

Korra put her around her shoulder and pulled her into her bosom. She slid her hand down to her back and patted it gently as Asami's emotional dam burst into her chest. The elegant female had come undone at the gesture and was sobbing into her chest. It was quiet, but Korra could hear the pain in every gasping breath. Korra placed her hand atop Asami's soft black hair on the back of her head, while her other hand continued to rub and pat her back.

Asami felt slightly abashed at letting her emotions roam free like this. However, she relished in the warmth of Korra's chest and the comforting motions that she was administering. Her tears were starting to stop falling as she breathed in the Avatar's sweet natural scent. She felt her lips curl up into a content grin realizing where her face was placed. Unconsciously, her face nuzzled into the warm and soft chest.

Korra spoke up. "Asami?" She was still speaking in a whisper, even quieter than before due to there being little distance between them. She was also savoring the feeling of Asami so close to her, but she tried to put her amorous feelings aside. "What if you stayed here for a while longer? Until you feel like you can face your place again." Korra ran her hand down her hair. Secretly, she was resisting the urge to run her fingers through her hair, feeling that it was a gesture beyond friendship.

Asami lifted her face up with a sniffle before swiping the back of her hand across her face to wipe her remaining tears. "But I don't have any clothes here. Or anything I need. I can't stay here..."

They both realized how close their faces were at the same time as they locked gazes, both sapphire and emerald eyes sparkling in delight. Both of them were obvious of the other's pleasure in the closeness. Both pairs of cheeks tinted, Asami's a bit more than the Korra's. Korra's smile spread into the toothy grin that always made Asami's heart swell.

"Well, of course I can go get your things for you," Korra exclaimed hopefully. As Asami looked up at her, a smile was spreading across her fair-skinned face, and it even made her green eyes twinkle this time.

"How are you going to do that?" Korra's smile dropped as an inquisitive look spread across her face. She was obviously not understanding what the other girl meant by this. "Do you know how many rooms are in the house? Do you know where my things are? What clothes I need?" Asami asked with a sweet smile on her face. A look of realization appeared on Korra's face along with her smile again. She let out a small breath of a laugh.

"Yeah, you're right… I don't know anything about your place." Her grin widened as she said hopefully, "Maybe you could draw a map for me?" It was Asami's turned to laugh, a bit more than Korra did.

"Like you've ever been good with maps. How about I just go get my stuff myself?"

"Well the least I can do is accompany you on the trip!" Korra had made up her mind that she was going on the trip with her to make up for the way she had acted towards her earlier. Asami lifted herself from Korra's warmth regrettably, looked her in her bright blue eyes and nodded. The Avatar's grin spread wider yet. "It's settled then! Let's find us a flying bison then!" Korra exclaimed, hopping off the bed and grabbing Asami's hand to bring her with.

"Shouldn't we wait until tomorrow? The sun is starting to go down." Asami could barely get the words out as she was being pulled off the bed and out of the door. Korra stopped immediately upon hearing this, and dropped her hand. She let out a laugh as she spun around, smiling in an embarrassed manner.

"You're right… We should wait until the morning." Korra suddenly pulled Asami into a tight hug, not realizing what she was doing. A red tint spread across Korra's caramel skin immediately, but she tightened her arms' grip around the other girl's waist. Asami's eyes flew wide open in surprise initially and they closed slowly as she sunk into the embrace. She wrapped her arms around the Avatar's muscular shoulders. Korra buried her face into Asami's soft hair and breathed in deeply.

"Don't worry, Asami, we'll go tomorrow for sure," she sighed into the soft cushion of hair. Asami nodded in response against her with a lazy smile of content plastered on her face.

Little did they know what all the next day had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will contain a bit of heat and fun :)


	3. Dragon's Pride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra have a "Girl's night out"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: In this fic, the characters partaking in drinking are of legal drinking age. Also, this chapter will be slightly NSFW.

The warm sunlight shone through the window and kissed Korra's caramel skin. She grunted groggily as she turned over in bed and closed her eyes tighter, snuggling deeper into bed. Sleep was slowly consuming her before her consciousness made something dawn to her. She was going on a trip with Asami today. She smiled dreamily without opening her eyes then took in a deep breath and let it out in a sigh of content. Then something occurred to her. Her eyes shot open and she bolted upright in bed. She was a sight to see with her hair thrown about in every direction, dried drool stuck to the side of her mouth, and her blankets half on her.

"A flying bison!" Korra exclaimed, practically falling out of bed as she tried to get to her feet. If they were going to go on an adventure, they had to get transportation of course! She scurried around the room trying to find clothes. She had to hurry or all of the adult flying bisons might be taken. It's not exactly like there were reservations for these kind of things. People were constantly taking the bisons out for a ride or even just to play with them. She had to hurry. She scampered out of the room quickly as she went off to find one.

Asami had had a hard time falling asleep the night before. She was excited and nervous to go on a trip with her close friend, even if it was just to get her things. Plus the warm hug from last night reignited hope inside her that maybe Korra wasn't as upset with her as she had originally thought she was. She stretched and yawned as her eyes reluctantly opened, but only wide enough to see blurred shapes through her long eyelashes. Asami tried to blink the drowsiness away a few times. She just knew that she had dark circles under her eyes due to her lack of sleep. Her covers were flung off and her legs slid off the side of the bed. A large sigh escaped her lips as she pushed herself out of bed and trudged over to the bathroom to do her make up. She didn't want Korra to see her like this, she wanted to look nice since she was going to spend the rest of the day with her. She looked into the bathroom mirror and smiled at herself as she started to apply her lipstick. Today was going to be a good day.

Korra sprinted around the air temple, dodging the other people walking around skillfully like a true airbender. She had a huge toothy grin on her face as she ran around. Since she secured one of the flying bisons, there would be nothing stopping them from leaving. Korra continued running until she got to the room Asami was staying in. She knocked on the door in a series of fast rasps as her chest heaved slightly from the run. She barely waited 10 seconds before she knocked again, harder and more impatiently. Her face contorted into a confused expression as she pressed her ear against the door, wondering if Asami was even in the room.

Shortly afterwards, her ears picked up on the sound of a throat being cleared, not behind the door, but behind her. She froze in place for a few seconds before she slowly turned her head sort of like a robot needing oil, in a deliberate and hesitant motion. The Avatar locked eyes with Asami who was standing down the hallway. The sight before her caused all the slack to go from her body. Her shoulders slumped and her jaw dropped at the same time her bright blue eyes widened.

Asami was standing with her hands on her hips as if ready to chastise the other girl and she looked absolutely stunning to Korra. Asami was wearing the same red and black outfit she normally does. Though her black jacket with the red collar seemed to fit her form more tightly than usual. Her hair was thrown prominently to the right side of her face while on the left side her hair was pulled back with a pin that had a red flower atop it. Her make-up was done elegantly, but modestly. Her purple eyeshadow made her green eyes seem to shine brighter than usual. Her lipstick made her lips look more luscious and irresistible than usual. Has she always looked this beautiful, Korra thought, or did she do something different today?

Asami dropped her hands from her hips as she took in Korra's expression. Her face started becoming redder by the minute at the silence between the two. She glanced down at her outfit insecurely. Her eyebrows came together as her mouth twisted to the side in a bewildered and worried expression.

"What? Is it my clothes?" She tugged at the ends of her jacket and pulled it out as she continued to stare down at it. "I know it's the same thing I always wear, but all of my clothes are at my estate so I—" Asami was cut off by Korra suddenly running up to her, throwing her arms around her, and pressing her warm body against hers in a tight embrace.

"You look great, Asami." Korra whispered as she pressed her head gently against her shoulder. The hug lasted about 3 wonderful seconds before Korra pulled away and stated, "Our ride's not going to wait forever."

With that, she started running out, not waiting for Asami to follow. Asami stood in place, dumbfounded by the sudden hug, but then shook her head to rid herself of the fog of amazement shrouding her mind. She realized that Korra was getting further away by the second.

"Hey, wait up!" Asami rushed after the other girl with a smile painted on her features.

After loading everything, which consisted of just Korra's bag, up on the flying bison, they took off into the sky. While Korra was at the reins, Asami leaned back against the bag and relaxed. She stared up at the clear blue sky with a lazy smile plastered on her face as sleep overcame her. Her eyelids fluttered as sleep weighed them down until finally they stayed shut.

"Hey Asami, this cloud looks like—" Korra turned around in the middle of speaking and looked back at her friend. When she realized she had fallen asleep, she let her words trail off, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty.

Korra's lips naturally curved up into a sweet smile as she stared at Asami. She had her legs stretched out, but her feet were crossed at the ankles as well as her arms across her chest. She looked so peaceful and beautiful that Korra wanted the image engraved into her memory. The Avatar turned back around with the smile still plastered on her face. She petted the flying bison gently on the head. He must be tired, Korra thought as she patted him a few times. He was flying slower than usual, not that Korra minded spending more time watching Asami nap. Korra stared off into the distance. The sun was already getting low in the sky and she knew the sun would be setting soon after they arrived at Republic City.

When they landed in Republic city, Korra hopped off using her airbending and landed on the ground softly. She then helped Asami get off of the bison gently by holding her by the waist as she jumped down. The Avatar smiled at her female friend as she took her hands off of her waist. Asami gave a small smile back. Her face was tinted with a tinge of embarrassment.

"Come on, my estate isn't that far from here. We can just walk," Asami said with renewed energy that was probably from her nap. She looked over at Korra as she started walking in the direction to her place. Her bottom lip was pushed out as she stomped alongside her like a little kid throwing a tiny tantrum. "What? What's wrong with walking?" Asami smiled and chuckled softly at Korra's antics.

Korra groaned in response, "I'm just tired,  _someone_ had to stay up to steer us in the right direction." She prodded Asami in the side gently with her elbow with a grin on her face. Asami tinted a light shade of pink then she narrowed her eyes at her, with a smile still resting on her face.

"If you keep throwing a tantrum, we'll never get there." She punctuated this sentence by sticking her tongue out at Korra. Asami had gotten pretty far ahead of Korra, so she had to turn back slightly to look at her.

The taller girl had always been a fast walker. She relished in Korra's offended and shocked expression. A look of determination suddenly came over her features. The Avatar then adopted an airbending stance before swirling her hands around and shaping a ball with the air around her. Asami's eyes widened as she suddenly realized what Korra was doing. Asami immediately took off running towards her estate with a smile on her face.

Korra took the air sphere, hopped on it, and sped off towards Asami. She laughed and stuck out her tongue at her friend as she passed her. Asami laughed too as she chased after the skilled bender. She knew she wouldn't catch up to her, but that didn't stop her from trying. Korra smirked to herself as she balanced herself on one foot atop the air ball. As she approached the entrance to Asami's estate, she propelled herself off of the ball of air with a gust of air. She promptly waterbended some water from a pond nearby and splayed it out in front of her, making it freeze instantly. She landed on it and slid up to Asami's door, her arms sticking out straight to keep her balance as she slid. Korra grinned to herself, hoping Asami was watching her. The Avatar turned around and saw Asami barely running up, running beside to the ice to avoid slipping on it. She was out of breath and her chest was heaving violently. When Asami finally caught up, she placed her hands on her knees and tried to calm her breathing.

Asami huffed out grumpily with a gasping breath, "Show off."

With this, Korra puffed out her chest proudly and placed her hands on her hips. Her smile widened and showed off her pearly whites even though her cheeks gained a pink tint to them. Truth was Asami actually was impressed, sometimes she forgot what a skilled bender the Avatar was. Her heart swelled with admiration at the thought. Asami straightened up with a touch of a smile on her lips. Shaking her head, she pushed past Korra and unlocked the door.

"Come on, you're going to help me pack right?" Korra followed her and nodded a little too eagerly in response.

Asami finally finished packing her things, with little to no help from her friend. A smile came to her face as she looked over at Korra who was on the patio attached to the master bedroom looking out at the city lights shimmering across the night sky. An idea sprang to Asami's mind. She joined the Avatar out on the patio.

"Hey Korra?" Korra, who was leaning on the railing of the patio, turned her head at the sound of her name and smiled at the other girl.

"Yes?"

"What do you think about going out to a club tonight?"

Upon hearing Asami's words, Korra's eyes widened in shock at seemingly random suggestion. She contemplated this for a short moment before replying. She thought about how much fun she could have with Asami, and how that sounded so much better than flying back to the air temple tonight.

"Yes!" Korra responded enthusiastically. When Asami raised her eyebrow at the eagerness in her voice, a blush rose to her mocha skin. She tried to retract her overeager response, "I mean, yeah, that sounds cool." Her sentence ended with a nervous chuckle. Asami smiled at the shorter girl.

"Alright, I'll go get ready then."

With that, she walked back into the room and quickly grabbed an outfit from her closet that Korra didn't quite get a chance to see and sauntered off to the bathroom. The Avatar's eyes were drawn to the gentle sway of her hips. She unconsciously licked her lips as she watched. Her eyes stayed glued until the door closed and then Korra was snapped out of the trance by the sound. She shook her head trying to rid herself of impure thoughts. She turned her head back around, staring off at the dark sky as she pondered about what outfit Asami was going to wear. She then looked down at herself. That triggered the thought, what was  _she_  going to wear? She knew Asami's clothes wouldn't fit her. A sigh escaped her lips. She would just have to wear what she had on.

Korra walked into the room, closed the sliding glass door, and sat down on the edge of Asami's bed next to the red suitcase as she waited for her to come out of the bathroom. She heard the shower turn on and grumbled to herself. This was going to take longer than she thought. She plopped back onto the bed letting her feet hang off. Her imagination ran wild with anticipation of that night. She stared at the ceiling and her eyes began to close.

After nearly an hour, Asami came out. She was wearing a loose red top that hung off of her right shoulder, but still somehow clung to her curves. Her legs were covered by black skinny jeans that ended before the start of red heels that had a crisscross buckle across her ankles. Her outfit was accompanied by a red pocketbook. She redid her hair how she had it before, with the red flower in it and did her make up slightly heavier than before.

She walked out to her bedroom and smiled at the Avatar sleeping soundly in what look to be an uncomfortable position. Slowly, she walked to the bed and gently shook Korra's shoulder. Korra's eyes flickered open and then her crystal blue eyes widened at the vision of beauty before her. Her shoulder suddenly felt like it was burning from her touch, so she jerked away and sat up. She faced away from Asami, knowing her face was bright red. She needed a moment to gather herself. She couldn't quite mentally handle the sight of her beautiful friend yet. Korra now felt completely underdressed. An overwhelming need to apologize came over her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't bring any nice clothes to go out in. If I had known-" She was interrupted by Asami shushing her.

"Don't worry about it. That's your signature outfit. I think it looks great on you." Asami gave her a smile. Her cheeks turned a light shade of red because she had to hold back just how much she liked that outfit on her. It showed off her muscular figure so perfectly, plus it was just so  _her_. Korra was still facing away from her, but blushed even more. She then stood up and started walking ahead.

"C'mon, Asami, what are we waiting for? Let's get this night started." She walked with a slight bounce in her step and Asami's heart leapt in her chest.

"Hey! Wait up! No taking off this time, I'm in heels!" Asami yelled as she clicked across the hardwood floor following Korra.

They walked outside and there was a satomobile waiting outside with an older male sitting in the driver's seat. Korra stopped in her tracks, confused. Asami just laughed as she walked past her.

"What, have you never seen a chauffeur before?" Korra still didn't move. She was more dumbfounded by the fact that Asami had somehow set this up without her knowing.

"But what— When— How?" Korra managed to stutter out. Asami gave another hearty laugh before opening her door and getting in.

"Don't worry about the small things, Korra. Just get in." She ended the sentence with a friendly wink. Korra's heart nearly stopped in her chest, overthinking the implications of said wink. However, the Avatar did what she said and hopped in.

"Driver, take us to the Dragon's Pride please." Korra looked over at Asami questioningly. Asami recognized the look and responded to it, "It's the club."

It wasn't a long ride at all, maybe 10 minutes if Korra had to guess. Once they pulled up, dread appeared on Korra's face when she saw the long line of people waiting outside. They'd never get in. Asami opened the door and stepped out then leaned over to the driver and said, "I'll call you when we're ready to be picked up." The driver nodded, and after Korra got out onto the sidewalk, he took off.

The taller girl grabbed Korra's hand and tugged her along to the bouncer. Electric sparks flew through the many nerve endings in Korra's hand. She bit her lip at the feeling of the soft hand wrapped around hers. The Avatar silently watched as the towering bouncer smiled and nodded at her female friend, before moving out of their way so they could enter. Immediately in response to this, the people waiting behind them erupted into a chorus of groans and grumbles. Korra just shook her head in amazement at the girl in front of her. It shouldn't have surprised her that the famous Asami Sato had certain connections, but it did. Loud, upbeat music invaded their ears as they pushed through a curtain into the main area of the club.

There were multitudes of people dancing on the floor, while a few people gathered around the bar. The energy coming from the club was contagious and both of the females smiled from it. Asami let go of Korra's hand and made a path towards the bar. Unbeknownst to them, both of them actually missed the body contact. Korra followed behind her closely, not wanting to get lost in the crowd. Asami raised her hand to get the bartender's attention. After a few moments, the bartender made eye contact with her and a look of recognition appeared on his face. He walked over swiftly with a huge grin on his face. When he got within hearing distance, which was pretty close, he called out.

"'Sami! Hey, haven't seen you around here in a while!"

Asami blushed lightly at the comment and nodded.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I brought along the Avatar to make up for it though."

A look of realization appeared on his face as he suddenly looked at her companion. Korra turned bright red.

"Avatar Korra! My apologies I didn't recognize you in this dim lighting. It's an honor to meet you." He wiped his hand off with a small towel that had been hanging off of his shoulder, and then stuck it out. Korra accepted it and shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, um," she trailed off, not knowing his name. Asami got close and half yelled his name, Dave, near her ear. Korra tried not to shudder at the closeness. "Dave! Nice to meet you Dave." He nodded with a bright smile.

"What can I get you ladies?" Korra panicked for a moment and Asami noticed this. She thought the look of the look of panic at the simple question was adorable.

"Can we get two Kyoshi island iced teas? Oh and get me a vodka shot, firebender style, please!"

Dave smiled and walked off to start making the drinks right away. Korra was impressed by the way she ordered the drinks with such confidence. It was barely a minute before he sat the drinks down in front of them, including the shot.

"There you go, and don't you worry about paying either, it's on the house!" Asami giggled and squealed.

"Thank you, Dave! You're the best!"  
With that, she downed her shot and smacked the shot glass down on the bar. A look of distain came over her face as the cinnamon flavored vodka lit a fire in her mouth that slid down her throat and erupted in her belly. Korra looked at her in awe. She was learning so many new things about Asami today and she found she liked all of them. Asami smiled bashfully as she noticed Korra was staring at her. She picked up her Kyoshi island ice tea and started to sip it through the pink colored straw.

"Oh, be careful of the teas, they tend to sneak up on you." She quickly grabbed her drink, walked off to the dance floor, and started immediately moving her body in rhythm to the music. She had hoped Korra would follow, but she hadn't accounted for the fact that this was a new experience for the other girl.

Korra watched Asami move to the beat and the movement of her hips started to hypnotize her. She couldn't tear her eyes from the other girl's figure. Asami somehow managed to move her body in complete sync with the music without spilling a single drop of her drink. Korra's mouth became parched all of a sudden. She reached back for her drink without looking and took a small sip of it, heeding Asami's warning. Still holding onto her drink, she reluctantly tore her eyes from Asami for a second to search for a barstool to sit on. Just watching Asami's seductive form move so fluidly made her weak in the knees. She found a barstool and sat backwards on it with one elbow resting back on the bar while her other hand held her drink.

Asami was having so much fun dancing she didn't even recognize that Korra's eyes were on her. The warmth from the alcohol spread slowly from her belly to the rest of her body, leaving her with a small fuzzy feeling. The song changed to one that was even more upbeat and she turned around to look for Korra. Her hips naturally met every beat of the song as her eyes searched for the familiar face. Her heart started pounding rapidly as she found her. Those bright blue eyes were locked right onto her. Her light skin turned red as she felt a hint of embarrassment that she was being watched as she danced. Korra smiled and blushed as well as she was caught staring. Asami continued dancing for a few more seconds with her sparkling green eyes stuck on the blue ones. Then she strolled over to the bar and set down her empty glass.

Korra couldn't manage to get her tongue to work with her brain. She did, however, look at Asami's glass with astonishment. It seemed Asami wasn't following her own warning. Asami flagged down Dave, the bartender, for another. He smiled as he quickly made and handed her another ice tea. She must not be a lightweight like me, Korra thought as Asami picked up her new drink and took a large sip almost immediately. Asami tapped on the watertribe girl's muscular shoulder, snatching her from her thoughts. She leaned in close and Korra could smell the mixture of alcohol and the familiar sweet scent of Asami. The latter was more intoxicating than the alcohol.

"Why don't you come dance with me?" Asami spoke loudly towards Korra's ear. Her face turned a more prominent shade of red as she shook her head fiercely.

"I'm not a big fan of dancing in public," Korra yelled back to her. Asami gave a smile and shrugged as she started walking backwards, drink in her hand, towards the dancefloor.

"I'll get you to dance tonight, I promise."

Even though Asami was shouting, Korra could barely hear her over the music. But she watched the way her pink tongue and red lips formed different letters and read the words as they fell from her lips. The Avatar's heart was almost constantly racing now. The effect this girl had on her was unbelievable. Although, Asami had absolutely no idea what she was doing to her friend. Bright blue eyes sparkled with admiration as she watched Asami dance.

Sweat had started to form on her and it made her glisten and shine under the strobe lights while the movement of her body was so fluid that Korra could picture her being a waterbender in another life. Korra didn't even notice her movements were off beat by barely a second due to the alcohol. She was under a spell that Asami was casting with every sway and swing of her body. Her hair seemed to be dancing along with the music. It was like she had complete control over every part of her body and knew exactly what to do with it to make Korra come undone.

"… and Karen is always running off to make out with some girl…"

Words wafted into her ears from a group of girls gathered next to her at the bar. Her ears perked up at the interesting subject.

"Yeah I know! Anytime she gets alcohol in her, I always find her with her tongue down some girl's throat." She could hear the loud words from beside her accompanied with laughter.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think that girl was playing for the other team. But Karen is as straight as they come!" The group of friends laughed and nodded in agreement.

"You know, some girls are just like that, straight as hell, but when the alcohol talks suddenly they feel the urge to make out with their own friends, boy or girl!"

They laughed even louder before the turmoil in Korra's head tuned them out. She started to wonder about her own feelings. What were they? Were the feelings of a friendly nature? Was she straight or was she something else? I mean, she did enjoy dating Mako. Was there something in between it all? Korra glanced back to Asami on the dancefloor, enjoying herself.

As she watched her, she came to the realization that her feelings were definitely more amorous than she'd like to admit. Korra noticed something as she watched Asami dance, her drink was already empty after barely two songs. Her rhythmic movements were still just as fluid, but now she had this blissful intoxicated smile on her face as she danced. Her dance moves seemed to get more provocative as well. It lit a fire in Korra's belly and that warmth spread lower to between her thighs. It seemed that she wasn't the only one who noticed because a pair of guys walked up to her and started dancing beside her. Asami gave them a polite smile and continued dancing.

Asami started to feel a bit uncomfortable at the guys dancing next to her, but she supposed it was all in good fun. One of the guys reluctantly walked away to the bar, seeming to get another drink for himself. The other guy yelled to her over the music as they continued dancing.

"Having fun?"

She nodded and smiled in response. The other guy came back with a Kyoshi island iced tea and handed it to her, simultaneously taking her empty glass from her.

"Here you go, I noticed you were running low," he shouted. She instantly took the straw between her lips and sipped it.

"Thank you!" Asami yelled back with drunk enthusiasm. Both of the guys started dancing even closer to her. The one with the empty glass, lifted it up in the air as not to bump it into her.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" The guy with the empty glass asked as he danced next to her.

She gave an awkward sort of smile and shook her head. Another sip was taken from her glass awkwardly to avoid more conversation. Silently, she was pleading to get out of this uncomfortable situation. Then, as if to answer her prayers, someone bumped into one of the guys.

"Hey! Watch where you're going!" The guy's mouth turned up into a snarl at the mysterious person. It quickly turned into regret-filled face when he recognized the person. He unexpectedly gave a half-bow. "Avatar Korra, I'm sorry, I had no idea it was you." Asami's face lit up at the name and her heart started beating fast, and that wasn't from the dancing.

"Yeah, if you'd excuse me, this lady is my companion and I'd really like a dance." She ignored the shocked expressions and pushed through them assertively. Reaching out, she grabbed Asami by the wrist and pulled her to a different section of the dancefloor. The young Avatar then took Asami's half-filled glass from her and placed it on a nearby table. She said loudly over the music with a stern tone of voice, "I think you've probably had enough to drink."

Asami giggled drunkenly in response and threw her arms around Korra's neck in a grateful hug. Korra blushed as felt the warm skin of Asami's arms against her neck.

"Thank you! I was wondering how I was going to get away from those guys!" Asami's words were slightly slurred.

"Anytime. You know, you've got to be careful, Asami. Guys like that are up to no good."

A slight pout formed on Asami's face from the lecture she was receiving. However, her expression suddenly changed as a new song came on. A bright smile overcame her facial features and lit up her face.

"I love this song!" Asami shouted excitedly.

Immediately when it came on, her hips started moving of their own accord. A mischievous smirk slowly appeared on her face and it caused Korra to swallow a huge lump that appeared in her throat. She started wondering what Asami could be up to. All of a sudden, the other girl turned her body around in one swift movement and started moving her hips to meet every fast beat of the song. Her body was only an inch or two from the front of Korra.

Korra blushed furiously in realization. Her tongue ran along her lips as she admired Asami from up close. She unconsciously moved closer to the entrancing body in front of her. It was like each swing of her body tugged at a string that was connected to every one of her nerve endings. The taller girl smiled when she felt Korra move closer to her. She then moved backwards to close the gap between them. An electric shock ran through both of their bodies at the contact. Korra let out a breath of air she didn't realize she was holding. Asami tugged her bottom lip into her mouth as she continued dancing while pressed against her.

Without thinking, Korra reached forward and placed her hands on her hips. She wanted to feel the magic that the other girl's hips were producing beneath her hands. She even couldn't blame her bold actions on alcohol, as she had only one drink. It was just the way Asami was moving. It should be illegal to have this sort of effect on someone. The front of her was tingling with sensations that were breathtaking. Her heart was threatening to beat out of her chest.

Asami's head was clouded both with a haze of alcohol and the strong feelings she had for Korra. She didn't think she'd have it in her to make such moves on Korra without her insecurities being drowned out by waves of alcohol. Her hand reached back and wrapped around the back of Korra's neck pulling her face closer to her. She used her grip for stabilization and for the skin to skin contact that her body was craving. Her conscience was trying to yell at her that she was going to scare Korra away, but it came out in a whisper.

When Asami grabbed the back of her neck, the Avatar moved closer and leaned her head over Asami's shoulder. Her lips happened to land right next to the other girl's ear. Her body was going into sensory overload. The loud music, the feeling of Asami's fingers against her neck and her rear grinding back against her, the sight of her seductive moves. It was unbelievable how much she wanted the girl in front of her.

Asami started feeling Korra's warm breath against her ear due to the new position. It made goosebumps travel all over her body, including her breasts which in turn made the peaks strain against the material of her bra. To top it off, she could hear the heavy breathing in her ear and it made her have the sudden urge to hear what other sounds Korra could make. At a particularly fast part of the song, Asami pushed back especially hard against Korra. Korra's breathing hitched and she took in a deep gasp of air at the contact. This caused Asami to smirk confidently.

The motion of Asami's plump rear pressing against her front made a fire of desire burn deep in Korra's loins. Korra could feel that she was getting damp from more than just sweat. Her grip on Asami's hips tightened as she tried to get a hold of herself. She could barely catch her breath. Asami was so ridiculously sexy, she barely had any self-control left. Unexpectedly, the song ended at that moment. Asami's hips stopped moving and she dropped her hands from Korra's neck. Korra in turn removed her hands from her hips. She sighed a breath of relief that the sweet torture that Asami was performing on her was over. Wasting no time, Asami quickly, but clumsily, pulled her phone from her pocketbook. She tried to unlock her phone unsuccessfully a couple times, then silently cheered as she finally unlocked it. The inebriated female then called her driver and told him to come as quickly as possible. Afterwards, she slipped it back into her pocketbook and started trying to walk out. However, the alcohol was having a strong effect on her and she wavered.

Korra immediately noticed and wrapped her arm around Asami's waist to help keep her stable. Asami laid her arm across Korra's shoulders and took pleasure in the feeling of her flexing muscles. Korra and Asami slowly started walking out of the club, trying not to bump into the people they were passing. It was a good thing Korra had such a strong and stable physique because Asami was practically leaning all of her weight on her. They finally reached the exit and Korra was surprised to see the driver was already waiting outside of the club for them in the satomobile. She was thankful though, because she had no idea what other kind of shenanigans Asami could get up to while they waited. She opened the door and carefully helped Asami in, which proved to be a little difficult due to her drunken state. After she was in, Korra closed the door, ran over to the other side of the car, and hopped in. Instantly, the driver started taking off towards Asami's place.

Asami started leaning against Korra on the drive over. Korra assumed that since she could barely stand straight, it was probably hard for her to sit up straight. Asami reached her hand over and placed it flat on Korra's stomach. She delighted in feeling the abs beneath her clothing. Korra couldn't hide the shocked expression on her face at the contact. Warmth started spreading between her thighs. Asami placed the other hand on her shoulder, putting her weight on it as she leaned up to Korra's ear. Red lips brushed against Korra's ear and practically made the watertribe girl's eyes roll at the contact. She bit her bottom lip trying to keep gather every ounce of self-control she had from the depths of her consciousness. It was all a wasted effort though, because she lost all control with the next sultry words that came from Asami's lips.

Asami whispered into her ear in a raspy voice dripping with desire,

"I want you, Korra."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease guys! I was going to put more into this chapter, but it was already so long so I decided to break it up. :)


	4. When Feelings Erupt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the girls' night out ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The arrangement of Asami's estate isn't going to be exactly accurate according to the show by the way.

A shudder ran down Korra's spine and it caused her to place her hands on Asami's shoulders. She used the grip to pull Asami from her, yanking the soft hand from her abdomen. Korra stared into the glazed emerald eyes with desire brimming in her crystal blue irises. Just as she was about to give into her deepest desires, the satomobile came to a stop.

"We have arrived at our destination, Miss Sato."

The older gentleman avoided looking into the rearview mirror, in an attempt to give them privacy. Asami suddenly sat straight up and tried to sober herself a bit to respond.

"Thank you, James." Asami said as she shifted along the seat to the door opposite Korra.

She struggled with the handle a couple times before noticing the door was locked. She yanked the lock up, tried the handle with more success this time, and flung the door open. Korra slid out of the car and quickly walked over to Asami's side to help her out. She held out a stable arm for the other girl to take hold of and she grabbed onto it quickly. Asami used it to stabilize herself then got up, wobbly, to her feet. She then moved over to the driver's side of the car and slipped the driver a generous tip. He tipped his hat at her with a smile. Korra slipped her arm around the taller girl's lower back and Asami immediately responded by resting her arm across her shoulders.

Together they walked up to the door with a bit of stumbling here and there. Asami's heels clicked along the paved path as her unsteady legs attempted to carry her weight. Once they reached the door, Asami removed her arm from around the muscular shoulders to grab her key from her red pocketbook. After pulling it out, she fumbled to get it into the lock for a few seconds then unlocked the door and pushed it open. She looked back at Korra and gave her a small smile. Korra didn't notice the way the green eyes twinkled with mischief. Asami's arm stretched out in front of her leading to the dark house in a gesture that said 'after you'. Korra smiled, mumbled a 'thank you', and walked into the pitch black living area. The little bit of illumination that came from the porch light disappeared in an instant as Asami closed the door. Korra's blue eyes scanned frantically and attempted, unsuccessfully, to adjust to the dark room.

"Hey Asami, where's the light swit-"

Korra was cut off by aggressive hands on her broad shoulders slamming her backwards into the wall besides the door. Her upper back crashed into the wall with enough force to knock the breath out of her. She closed her eyes tightly in response to the bit of pain in her back. "Ah, what the—" She was cut off for a second time, this time by a pair of soft lips pressing firmly against hers. Her eyes sprang open with surprise. Her vision was filled with darkness, but she could vaguely make out the shape of the beautifully sculpted face in front of her. Her eyelids slowly sank down as she felt her senses being overtaken by the kiss.

Asami's heart started thumping loudly in her ears when she felt the lips hesitantly move against her own. Her slender fingers slipped from the top of the strong shoulders to across her well defined trapezius muscle, then scraped up the back of her neck, and buried themselves in her short chestnut hair. She deepened the kiss, with a slight bit of drunken clumsiness, by using the grip on her hair to push the watertribe girl's head forward. She took the plump bottom lip in her mouth and sucked it for a second before releasing it. In reaction, Korra rested her hands gently on Asami's hips. This gave Asami's clouded mind enough confidence to slip her pink tongue past the other girl's lips. She darted the tip of her tongue in and tapped the other girl's in an upward motion before drawing it back into her mouth. The taste of Korra was amazing, sweet and tangy, with a hint of the alcoholic tea on her breath. It overwhelmed her senses and made her want more.

Lightning spread across Korra's tongue and traveled through every nerve at the feeling of the warm wet appendage against hers. The surprise of the sudden intruder, and of Asami's sudden assertive actions, made her draw a quiet gasp against the other lips. She was trying her best to control herself. Korra knew the other girl was intoxicated and she would never want to take advantage of her. Her body was working against her though. The deepest depths of her mind knew she had been wanting this for a while now. Fingernails were scraping lightly against her scalp and it felt like heaven. She could feel her conscience being drowned out by the sensations all over her body and she desperately tried to hang onto it throughout the powerful waves of pleasure.

Asami felt shockwaves go through her body when the soft gasp of pleasure reached her ears. She was determined to hear more. She took her other hand, which had been still resting on the muscular shoulder in front of her, and moved it to the bottom of her top. Her hand expertly slid underneath the top to be met with warm skin. The journey of her hand continued up to her taut abs and she let her fingers explore them. Goosebumps were raised as her fingers ghosted over the skin. Another soft gasp penetrated the silence and it was like music to Asami's ears.

Korra's body was ready to give into the sensations and her mind was ready to let it. She couldn't take the beautiful torment much longer. The Avatar was letting herself fall further and further into the pit of sensations. Every stroke of the fingers across her stomach was driving her wild. Her body craved for more. It craved for those fingers to trace every inch of her body. The small thread of self-control she had was about to snap at any moment. She had to stop Asami before things got too far. With all of the willpower she could summon, she quickly moved her hand and wrapped it around the small wrist to stop the fingers' ascent. She pulled back from the kiss at the same time, leaving them both gasping for breath. As she pulled back from the other female, she felt her mind start to clear.

Suddenly, in one fluid motion, Asami flipped her hand around and made it so she was grabbing Korra's wrist instead. Before the Avatar had a chance to process what had happened, Asami swiftly turned around and started pulling her through the darkness. Her eyes desperately tried to adjust to the pitch black house. However, it wasn't working out so well and so she decided to trust the drunken Asami to lead her without bumping into anything. She shockingly managed to make it to the destination without either of them crashing into the furniture. Korra was pretty amazed by that, especially because when they stopped moving, Asami started wavering in place due to her level of intoxication.

Unbeknownst to the shorter girl, Asami had a smirk on her face in the darkness. She abruptly grabbed Korra by the collar and pulled her forward at the same moment Asami let fell herself backwards. Out of instinct, the Avatar wrapped her arms around Asami to protect her from the fall. The fall was short-lived however and the taller girl's back hit the couch and Korra landed clumsily on top of her. Almost instantly, with the grip she had on the blue collar, she yanked the other girl's lips down to hers. They clumsily clashed together, but their lips were the epicenter for a pleasurable quake that traveled down their bodies. A chain reaction erupted, bringing about a tsunami of pleasure that drowned both of their common sense out.

The small thread of control Korra was desperately clinging to snapped violently as she let Asami overtake her. Both of their movements became frantic, as if they couldn't get enough of the other. Asami let go of the collar to slip her hand around, up the back of the Avatar's neck to grab a fistful of chestnut hair. Korra let out a small gasp of pleasure into her mouth at the erotic aggressiveness of the action. The other fair-skinned hand moved urgently to her back and to the bottom of Korra's shirt. She tugged it up as much as she could in this position, and relished in any bit of soft caramel skin she could feel under her desperate fingertips. In response, Korra yanked her hands from under Asami, where they had gotten trapped from the fall. She used her left hand to prop herself up, and the other she moved to the back of Asami's neck as she kissed her more passionately. She ran the tip of her tongue across Asami's bottom lip to silently request passage into her mouth. The other girl obliged and answered by parting her lips slightly. The Avatar wasted no time to slide her tongue in and started battling with the other tongue for dominance. Her body savored every sweep of Asami's tongue. When she let her mind wander to what that tongue could do in other places, her senses and nether regions became flooded. As they continued kissing, Korra vaguely registered the taste of the sweet alcoholic beverage on her breath in the back of her mind. The taste triggered a memory and the conversation she overheard earlier that night intruded into her consciousness.

_"…some girls are just like that, straight as hell, but when the alcohol talks suddenly they feel the urge to make out with their own friends…"_

Korra's eyes snapped open at the thought. This isn't right. She felt like she was taking advantage of Asami in this state. She hadn't realized how badly she had wanted Asami to want her as more than a friend. In one swift motion, she yanked her hand back as if it had been burnt and removed her lips from Asami's in a panic. Emerald eyes opened and stared up glazed and confused at the bright blue ones. Asami loosened the grip she had on the short hair and removed her hand. Almost instantly, Korra sat up when released and climbed off of the taller girl. However, she got up too hastily and bumped her shin into the coffee table that she hadn't realized was there in the dark. She immediately bent over, grabbed it, and cussed in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Asami slightly slurred out.

She thought she took things too far and scared Korra off. In the back of her mind she had known not to push it, but the alcohol had made it hard for her to get control of herself. She had been wanting this for so long so when her drunken mind saw the opportunity, it leapt.

Just hearing those words made Korra felt worse, it reminded her just how drunk Asami was. She mentally smacked herself for letting things get so far. She helped her Asami up from the couch, who immediately grabbed onto her arm to steady herself. Korra wrapped her arm around her waist to help her stabilize her. She then turned them around towards what she assumed was the staircase and narrowed her eyes trying to see better in the dark. She wanted to avoid running them into unseen objects as best as possible. Finally, she decided to speak up.

"Hey, um, where's the light switch?" She heard a soft giggle next to her.

"On the wall to your left."

She hesitantly stretched her arm out to the left until her hand bumped into the wall, then ran her hand along its surface until she found the switch and flipped it on.

"Thanks." Korra said awkwardly as her eyes automatically squinted to try to block out the invading bright light.

She helped Asami across the living space, up the stairs, which proved to be particularly difficult, and down the hallway to one of the master bedrooms. Once there, she gently set the other girl down onto the bed. She pulled aside the red comforter to reveal silk red sheets and motioned for Asami to lay down. She was compliant and laid down immediately, still suspended in a state of drunken happiness. As she laid down, she felt the room start spinning around her. She tried to focus her vision on the ceiling, but it started swirling around and it made her feel like she was stuck on a bad carnival ride. Once she got settled in bed, Korra pulled the big fluffy red comforter over her. Asami shut her eyes tightly to try to stop the spinning, but a smile was plastered on her face.

"I'm going to sleep downstairs on the couch. Let me know if you need anything."

Asami nodded, but she barely heard the words as she was drifting off to sleep. After seeing her response, Korra turned around and started walking out. As she left, she slowly closed the door and turned the knob so it barely made a click as she shut it. After the door was shut completely, she leaned back against it and stared up at the hallway ceiling in the dim lighting. She started wondering what she was going to tell Asami in the morning. It was hard to believe she let things get so far between them. She felt like she completely took advantage of Asami. It barely hit her tonight how desperately she wanted to be with her beautiful friend. Her unrecognized feelings for her friend had built up and were spilling out without her say in the matter. What was she going to do?


	5. Regret and Pancakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both girls are confused and guilty about last night

Sounds of birds melodically confessing their love dragged Asami out of her deep slumber. She slowly opened one eye to test if she really wanted to open both. A piercing arrow of light sliced through her brain immediately and left an agonizing aftershock in its wake. Quickly, she shut her eye again and squeezed her eyelids tight together. She groaned loudly and pulled her comforter over her head. Her head was pounding, she was always such a lightweight.

All of a sudden, last night's blurred memories hit her head on like a train at full speed. Kisses, touches, aggressiveness, rejection. Her hand was brought up to cradle her pounding head. When the memories hit her, they had almost a physical force behind them. She felt tears stinging the back of her eyelids as she swallowed the huge lump of regret in her throat. How could she let herself get so out of control? Korra would hate her for sure now. She would realize how she felt for her and be disgusted by it. Asami groaned louder and turned over in bed, her head felt like it was being slammed against her skull when she moved.

Downstairs, Korra was lying awake on the surprisingly comfortable couch and staring up at the ceiling with her hands tucked behind her head. She sighed, thinking about the events of last night. Asami probably wouldn't remember and even if she did, why would she care? It was a normal thing for girls to kiss other girls when they're drunk after all. She probably does that kind of stuff all the time. For some reason, that thought made her skin crawl. She gave another deep sigh as the throb in her nether regions reminded her just how much last night had affected her. She had never felt so simultaneously satisfied and unsatisfied at the same time. The feeling of guilt that she had allowed last night to happen was just the cherry on top of her misery sundae.

Korra made up her mind suddenly and swung her feet over the side of the couch. She was going to attempt to make some sort of breakfast for the other girl when she came to. Maybe eggs or pancakes, those were simple enough that she probably wouldn't mess them up. Korra was not especially skilled at cooking. Well, at least for Asami she could try, to make up for the way she took advantage of her last night. She winced at the thought as she trudged over to the kitchen. Even if Asami forgave her, she wasn't sure that she could ever forgive herself.

Asami finally managed the courage to sit up and try to get out of bed. She felt a bit of disgust for herself at the fact she was too drunk to even take off her heels before passing out. She bent over, her brain seeming to crash into her skull like an intense wave upon a shore. Her brain was swimming with pain and she closed her eyes tightly as she undid the straps to her heels and took them off with a sigh of relief. She slowly stood up afterwards, as not to further disturb her sensitive brain.

She walked carefully over to the bathroom, and turned on the light, while avoiding looking in the mirror. Her make-up was smeared all over her face and she knew it. She leaned over the sink, turned on the cold water, started splashing her face with it and washing her make-up off. Afterwards, she took the flower pin that was tangled in her hair out, then quickly reached for a towel and dried her face. She opened her medicine cabinet to look for some sort of refuge from the pain, but found she was all out of aspirin. She groaned in frustration, but then remembered she might have some in the cabinet in the kitchen. She vaguely remembered putting them away with the rest of the groceries, having been too lazy to bring the bottle upstairs. She took a quick glance at herself in the mirror to make sure she had gotten all the make-up off and then started walking down the hall towards downstairs.

As she walked downstairs, the sweet scent of food wafted to her and she suddenly realized how hungry she was. Neither of the girls had eaten dinner last night. She took the stairs one step at a time and tried to be quiet so Korra didn't notice her yet. As she was nearing the bottom of the stairs, she could see her from behind in the kitchen. She gasped as she noticed the state of the kitchen; it was an absolute mess. There was flour everywhere, batter stuck to the cabinets, various pots and pans strewn about, and yet in the middle of the disaster was Korra. She shone as bright as ever, she looked like a beautiful sun shining through the eye of a storm. A smile small spread across Asami's face as she watched Korra bounce frantically about the kitchen. She saw her in slow motion, her short hair, which had bits of batter in it, was bouncing about her shoulders. Her hands, which were moving rapidly in a panic, were moving slowly in Asami's mind and her muscles in her arms flexed deliciously with each movement.

Last night opened her eyes to her desire for Korra and how prominent it really was. She was embarrassed about her actions last night and didn't know what kind of excuse she was going to give for the way she acted. Once she entered the kitchen, unnoticed, she leaned back against the opposite counter from the stove that was beside the sink. Korra continued her actions, cursing a bit here and there when she messed something up or spilled something.

Once finished, Korra breathed out a sigh of relief. She wiped her forehead with the back of her messy hand, then grabbed the two plates, one of fried eggs and one of oddly shaped pancakes, and turned around. When she saw Asami leaning against the countertop, still wearing the clothes from last night, her heart jumped out of her chest in fright. The plates flew from her hands. However, her reflexes were honed from her training and frequent battles. She quickly airbended a gust of wind to appear under the plates, popped them back in the air, and caught them without skipping a beat. Asami's small smile broke into a big grin and she clapped enthusiastically. Korra gave a big lopsided grin, showing off her pearly whites, then bent down in an exaggerated bow. Asami laughed at the gesture and pushed herself off the counter. She quickly walked over to Korra and grabbed the plate of eggs from her to set it down on the granite surface of the island in the kitchen. The Avatar followed her and put the plate down next to the plate of eggs. After she put it down, she scratched at the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about your kitchen, I promise I'll clean it up later." Asami shook her in disagreement. Then she sat down on one of the three barstools seated at the island. Korra followed suit.

"No, you won't. After all, you made this amazing meal, the least I could do is clean up."

"No way! I made a huge mess. It looks like I let Naga run free in here. I definitely need to clean up after myself." Asami chuckled.

"Well, at least let me help you."

Korra nodded. That, she could deal with. She turned to eat, then realized she forgot to get them plates to eat off of and utensils.

"Oh I forgot-" Asami raised her hand to stop her from continuing her sentence.

"I got it." She pushed her barstool back from the island to get up. However, she rose to her feet a little too fast, and her hand went to her head as a wave of dizziness overtook her. Immediately Korra's hands went to her upper back and stomach in an attempt to steady her.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just drank a bit too much last night." Asami punctuated her sentence with a short laugh. At that response, Korra quickly removed her hands away from her with a blush on her face. Shame washed over her features.

"Oh okay, sorry."

Asami took note of the way Korra jerked her hands away at the mention of last night and winced internally. She took one glance at Korra and could practically see the regret written on her face. Sadness washed over her when she realized that Korra regretted what happened between them. Asami quickly turned away in order to get her emotions under control and forced the lump back down her throat. She walked over to her cabinets and grabbed some Aspirin from one of them. She then grabbed two glasses and plates from the upper part of a different cabinet.

Korra turned around to look at Asami at the same time she was reaching for dishes. Asami stood slightly on her tiptoes and it happened to make her glutes flex in her black skinny jeans. The view caught her by surprise and held her in a trance for a few seconds. She hadn't realized she was staring until Asami turned around. She quickly turned back around to stare down at the plates of food, like a kid who had just been caught cheating. A bright red blush spread across her face. She was pathetic, drooling over Asami like an adolescent boy. The morning after she let things get too far with her while she was drunk. She mentally smacked herself for being so pitiful. When Asami set the plate and glass of milk in front of her, it snapped her out of her self-depreciating trance. Asami then sat down on the other barstool with a glass of water in front of her. She quickly popped the top off of the bottle of aspirin, poured two into her hand, and then put the top back on. Then, she popped the two into her mouth and washed it down with a swig of water. Korra watched her out of the corner of her eye, feeling partly at fault that she was feeling so under the weather. Once she saw Asami start eating, she did the same and worked on devouring entirely too many pancakes.

They ate in silence, both working on their food with too much gusto to talk. When they were finished, there was barely a complete egg or pancake left on the serving plates. Both of them felt much better after filling up, Asami especially now that the Aspirin had now kicked in. Korra scanned around at the mess she made of the kitchen and quickly jumped up, grabbing their dirty dishes simultaneously, and put them in the sink. She turned on the faucet to start washing the dishes immediately, still feeling guilty about the mess she made.

"No fair, Korra! Don't start without me!" Asami jumped up from her seat, rushed behind Korra, and ripped the sponge that she had picked up from her hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" Asami flipped herself over and pressed herself back against the other part of the sink that was next to the one Korra was in front of. She then stretched her arms all the way up and backwards some, using her height to keep the sponge just out of reach of Korra. The Avatar wasted no time in surrounding Asami and pressing against her to try to reach the sponge from her hand. Korra had one hand on the left side of Asami on the sink, the other was reaching for the sponge that was in the taller girl's hand. Both she and Asami were laughing uncontrollably.

"No- Stop- You can't have it!" Asami breathed out between giggles. Korra was keeping her eyes on the prize and continuously jumping up to try to reach it.

"C'mon Asami! You can't use your height against me, it's not fair!" Korra protested, still laughing.

Korra's blue eyes shifted from the sponge down to the girl who was trapped between her and the sink. Suddenly, the intimacy of the situation hit her all at once. Korra was instantly made aware of every body part of theirs that was pressing against the other; their hips, their chests, their thighs. Those body parts then began to spread tingles like wildfire across her entire body. Korra's laughter died down and trailed off and she was left staring at Asami's beautiful face with the ghost of a smile on her face. She suddenly noticed that the other girl wasn't wearing her make-up like usual and yet somehow, she looked even more gorgeous. Her lips were seductively red and delicious looking, her eyelashes were naturally long, and her face seemed to glow more than usual. She wondered why she wore make-up at all.

Confused about why Korra had stopped laughing, she looked at her face and was hit with a bit of shock when her green eyes locked directly with the sparkling blue ones. The smile also fell off of her face when she was drawn in by Korra's eyes. Her eyes flickered from the blue pools of desire to the plump lips. She subconsciously ran her tongue across her lips. Korra's blue eyes followed every movement of her tongue with yearning apparent in her eyes. The Avatar suddenly forgot all about her hand that was still hanging in the air, and let it rest on Asami's forearm which had also been in the air holding the sponge. Korra's fingers gently wrapped around the arm as the distance between the two girls became smaller and smaller. Everything was drowned out except the distant sound of the rushing water behind them in the sink. Asami's green eyes glistened with desire as they locked onto the bright blue ones. She watched them get even closer with bated breath.

Korra leaned more into Asami's body to close the distance between them without much thought behind the action. It was as if the green forest hidden in Asami's eyes had a lasso around her body that was pulling her closer with a tangible force. All of a sudden, Korra's hand slipped right off of Asami's arm. It abruptly hit the button on the hose of the sink and it sprayed water directly in her face right before she lost her balance and fell with her face into Asami's shoulder. The sudden change of events snapped Asami out of her daze and she burst out laughing, holding Korra up as the shorter girl attempted to get her balance back. Korra raised her head slowly, her hair stuck to her wet face, and glared at Asami. The taller girl placed her hand over her mouth to try to stifle her laughter as she watched the water drip off the glaring face. Korra couldn't keep a straight face, however, and broke out into laughter as well. Although, the Avatar had no plans to take this laying down. She quickly reached behind Asami, grabbed the hose, and sprayed Asami with it. The other girl hadn't been expecting this, and gasped in surprise before shielding herself with her hands and laughing.

"Ah, I'm sorry I didn't mean," she stopped to laugh and defend off a particularly direct attack of water then continued. "I didn't mean to laugh!"

She ran from Korra until she was a safe distance from the hose then sat down on the ground, exhausted from the laughter and running since she wasn't at her best due to the hangover. Korra pouted when she realized Asami was out of the water's reach and then slid down the cabinet to the ground, she pushed her wet hair out of her face, her laughter dying down. Once they both stopped laughing, they both just looked at each other with huge smiles on their faces. Asami looked at the kitchen, which was still in a state of chaos from earlier, but now had puddles of water all over the floor. She laughed while shaking her head.

"Should we actually try to clean the kitchen now?"


	6. The Game Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, also a challenge is created

Asami ran her cloth along the counter to finish cleaning up the last bits of pancake batter stuck to its surface. Korra was standing up on her tip toes to reach some splatters that were hardened on the cabinets with her sponge. Asami glanced out of the corner of her eye and saw the big bad Avatar struggling to reach and giggled to herself. Korra quickly shot her a playful glare, knowing exactly why she was giggling. Asami's giggles quieted down shortly and she was left staring down at the counter with a small smile on her face. Suddenly, remembering last night, she stopped her motions and stared down at the hand that was holding the rag. She bit down on her lip as she gathered some courage. She had to bring up last night. She needed to apologize. She didn't dare to look over at Korra; she knew her words would fail her if she did.

"Hey Korra… Listen… About last night…" Her words trailed off and she held in deep breath.

She chanced a look at Korra from her peripheral. Her hand had also stopped moving and her shoulders were hunched up in a tense manner. This did not help her nerves whatsoever. She let out her breath in a deep sigh.

"I'm sorry about last night," both of the girls said in unison. Both eyes widened at the same time as well. Asami let go of her rag and turned to look at Korra. Korra was already facing her direction and looking at her.

"What are you—" They both started, speaking in unison once again. A tiny smile on Asami's face broke through the tension. Korra gave a nervous chuckle.

"Why would you need to apologize, Asami?"

Asami bit her lip thoughtfully. She wondered if Korra really didn't know why she was apologizing or if she was playing dumb to spare her feelings.

"Last night… For the things I did… I didn't mean to—" to let myself lose control of my feelings like that, she had meant to say. However, Korra didn't let her finish.

With her face turning steadily redder by the second Korra stopped Asami, "Don't apologize. I should be the one apologizing… I didn't mean to let that happen. I was more sober, I should've stopped it…"

Those words struck Asami right in the heart like a spear. She wanted to ask her, 'Then why didn't you? Why did you let me embarrass myself like that?' However, she held it in. With sadness in her heart she instead replied, "Well it's not like I gave you much choice. I was pretty persistent after all."

Flashes of last night flew through her head.  _Persistent_. Persistent kisses. Soft lips. Burning touches. Warm skin. Asami seemed as if she was ready to devour Korra last night. And had she been in the right state of mind, Korra would've gladly let her. The Avatar blushed at the thought of that. She shook her head slightly to rid herself of those thoughts.

Once she realized Asami's words were dripping with sorrow, Korra wanted to say something to lighten the mood. She placed her hands on her hips and puffed her chest out, looking somewhat like a superhero. She said with a cheesy grin, "Well, I am the Avatar after all. Bringer of peace. Master of the four elements. Uniter of the nations. It's not like I had no choice. I think I'm able to handle one non-bender if needed." Korra's goofy tactics brought a smile to Asami's face. She hardly blamed herself for the way she felt about the beautiful watertribe girl. I mean, c'mon, how could she not have feelings for her?

"Just a non-bender, huh?"

Korra's face turned a deep shade of red as she tried to backtrack, "No, I mean— you're not just— of course I would never—"

Asami raised her hand up to stop Korra in her tracks, with a strangely cocky smile. "I get what you meant,  _Avatar Korra_ ," The last two words were loaded with false flattery. "You think you could beat me if we sparred, don't you?" Korra laughed a little too hard in response.

"Well, no offense Asami. But I am the Avatar, after all. Besides that, have you seen these guns?" Korra raised her arms and flexed her impressive biceps with a toothy grin on her face. Asami attempted to seem unfazed by the action. However, she couldn't deny that Korra was extremely toned, in the most delicious way. Asami's grin grew.

"Then how about later today?"

Korra's eyes grew. "Later today, what?"

Asami chuckled, the smug smile still remaining on her face. "We spar. I challenge you, honorable Avatar Korra, to a spar match with me, a simple non-bender. No bending, no combat gloves, just a hand to hand sparring match."

Korra noticeably swallowed. The idea of sparring Asami didn't scare her. It was the prospect of being up close and personal with Asami. After last night, she didn't quite trust her self-control. Her cheeks once again became a shade of red. She couldn't back down, Asami would never let her live that down. Neither would Mako or Bolin once they heard about it.

"Okay, you're on."

Asami grinned victoriously. She grabbed her rag, put it away, and then straightened up.

"I so feel gross. I'm going to go shower the rest of this hangover away." She walked past Korra and started to walk out of the kitchen. She called over her shoulder as she walked up the stairs, "Make yourself at home, Korra." Korra tried to fight her eyes from being magnetized to the sultry sway of Asami's hips and flexing of Asami's glutes as she walked up the stairs. She was unsuccessful at fighting herself.

After Asami disappeared from sight, Korra continued to clean up the batter. When she was finished, she put her sponge away, and walked towards the living space. She plopped down on the couch and the force of the drop made her suddenly realize she had to pee. What great timing. Korra was sure Asami had about a million bathrooms in her estate, but she only knew where one was, the one by the master bedroom. And she was sure Asami was occupying that one. She sighed despondently and sank further into the welcoming black couch. She hadn't realized how comfortable it was last night. Again, a flashback of frantic hands and lips on her plagued her mind. Well of course you hadn't noticed it was comfortable, her mind told her, you weren't lying on the couch; you were on top of Asami. The residual feelings of Asami's body pressed under hers were enough to make her body feel heated. She brought her hand up to her head and closed her eyes tightly, attempting to will the image away. Shit, she needed a shower herself, a cold one.

Unfortunately, thinking of the shower made her desire to use the restroom that much worse. She glanced at the modern looking clock on the wall. It had been thirty-five minutes since Asami went to shower. Surely, she was done by now. Korra pushed herself up off of the couch. Slowly, she walked up the stairs and down the hallway. She approached the bathroom on her right. Her feet stopped moving a few feet from the door and she listened carefully for the sound of the shower running. She didn't hear anything, so she cautiously advanced towards the bathroom. She noticed that light was pouring through the cracked bathroom door. Ah, so she must've already gone to the room to get dressed, Korra thought. She creeped into the bathroom slowly, pushing the door open as she went. When the door was opened wide enough to see into, her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Nope, she was wrong. Asami was still in there. Very much still in there.

Clad in only a lilac towel wrapped around herself, Asami was bent over at the waist with her long wet black flipped in front of her. She had a white towel in one hand and was about to wrap her hair into it. Korra stared in shock, she didn't even think to cover her eyes. Time seemed to slow down tenfold. Beads of moisture were clinging to Asami's porcelain skin and each one fell in slow motion to the tile floor. Asami's body tensed up, realizing she was no longer alone, and she dropped the towel that was in her hand, then tossed her long hair back. In Korra's eyes, the action was awe-inspiring. Strands of her long beautiful hair flung water droplets behind her. Each drop seemed to catch the light perfectly and sparkle brilliantly. Once her hair landed on her shoulders, Korra took in the sight of her. Her wet hair was splayed across her shoulders and down her back. The towel was tucked in at the corner of her cleavage, which was plump and exceptionally alluring. The towel stopped mid-thigh where water dripped down her creamy skin there and Korra found herself tracing the journey of the droplets with her eyes.

"Ahem," Asami cleared her throat to catch Korra's attention. It worked, as the Avatar's eyes quickly shot up to meet the patient green ones. Her cheeks were painted a shade of red darker than ever before. A knowing smile formed on Asami's face as she brought her hand across to hold the corner of the towel where it was tucked in to secure it. Korra had definitely been staring. Asami realized that, although she wasn't quite sure of the reason why. Maybe Korra had just been shocked by the scene in front of her. "Korra, don't sneak up on me like that. You almost just got a kick straight to the ribs."

Korra's face stayed red. It wasn't helping that she imagined Asami lifting one of her slender legs to kick wearing only a towel and what that would reveal. Her mouth felt dry as she tried to reply. She managed to stutter out, "Uh, yeah s-sorry. Um, the door was, uh, open. I thought… I didn't know you were still in here…" Her voice trailed off. Asami chuckled softly in response.

"Ah, sorry about that. I'm not quite used to having company over." Asami gave her an innocent smile. However, the mischievous twinkle in her emerald eyes made Korra wonder.

"Oh, um, it's okay… It is y-your place after all…" Korra reached her hand up to the back of her head and scratched it sheepishly.

Asami kept the sweet smile on her face. She was thoroughly enjoying this shy and flustered side of the Avatar. She had made it up in her mind that no matter her feelings she wouldn't do anything risk their friendship. Korra was special to her.  _However_ , that didn't mean she couldn't push the boundaries a bit every now and again. Asami's grin suddenly turned impish, matching the intention revealed in her eyes. She used the back of her hand to flip her wet hair over her shoulder and placed a sultry smile on her face. She bit down on her bottom lip before saying in a low voice, "You're still staring, you know."

At this, Korra clapped her hand over her eyes a little too hard, making a slapping sound. She then spun around so fast she almost got dizzy. "Oh my god. I am soo sorry," With that, she started quickly walking out of the bathroom. "I—" Before she could continue her apology, she slammed face first into the wall beside the bathroom door with a bang. Thankfully, her hand was covering part of her face. She dropped her hand from her face and squinted her eyes at the bit of pain. "Ow." Korra brought her hand back up to her face to cover her sore nose.

In response, Asami quickly walked over to her. She lightly placed her hand on Korra's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

She recoiled slightly from the touch on her shoulder. The Avatar was barely able to contain her desire; a practically naked Asami touching her would not help matters in the least. She side stepped to go through the actual doorway this time and replied, "Um, yeah, I-I'm fine."

Asami then allowed herself to giggle softly at the situation as Korra walked out. She smiled to herself.

Oh, yeah. She could have fun with this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual tension is at its peak! What will happen next when they spar? ;) Find out next chapter :D


	7. Your Distraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra spar :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly NSFW content ahead

Water cascaded down sturdy mocha shoulders as skilled hands were pressed, palms flat, against the wall in front of the pensive girl. The powerful water stream glued Korra's brown short hair to her face and she blew the water out in front of her as it ran into her mouth. Her ice blue eyes closed as she took in the feeling of the warm water massaging her muscles and relaxing her worries. So much for a cold shower, she thought. The idea brought a smile to her face. She had never been a fan of cold showers, despite being from the Southern Watertribe where it was always cold.

Warm showers were her comfort. She always seemed able to sort through the most difficult of issues when the rushing sound of water drowned out her anxiety. But the warm water did nothing to dampen the raging fire lit in her groin by that girl.  _That girl_. Asami; whose movements were fluid like a waterbender, but she manipulated the flames of desire within her like a professional firebender. Korra let out a sigh of sexual frustration. She lathered her body with body wash from her blue loofah. The scent wafted up to her nose and she inhaled deeply. It was the sweet scent of fruit, strawberries and a few other undistinguishable ones. The Avatar let the suds run down her body as she stood back under the water. Her hand subconsciously ran down her abs and down to her thighs as she took in the scent and pictured smelling it in straight from Asami's bare skin. Instantly, her eyes snapped open and she yanked her hand back from herself. Just what was she about to do? God, this shower was supposed to make her feel less unsatisfied, not more. She sighed in discontent and ran her hands through her wet hair, slicking it back.

Meanwhile, while waiting for Korra to get out of the shower, Asami changed into her usual outfit. This outfit gave her tons of flexibility for sparring. She felt so much better, the shower made her hangover practically go away. There was a dull ache in her frontal lobe, but it was bearable. She looked into the body length mirror in her room that stood next to her walk-in closet. She pinned the left side of her hair back with a discreet pin. Asami then ran her hands down her outfit, smoothing it down to her skin. A smirk appeared on her face as she stared at herself in the mirror. She was planning on showing Korra just how powerful a non-bender could be. She turned around and jumped as she saw the Avatar standing in her doorway, leaning against the frame with her arms crossed across chest. Asami clutched her chest as her heart raced.

"Jeez Korra, you scared me. Say something next time, don't just stand there."

Korra's cheeks tinged pink, she straightened up, and uncrossed her arms. The Avatar was caught off guard. She had been admiring Asami's figure without realizing it. Her eyes shifted down to her feet timidly.

"Heh, sorry about that." A kind smile appear on Asami's face as she saw Korra acting shy. Her short wet hair was hanging in front of her face as she stared down at her feet.

"How was your shower?" Korra blushed furiously at the thought of what she had almost done in the shower moreover, she was thinking of her female friend.

"Uh, it was good. Your water pressure is, um, really great." Korra immediately felt stupid for saying that. She didn't really know what to say. Truthfully, Asami's shower was luxurious. The water came out of a spout that made her feel like she was bathing under a waterfall. And it was big enough to have at least ten people shower in there. However, remembering what she had been thinking about in said shower made her mind blank. Asami giggled softly at Korra's comment.

"Good to hear." She started walking out of the room and past Korra. "Follow me, we're going to the sparring room." Korra's blue eyes widened.

"Already?"

Asami stopped walking and grinned.

"Yes, unless you want to back out of the challenge," Asami teased with a cocky grin on her face. "You might embarrass yourself anyways." Korra scoffed immediately.

"Me? Embarrass myself?" She laughed mockingly. "Not gonna happen. I just don't wanna hurt you, ya know." A playfully arrogant smile appeared on her face. Asami looked over her shoulder back at Korra with an amused grin on her face.

"Oh, don't you worry, Avatar Korra. I think I'll be fine."

She turned back around and started heading down the stairs. Korra followed her closely as they went downstairs, immediately turning to the left to go into the hallway that was behind the stairs. They then walked down the hallway in silence, passing multiple closed doors. Korra vaguely wondered what all those rooms could possibly be for. One of those doors Asami suddenly stopped beside. Korra had to stop quickly to avoid running into the back of her.

"Ah." Korra gasped in surprise. Upon seeing Asami's body language completely change, Korra asked quietly, "Are you alright?"

A sad smile came across the taller girl's face.

"Yeah, sorry. Just… Suddenly remembered why I didn't want to stay here."

Korra's eyebrows drew together in confusion and she looked over at the door Asami was standing next to. It looked fancier than the rest. Most of the other doors didn't have a lock, but this one did she could tell by old-fashioned keyhole. She cautiously approached Asami and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Asami, it's going to be alright. You don't have to face this alone, you have me, Mako, Bolin, all of team Avatar. We will support you through anything." Asami smiled a little bigger, albeit sadly.

"Thank you Korra. Thank you so much… I was having so much fun with you, I practically forgot about him."

That made Korra happy, she liked being able to cheer her female friend up. Korra nodded in response, though Asami couldn't see the nod as she was facing forward, and then lifted her hand from her shoulder.

"Anytime, Asami. I'll happily be your distraction."

Asami turned her head back to see Korra's bright and optimistic smile. It warmed her heart. I'd love for you to be my distraction, Asami thought to herself. Her smile turned into a more cheerful one. Korra's positivity was absolutely contagious. She resumed walking towards the sparring room.

After passing a few doors, they finally reached the room. This room didn't have a door, just an archway. The massive amount of sunlight pouring immediately blinded Korra. She squinted her eyes. The room was filled almost end to end with thick blue rubber mats. There were hooks on the walls with white hand towels hanging from them. The walls were lined with windows all around it. There was a huge fan in the corner of the room that was currently off. In the other corner, there was a punching bag with different sized punching gloves laying on the floor next to it. A table stood next to doorway with different equipment on it; tape to wrap their hands, water bottles, bandages, and a first aid kit.

"Wow."

Korra was awestruck. Asami picked up the tape and started wrapping her hands.

"You like it?"

Korra nodded vigorously, "Yeah. This place is amazing, Asami. I swear you have a secret room for everything." Asami chuckled at the comment.

The taller girl said with a laugh, "Hurry up and wrap your hands."

Korra snapped out of her amazement and walked up to the table, picking up the other tape. After Asami was done wrapping her hands, she picked up her hair and started putting it into a ponytail. She stepped forward onto the mat filled floor. Korra finally finished wrapping her hands and looked over to Asami.

"Are you sure about this?" The Avatar continued with a smirk, "It's not too late to back out you know." She started walking forward to step on the cushioned floor as well and then stood facing Asami.

Asami's eyebrow twitched and she bit her lip with a smile to hold back a comment. "Yes, I'm sure,  _honorable_  Avatar Korra."

The second she finished her sentence, she adopted a fighting stance. Her right arm was drawn back, and her left arm was put horizontally in a defensive position in front of her torso. She spread her legs out slightly to make her position stable. Korra grinned at her as she watched the other girl quickly get into sparring mode. The Avatar got herself into a fighting stance as well; she slid her right leg out in front of her, spreading her legs to ground herself. She drew back her left arm straight back behind her, palm out, and the other arm was placed straight out in front of her, palm open and facing Asami. She flipped the hand facing Asami around so her palm was facing inwards and bent her hand in a 'Come at me' motion.

Without giving Korra a moment to think, Asami charged forward, positioning herself beside Korra, and threw her arm out sideways with a blow directed towards the side of the other girl's face. Korra barely managed to get her hand up to block the blow. Asami smiled, as she quickly bent down and used the heel of her right foot to kick the back of Korra's leg, knocking her off balance. The Avatar nearly fell to the floor as her leg buckled, but she managed to stop herself and threw a heavy blow towards Asami's torso. Asami quickly brought her hand up to block it and winced slightly as it connected. Then she quickly threw an elbow to the Avatar's side before she could draw back her hand to block. Korra was only slightly affected by the strike as there wasn't much force behind it. She jumped backwards to create some distance between them.

Asami was fast. She moved too quickly for Korra to block every blow of hers. Korra, however slower, had more force behind each blow. The Avatar took a few seconds to catch her breath, then charged forward, trying to get the upper hand this time. She threw her hand to strike Asami in the face, but her fist connected with air as Asami ducked, and countered with an uppercut to Korra's torso. She hit right below her sternum and forced the air out of Korra. Korra gasped as she automatically bent slightly forward, then stubbornly threw her other arm out which connected with Asami's shoulder. The power behind the blow threw Asami off balance. Korra grinned victoriously, and drew back her hand to throw another blow to take advantage of Asami's position. However, Asami placed her hand flat on the ground, threw her leg straight up, and dove it at the side of Korra's face. Korra wasn't expecting the quick counter and it connected directly with the side of her face.

Asami quickly got back to her feet and went into a defensive stance. One hand was guarding her torso again while her offensive hand was pulled back. It took Korra a second to recover from the blow to her face. However Korra was determined not to lose, so as fast as she could, she rushed forward and started throwing less heavy but quick strikes towards Asami. Asami dodged about half of them, the other half she quickly threw her hands up to block them. Korra finished the assault with a slower but particularly strong strike towards the middle of Asami's face. Asami knew she would need both arms to block the incoming blow so her arms were rapidly brought up and forearms were crossed to provide more defense against the blow. When the strike hit, the incredible force made Asami slide backwards across the mat. Immediately, she dug her back foot as much as she could into the mat.

The blow hindered Asami a bit, since it hurt her arms when it connected and she used a lot of energy to stop it from pushing her further back. Korra noticed this and instantly followed up with a blow to the side of her torso. Asami's arms still in pain, she didn't get a chance to block the blow completely. Some of the force connected directly to her side and she lost her breath at the power of it. Korra followed up by hooking her foot behind Asami's ankle and yanking it forward, at the same time she charged forward, wrapping her hands around the other girl's waist. There was no way Asami could stay standing on one foot after the weight that Korra pushed onto her, so she tumbled down to the mat with a thump.

Asami suddenly started delivering rapid blows to Korra's sides from her new position. They weren't too powerful, but if she took enough of the hits Korra knew the other girl would win this. So after about seven hits connected, Korra grabbed her wrists. She pulled them above Asami's head and pinned them to the mat using her brute strength. Asami growled as she struggled viciously to get a more dominant position. Korra moved her right leg between Asami's to try and get a hold on her. She pushed her leg forward as she used her elbow to try to lift her body up. Korra hadn't really thought the movement through and her knee connected directly to the apex of Asami's thighs.

A soft moan escaped Asami's lips at the action. Asami's eyes widened instantaneously, as she had not meant for that sound to come out, and she quickly bit down on her lip in embarrassment. She desperately hoped Korra hadn't heard that. However, she knew that Korra did as she felt her stop moving immediately. Asami glanced up at her and her blue eyes were wide open in shock. Once the taller girl saw this, her face, which had been red from the exercise, turned redder and she turned her head to the side to avoid making eye contact with other girl.

Without thinking, Korra slammed her knee forward again and a gasp of pleasure was yanked from Asami. She bit down on her lip harder to prevent another moan. Her chest started heaving even faster than before when she was just out of breath. Damn it, was she doing this on purpose? She chanced a look up at Korra. The look of pure lust swimming in those crystal blue irises shocked her. Her chest was heaving with deep breaths as well. Asami's heart started speeding up at the sight of her. The other girl had no idea of the tremendous effect she had on her. Her hips started moving subtly of their own accord, desperately trying to find friction to relieve the building tension between her legs. When Korra felt this, she darted her tongue out and ran it over her lips in an attempt to relieve the feeling of being parched that suddenly came over her. Every now and again the Avatar's toned thigh would brush just right against Asami's center and make her breathing hitch.

Then all at once, Asami remembered what they had been doing just moments before. The reason why they were in this room to begin with. She concentrated on stopping her hip movements. It was pretty hard since it was really just an instinctive motion. However, she refused to lose to the Avatar. Swiftly, she brought her left leg out up to her chest to remove it from being caught between Korra's and moved it to the outside of the other girl's leg. She promptly wrapped her legs around Korra's waist tightly then used her grip to pull Korra's body flush against hers, knocking her off balance. On impulse, Korra used one of her hands to catch herself from falling, loosening her grip on Asami's wrists. The taller girl took advantage of this and broke her hands free from the grip. She wrapped those newly liberated arms around Korra's upper torso, just under her arms, then clasped her hands together to secure them behind her back. She smirked victoriously and looked up at Korra, who was now holding herself up with both hands on either side of Asami's head. She didn't seem to understand the gravity of the situation, that Asami now had the upper hand. Her blue eyes were still filled with desire and she seemed unfazed by the change in position. The smile fell from Asami's face and her eyes narrowed.

Then she had an idea to snap the Avatar out of her trance. She leaned up using her hold on Korra to pull herself up. Then once she was next to her ear, she whispered smugly, "I win, Avatar Korra." The warm breath on Korra's ear triggered goosebumps that trailed all over her body. Asami felt Korra shudder under her grip in response. Asami pulled back from her ear to look at Korra with a smirk on her face. However, her smirk fell almost immediately when she saw Korra's face.

The Avatar's eyes were flickering slowly between glowing pure white eyes and crystal blue ones. A gasp came from Asami's lips and she loosened her grip slightly.

"Korra?" Asami questioned softly.

Instantly, as if that word was a spark that set off a bomb, Korra dove her head down and attached her lips to the skin on Asami's neck. Asami took in a breath of air sharply both due to pleasure and pure shock. Korra's soft lips started trailing kisses up Asami's skin to her jaw. The taller girl no longer was focused on her hold, so she let her arms drop from around Korra's torso. Immediately Korra grabbed those hands, and pinned them above her head. This time, after getting a good grip, she let one of her hands go and held both of Asami's wrists in one strong hand. The other hand she ran down Asami's side and traced the curves of her body. Korra let the hand travel all the way up to one of the thighs that were wrapped around her. Soft lips left the delicate porcelain skin and then crashed on red lips below her. The sudden kiss surprised Asami and so it took a few seconds before she reciprocated. Once she did, the passion of the kiss left her breathless. She could feel the assertiveness, effects of the Avatar State she assumed, but there was a tenderness there that was so Korra. She hummed blissfully into the kiss and Korra's hand, which had been resting at the back of her thigh, moved to one of the four clasps at her top and undid it. Then her lips abruptly were torn from the others. They went back to kissing Asami's neck, which truth be told was her weak spot. Another moan unwillingly slipped out of the taller girl.

Korra continued kissing down her slender neck. As she undid the clasps, she kissed each bit of new skin she uncovered. Once the red lacy bra was fully uncovered, Korra lips quickly moved to the kiss above one of the cups of her bra and she sucked slightly hard on the skin there. Asami threw her head back against the mat and arched her back up as a cry of need passed her lips. She wouldn't be surprised if the shorter girl could feel her dampness on her lower stomach even through both of their clothing.

"Mmm, Korra…"

Asami was lost in the pleasure that the other girl was giving her. Upon hearing her name, Korra lifted her head to look at her and her eyes had a steady white glow to them. God, Asami wanted this so bad. She really did… But not like this. She wiggled her hands for a second trying to free them, no luck there. She had expected that much. Korra's head went back down and this time she darted her tongue at the silky skin under the bra cup, not quite reaching the peak. Asami bit her lip to hold back a sound.

Asami called out in a shaky voice, "K-Korra."

This time, the Avatar didn't seem hear her name being called. The caramel hand moved up to Asami's bra strap and started tugging it down her shoulder. Asami's heart started speeding up significantly. Asami became slightly panicked, she didn't want the moment she'd been dreaming of to turn out like this.

In a more alarmed voice Asami spoke up, "Korra!"

All of a sudden, the hand froze in place and slowly the other girl lifted her head. Asami looked straight into her eyes. They were flickering between pure white and sapphire like static on a TV channel until she got a clear picture of Korra's crystal blue eyes. Her eyebrows scrunched together in a confused manner with a dazed look in her eyes that she tried to blink away. Suddenly, Korra took in Asami's appearance, her top wide open with her bra exposed, the strap slightly off of her shoulder, a small hickey at the top of her breast, hands pinned under Korra's one, a chest heaving with deep breaths, and a worried expression on her face. Korra gasped, and quickly let go of Asami's wrists. In response, the taller girl unwrapped her legs from around her torso. Immediately, Korra scrambled backwards off of the other girl. She leaned back on her hands and stared at Asami with a horrified expression on her face.

"Korra it's—" The Avatar clumsily got to her feet. She stared at the other girl for a second with a look that was full of self-loathing before she rushed to the door and out of the room. "Korra, wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to the Avatar? When will they finally truly get it on? Continue reading to find out ;)


	8. Oh Raava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra tries to figure out why the Avatar state was invoked

After Asami finished fixing her top and her hair was it wasn't in a state of despair again, she stood up. A sigh came from deep within her chest. She hoped that Korra was alright. She had looked panicked and didn't even try to listen to Asami tell her that it was okay. After all, it wasn't like she was doing something to her that Asami hadn't wanted in the first place. Not that she would've told Korra that. However, she knew Korra wasn't capable of ever hurting her. Therefore, she was never truly worried about the predicament she was in. She grabbed one of the hand towels off of the hook on the wall and wiped sweat from her face, back of her neck, and her upper chest. Her hand froze over the spot where the skin was slightly tender. She pulled her top away from her skin with the hand that was holding her towel. She glanced down her top at the dark red hickey on her skin and smiled slightly. She ran the fingers of her other hand over the place where her skin was raised somewhat. Korra had marked her. Her smile grew as she traced the outline of the mark. Was it bad if she kind of liked it?

Shaking those thoughts out of her head and the smile off of her face, she let go of her top. She looked out of the windows across the sparring room. The sun was starting to sink low in the sky. A small chuckle escaped her. This little day trip was taking a bit longer than they had expected. Not that she minded. At all. Asami worked on taking off the wrappings that were still on her hands, then threw the towel in the laundry bin in the side of the room and grabbed a water bottle. She paused for a few seconds in front of the waters and then grabbed a second one before starting towards the stairs. She hoped to think of something comforting to say on the way upstairs because right now she was drawing a blank.

Meanwhile upstairs, Korra was sitting crossed-legged on the patio attached to the master bedroom. Her still taped fists were pressed together, knuckles touching and her eyes were closed. A breeze blew her short her back as she took in a deep breath. Her past lives would be really useful right about now. However, she would be fine with talking to Raava. She concentrated for a few minutes and suddenly her spirit was being transported to the spirit world. When she arrived, she opened her eyes and pushed herself off of the ground. She took a moment to take in the beautiful scenery. All the leaves and grass was the most brilliant shade of green and there were beautiful purple flowers scattered everywhere. There were a bunch of spirits floating around merrily, some of which took notice of her. Korra was unsure of how to approach this. She had no idea of how to contact Raava.

"Raava?"

She waited a few moments and nothing happened. She brought her fist up to her mouth and cleared her throat.

"Hello? Uh, Raava?"

Still nothing. She scrunched her face up in frustration and raised her voice, "Raava! Hello! It's me, Korra, the Avatar, I need to ta-" She was interrupted by a sudden cough. She reached her hand up to her throat as her eyebrows bunched in confusion. That was weird, she thought. She dropped her hand from her throat. Anyways, where was I? She continued to call out for Raava, this time in a yell, "RAAV-" Another cough.

Her hand was brought up to her throat immediately as a fit of coughs overtook her. She dropped to her knees as she held her throat and tried to catch her breath between vicious coughs. One particular cough happened that made her feel like she was going to literally cough a lung out. Instead, the cough ignited her Avatar State, her arms shot out to the side and her head was thrown back as her eyes lit up bright white. Suddenly, a glowing white ghost-like substance poured out of her mouth upwards and Korra felt like it was dragging her soul along with it. Finally, the substance stopped pouring out, Korra was yanked from her Avatar State, and she collapsed forward, catching herself on her hands with her chest heaving in an attempt to catch her breath. She took a few moments gasping in breaths when suddenly,

"Yes, young Avatar?"

Korra's head shot up in surprise and she looked at the glowing white and blue spirit which was Raava.

"Raava!" She called out excitedly. She used a hand to help her get up to her feet. Her tone suddenly changed as she remembered the forceful way she had arrived. "What the hell was that?"

"You called me. You seemed persistent." Raava replied matter-of-factly in her echoing yet soothing voice.

"Well, yes, but what the hell was all that? I mean, the whole nearly killing me thing. Was that really necessary?" Korra rubbed her raw throat at the reminder of it.

Raava didn't have facial features, but if she did Korra was sure she'd be glaring.

"You do realize that as the Avatar, I am part of you. You cannot expect me to tear myself away from you and not feel any effects of it."

Korra's cheeks tinted in embarrassment as she had not actually thought of that. Again, she cleared her dry throat. "Uh, well, yes I guess that makes sense," Korra mumbled while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Was there something you actually wanted to talk about or do you just like the feeling of gasping for air?" Raava asked impatiently. "It isn't wise to be separated for long."

The Avatar huffed grumpily and narrowed her eyes. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there is."

"Well?"

The Avatar rolled her eyes, she never thought a spirit like Raava could be so impatient. "Well, I'll get straight to the point then. Earlier, I was sparring with Asami and… Something happened… The Avatar State was triggered out of the blue."

"Out of the blue?" Raava inquired.

"Yes… And in that state, I almost did something I'd never forgive myself for." She lowered her eyes to stare down at her feet in shame.

"Avatar Korra, the Avatar State was not activated 'out of the blue'." Raava stated.

Korra's blue eyes flew up to Raava, widened in surprise and confusion.

"What do you mean?" She asked with rising curiosity.

"You called for me. Therefore, you put yourself into the Avatar State." Raava informed her.

"What?!" Korra exclaimed. "What do you mean I called for you? I did not, I was just trying to spar!" Korra crossed her arms over her chest, her face demanding a better explanation. Again, Korra could practically see the glare on Raava's not face.

"It must have been an intense sparring match because you called out, 'Oh, Raava help me' along with saying my name in some sort of chant. So I helped."

Korra's face turned bright red, possibly brighter than it ever had before. Her eyes became as wide as saucers. Despite the monotonous tone in her voice, she wondered if Raava knew exactly what kind of 'intense' the match was. She sputtered out, "But that was... It was cause… I wasn't…"

"Not to mention, your emotional and mental state was in ruins, it seemed that you were in distress. So therefore, the Avatar State was activated," Raava interrupted. Korra stood there in shock. Had she really triggered the Avatar State herself? She stood there for about a minute before Raava spoke up, "Well, if that's all, we really should rejoin." Raava started floating closer to her.

"Wait!" Korra cried out with her hands up as she took a step back. Raava stopped moving momentarily.

No longer trying to hide her impatience Raava replied shortly, "What is it, Avatar?"

Korra stared down at her feet thoughtfully. "Does that mean I can trigger it again without realizing it?"

"Yes." Raava said simply.

Korra sighed unhappily. That's what she was afraid of.

"How do I prevent that?"

"Well, I suppose, you'd have to 'take care' of the problem then instead of avoiding it."

Korra's eyes widened and shot up to look at Raava. Was she implying…? Before she had a chance to think about it more thoroughly, Raava flew at her and slammed into her body. It made Korra stumble backwards, surprisingly not falling even though it felt like a freight train just ran into her. Again her arms shot out to the side as her head jerked back and her eyes glowed a bright white. After the force of it was over with, she leaned over trying to catch the breath that had been knocked out of her, her eyes still aglow.

Back at the master bedroom, Asami sat on the edge of the bed and watched Korra from the patio. She enjoyed the way the soft breeze blew through her brown hair and made it flutter against her face. She looked so peaceful while she was sitting there, it was such a contrast to how she was last time she saw her. Asami looked past Korra to the sky. The sun had dipped below the horizon and it made Asami wonder just how long she had been watching Korra. When her eyes flicked back to Korra, she was surprised to see her trying to get to her feet while her eyes were shining with the brilliant white color that indicated the Avatar State. She jumped off the bed and rushed her to help her up. She grabbed her by the arm, and the white glow from her eyes slowly faded back to her normal crystal blue color.

Korra looked up at Asami who had a hold of her arm and their eyes locked. Instantly, they both blushed a light shade of pink and Asami finished helping the other girl to her feet. They both immediately avoided each other's eye contact, remembering what had just happened downstairs. Asami removed her hand from Korra's arm quickly and nervously started rubbing her own arm.

"Um, so how'd the meditation session go?" Asami asked quietly.

Korra glanced over at her, only getting the courage because she knew she wasn't looking back at her. "Uh, it was good… Raava helped me figure out some things."

Asami's eyes flickered over and met Korra's in disbelief. "You spoke with Raava?"

"Yeah, I did." Korra mumbled then looked down and started tugging at the tape wrapped around her hands, unraveling it in an attempt to avoid eye contact. Her cheeks burned brighter at the thought of their conversation.

"How is even that possible? I mean, isn't she like… fused with you?"

At that statement, Korra raised her eyes to meet Asami's. "Yeah… I didn't really think of that when I was calling out to her." She lowered her eyes and worked on unwrapping the tape from her dominant hand with a little bit of difficulty. She grumbled more to herself than Asami, "Remind me to never do that again."

"Here, let me help." Asami moved closer to her and grabbed her hand and started unwrapping it for her. "Why would you not do it again?"

Korra blushed, at the thought of the conversation earlier. The fact that Asami was touching her only made her blush darker. "Well for starters, it wasn't exactly the most comfortable process," Korra started. Asami finished unwrapping the tape, then let of her hand and looked into her eyes to show her she was listening. "And Raava can be kind of…" She trailed off not able to think of the proper word to describe the way she acted in their encounter.

"Kind of?" Asami inquired.

"…A smart-ass."

Asami's eyes widened at the term and then she laughed heartily. She put her hand over her mouth to try to stifle some of her laughter. However, Korra didn't find it as amusing. She narrowed her eyes at the other girl.

"What's so funny?"

Asami bent over with her hands on her knees and breathed out in between her fits of laughter, "You… calling a spirit that's tens of thousands of years old… the very spirit that… created the Avatar…" She paused as a particular strong fit of laughter broke through. "A smart-ass!"

A smile broke on Korra's face and she crossed her arms as she huffed out, "Well it's true."

Asami straightened up and shook her head while wiping tears from the corner of her eyes that had gathered through force of her laughter. "Only you, Korra. I don't think any other Avatar would have the nerve to call Raava a smart ass."

Korra chuckled. "Yep, that's me. Part of the charm and al-" A loud grumbling interrupted her sentence. The Avatar immediately went red and clapped a hand over her stomach. Asami's wide and guilty eyes shifted down to her stomach.

"Oh, jeez, Korra I'm sorry! What kind of hostess am I, letting my guest starve?" She walked inside and rushed to the phone that was sitting on her nightstand. "How does pizza sound?" Asami asked as she picked up the receiver.

"Sounds great! Meat lovers please!" Korra called out. She walked inside as well and then sat on the edge of the bed while Asami ordered. As the ordering process took longer she flopped backwards on the bed. The guilt from what had happened earlier still weighed heavily on her chest. She placed her hands behind her head and stared up at the ceiling. She wouldn't let something like that happen again. She couldn't. Asami hung up the receiver and sat down next to Korra. She then laid down hanging halfway off of the bed like how Korra was laying down.

They laid like that staring at the ceiling lost in their mutual conflicting thoughts for about half an hour until a knock resounded on the main door. They both shot up and yelled at the same time,

"Pizza's here!" Korra was the first to jump out of bed and then she raced downstairs, leaving Asami in the dust. She quickly grabbed the old fashioned door handle and yanked the rather heavy door open. "Hi! Um…" She paused and stared blankly at the pizza delivery guy. Right then she realized that she didn't have the money to pay for it. As if Asami heard her internal struggles, she ran behind up her with the cash in her hand.

"Hi, sorry about that!" Asami apologized to the delivery guy. She handed him the money with a generous tip, and grabbed the boxes from him. His eyes widened slightly as he noticed the tip.

He called over his shoulder as he ran off, "Thanks miss!"

Asami smiled and closed the door. She hadn't realized how hungry she was until she smelled the delicious scent of the pizza. She quickly walked into the living space and placed the pizza down on the coffee table that was in front of the couch. Korra followed her eagerly like a stray puppy at the sight of food. The second finished placing the two boxes down, Korra flipped them open to check which was hers, then grabbed a piece. She plopped down on the couch and immediately started scarfing it down with wild abandon. Asami stared at her in amazement before grabbing a piece of her pizza then sitting down and eating it more calmly than Korra had.

They ate in silence, besides Korra's occasional sounds of devouring her food. That was partly because of their hunger and partly because of the tension between the two. When they finally finished their food, Korra eating nearly all of her pizza and Asami only half of hers, they leaned back against the couch, blissfully full. Korra sighed in content.

"That was the best pizza ever." Korra said enthusiastically

Asami chuckled in response, "I think you just worked up an appetite." Korra blushed, ashamed as she thought of the earlier sparring match they had. She fidgeted uncomfortably at the thought. Asami took note of that from the corner of her eye and immediately regretted bringing it up. She attempted to change the subject, "So, it looks we'll have to stay another night." She remarked with a laugh, "This is turning more into a weeklong vacation than a day trip."

Korra smiled weakly, still lost in her thoughts. "Yeah, it kind of is." Her thoughts drifted to her sleeping arrangements last time. She had woken up in the middle of the night slightly cold and wishing she had something to cover herself. She had forgotten to check to see if there were any extra covers in the room. She didn't want to forget this time.

"Hey Asami, do you have any extra blankets somewhere in this huge place?" Korra asked with a teasing grin.

Asami's face scrunched up in confusion for a second before a look of realization came over her face. "Oh, no you don't. You're not sleeping on the couch again! I felt horrible about it the first time, but I forgave myself because I was drunk as all get out. I would never forgive myself."

Korra shrugged. "Alright, you must have a million guest bedrooms in this place, just point me in the right direction and I'll be good." Korra added under her breath, "As long as I don't get lost…" She glanced down the distant hallway of endless doors.

Asami stared down at her hands which were placed in her lap. She said in a soft voice, "Um, I was kind of… hoping that…" She paused, trying to get the courage to say what she wanted to say. "That you'd stay in the upstairs master bedroom with me…" Korra's eyes widened at the idea. Asami immediately try to explain her reasoning, "It's just that… the whole reason we're here is to gather my things so I don't have to be alone in this place… And if you sleep in one of the guest rooms… it'll feel like I'm all alone again…" She kept her gaze on her hands, a pink tint on her cheeks.

Korra placed her hand on Asami's shoulder. She felt so guilty worrying about being close to Asami while the other girl was worrying about actual issues, like the situation with her father.

"Of course, Asami. It's no problem at all."

Asami cast her gaze upwards to meet the sparkling blue eyes. Korra gave her a warm and compassionate smile. Asami smiled back at her before standing up.

"Thank you, Korra. It really means a lot to me." Asami gave her a gracious smile before continuing, "I'm going to go get ready for bed now. I'll set some pajamas on the bed for you while I get changed." She grabbed the pizza boxes and placed them on the kitchen counter before heading upstairs.

Korra blatantly watched her slow ascent up the stairs. It seemed like the sway of her hips was more pronounced, though that might've been in her imagination. Korra smacked her palm on forehead and slid it down her face slowly. God, she  _hoped_  she could make it through tonight. That girl was bound to be the death of her. She slowly got up and started heading up the stairs as well. Well, here goes nothing.

Korra came out of the bathroom after she finished changing into the clothes Asami lent her. It consisted of red silk bottoms with a black drawstring and a silk matching spaghetti strap tank top. She loved the way the silk felt on her skin. She desperately tried not to think of the fact that this had been touching Asami's skin prior to her wearing it. She shook those thoughts from her head as she walked into the bedroom. She saw Asami sitting at the side of the bed, facing away from her with her hair thrown over her left shoulder as she brushed it. She was wearing a black tank top, similar to her own except hers stopped above her navel, and red shorts with black lace at the bottom. And God, were those shorts short. They stopped an inch, maybe an inch and a half at most, before the rise of her rear. She sat with one leg crossed over the other, and it revealed nearly all of her creamy thighs. In response to the sight, Korra's face immediately heated up and she brought her hand up to cover her nose because she was almost certain that the heat would bring about a nosebleed. She removed her hand and checked it for blood. Thankfully, there was none.

Asami heard Korra come in and turned to face her. It was then that Korra realized the top was actually pretty tight fitting at the bust area and— Oh my God. She was not wearing a bra. Nope, she definitely wasn't wearing a bra. Korra's face burned with more heat and she quickly walked to the bed to sit down as she started to feel a little woozy from the rush of arousal.

"Are you okay Korra? Are you thirsty? I brought a water bottle in here, but I forgot to give to you." At that, Asami replaced the water bottle that was on the nightstand with the brush she had had in her hand. Blushing, she then handed the water to Korra, who took it graciously. Unbeknownst to Korra, Asami really really liked the way her pajamas fit her, they seemed to hug her chest and her muscles in all the right places. She avoided looking in Korra's eyes as she handed the water to her as if her thoughts were written on her green irises.

"Thank you. This was exactly what I needed." Korra said softly. She took the top off and downed the water, nearly finishing the whole bottle. Asami's green eyes widened.

"I guess so." A small smile tugged at her red lips. "Sorry for not giving that to you earlier."

Korra took in a huge gulp of air since she didn't stop to breathe while she was drinking and then responded, "Don't worry 'bout it."

She smiled and walked over to the nightstand to place her nearly empty bottle down. The lamp on the nightstand was the only thing illuminating the room. The Avatar didn't know if she could handle seeing Asami much longer, so she suggested, "Do you want me to turn off the light?" She turned to Asami to see her response, avoiding her eyes, before quickly realizing that her emerald eyes were the safest place to look.

Asami nodded and Korra quickly tugged the metal cord on the lamp before her face burned so brightly that it could light up the room on its own. She heard rustling, and assumed that was Asami going into bed, and then attempted to go around the bed to the other side where she'd be sleeping. She bumped into the bed a few times before making it over to her side and climbing in, under the covers. She was thankful that this was a king sized bed and Asami stayed over on the other side. She was about at her breaking point. If this kept up, all Asami would have to do is speak with that sultry voice of hers and she'd invoke the Avatar State. She sighed in frustration. She laid in the darkness for a few minutes before shutting her eyes and attempting to shut off her enjoyable but unhelpful thoughts.

Korra laid there for what seemed like an hour before her eyes sprang open and stared blankly into the dark room. She couldn't do this. There was a fire in her lower stomach that just refused to be put out. She let out a deeper sigh. Korra was so tightly wound that she felt like she was about to snap. She tried to slow her breathing down and think of something to help. That's when Raava's earlier words came back to her. 'Take care' of the problem instead of avoiding it. Hmm… Korra focused on this phrase, take care of it... Oh. Well there was always  _that_. But could she really do that with Asami lying not even a foot away? Then again, what other options did she have? Take care of it herself or trigger the Avatar state who forces her to 'take care' of it. She squeezed her eyes tightly in frustration. She hated the feeling of being stuck between a rock and a hard place. It would be much easier just to earthbend said rock.

The Avatar mentally prepared herself for what she was about to do and then listened very carefully for any signs that Asami was awake. She heard nothing but a deep and steady breathing pattern. Well, that was good. One less thing to worry about. I can't believe I'm really going to do this, she thought to herself. Then slowly and precisely, trying her best not to move the covers, she slipped her hand down her body. Korra carefully slipped her hand into the waistband of her, or rather Asami's, bottoms. She brushed her hand over the fabric of her black cotton underwear and gasped quietly at the moisture she found there. She hadn't realized just how sexually frustrated she was. Slowly, the tips of her fingers moved up and down the spot where the wetness had gathered. Just the slight motion sent shocks throughout her body.

She tried to keep her breathing quiet even though she was starting to breathe really heavily. She let her fingertips start moving in a circular motion around her sensitive bundle of nerves and she bit her lip hard, almost enough to draw blood. Her other hand moved up to her chest and slowly started rubbing it, careful not to move the blanket. The peak of her breast rose in response to the stimulation and each time she brushed across it sent a pulse of heat straight to her core. She continued her motions until she built up a steady rhythm, and felt the coil within her stomach start to tighten. Her eyes were shut tight in response.

All of a sudden, a hand was draped lightly on the side of her waist, not reaching all the way across her form. Immediately, she froze like a rabbit caught in a trap. Her heart just about stopped dead. Her thoughts quickly became panicked. She was done for. She was caught and basically this was the end of her friendship. How could she be was oblivious? When did she get so close to her? And why didn't she notice? After panicking and running a million scenarios through her head she realized something. Asami hadn't moved or said anything. She tried to slow her rapidly pounding heart down and when she finally did, she listened closely. The deep breathing rhythm was still there. She was still asleep. Korra pushed out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. A smile rose to her face despite the awkward predicament she was in. So, Asami was a cuddler, huh? That's good to know.

After the amusement of the situation wore off, the heat pounding in her nether regions reminded her that she was forgetting something. She closed her eyes tightly, exasperated. It was worse now than before. It had been so close, she had felt her relief flooding in. Just to be pulled away at the last second. Maybe it was her lust clouded mind, but she felt like it was impossible to stop now.

So carefully, more careful than she's ever been in her life, she moved her hand that was on top of her underwear. She moved it in slight motions as not to bump the other girl's hand or move her in any way. The stimulation wasn't enough and so she continued moving the hand that was resting on her chest ever so slowly. The pressure was quickly built up again and she felt herself close to the edge. She fantasized that it was really the porcelain slender fingers stroking her and rubbing her. The heat from the hand on her waist seemed to spread throughout her body and only added fuel to the fire. Her thumb accidentally was scraped across her nipple and in her mind it was Asami's thumb so it was only natural when she moaned out in a breathless gasp, "Mmm… Asami…"

Unexpectedly, hot breath surrounded her ear as a raspy and seductive voice breathed out, "Korra…"

Korra's body went completely frigid. She couldn't move at all. She was certain her heart literally did stop in her chest this time. Asami was awake. Suddenly, the hand on her waist snaked all the way around and rested over her navel. The grip was used to pull the body behind her close into her back. She could feel the soft breasts pressed firmly against her back, the only thing separating them from skin to skin contact being two thin pieces of fabric. The girl behind her leaned up so she was closer to her ear. The hot breath against her ear was raising goosebumps all over her caramel skin.

"Mmm, don't stop..." That seductive voice encouraged.

Abruptly, Korra felt a wet heat envelop her earlobe as it was taken into Asami's mouth and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped even if she tried. She wasn't able to help herself; there was no way she could stop with this kind of motivation. Her movements resumed, the carefulness replaced with a desperate ferocity. The slender hand that was on her waist slid down her stomach and dipped below her waistband to rest on top of the currently working hand. Korra's hand started to stop, unsure, but the soft hand started moving and directing her own hand.

"Fuck." Korra gasped out. The sensations were almost too much to handle. Asami was touching her right now. As she thought that, soft lips started trailing kisses down the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled back at the tingles that ran throughout her body. Suddenly, the hand that was on top of hers left and was pulled from her bottoms. She slowed her actions, immediately missing the warm hand on top of hers. She wasn't disappointed for long however, because the hand started sliding up her abs to her silk top where her other hand was methodically rubbing.

It joined the other hand there by placing itself on top of it. Asami's hand started squeezing the other, guiding it in a rhythm that was sure to send Korra straight over the edge. With the hand that was in her bottoms, fingertips were frantically rubbing up and down the bundle of nerves. She could feel the tightness building and building. She was practically holding her breath as she felt it coming on. Out of nowhere, Asami's thumb slipped off of Korra's and brushed directly across her nipple at the same time she felt teeth lightly dig into her neck and it sent Korra crashing over the edge.

"Ah! F-fuckk…Ah-sam-iiii…" Korra cried out as the wave of pleasure crashed over her whole body and pulsated through every nerve ending. Her body went completely tense as wave after wave of relief flooded through her. Her inner muscles pulsed with every beat of her heart as her body spasmed. Then all of the tension went out of her body and all that was left was a few spasms here and there from the aftershock of it.

She felt like her energy had been drained out of her. If Asami could do this without barely touching her, then Korra shuddered to think what kind of effect direct contact with her would have. Her eyelids started to feel extremely heavy and she started to wonder about the girl curled up against her. The hand moved and was now just lightly draped across her waist and her face was nuzzled into the back of her neck. She could feel the steady rhythm of the breath hitting her neck. She wondered as her eyes started to shut for good.

Was Asami ever really asleep?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to know, what team are you guys? Team AsamiTop or Team KorraTop?  
> And what did you think of sassy Raava? Comment and let me know :)


	9. A Crack in the Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra gets some answers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A treat for all of you KorraTop lovers ;) Enjoy!

Sunlight stabbed at Korra's eyelids. She squinted them in hopes to stop the rays from interrupting her deep sleep. She groaned and flipped over away from the offending light and swung her arm over. Eyes still closed, she patted the empty side of the bed with her hand and her eyebrows bunched up in confusion. She didn't remember being alone in the bed.

_"Korra…"_

Memory of a seductive whisper drifted into her mind. Her eyes shot open and stared at the bed. Did last night really happen? It had to be a dream, there was no way something like that could've actually happened to her. Her eyes darted around the room lit by the morning sun. No sign of Asami. Where'd she go?

Korra listened carefully and she heard distant footsteps echoing off of the hardwood floor. She attempted to fix her appearance as not to look like she had just risen from the grave. She scraped the dry drool from the side of her mouth hastily with her middle finger and attempted to run her fingers through her hair to untangle it. As the footsteps grew louder, she panicked, threw her head down on the pillow, and closed her eyes tight. The footsteps entered the room and she heard a soft plop on the bed next to her.

"Korra, wake up," Asami called out and Korra could hear the smile in her voice.

Korra did an exaggerated groan to seem as if she just woke up and opened her eyes with mock reluctance. Her eyes adjusted to the light and she took in the sight of Asami standing with one hand on her hip, her hair up, sunglasses on top of her head, and a cup with a plastic lid and straw in her hand. Damn, how did this girl look so beautiful in anything?

"I got you some breakfast. Man, you're a heavy sleeper, Korra." She stared at Korra for a second and then narrowed her eyes in a mix of concentration and confusion. "Your hair was a lot messier when I left though…"

Korra's cheeks immediately shaded red and she avoided Asami's eyes. She decided to change the subject. Her attention was turned to the brown paper bag on the bed. She sat up and pulled it close to her then unwrapped it. Inside was a breakfast sandwich, with some fireflakes in the meat patty.

"This looks delicious, Asami! Thank you!" She ended her sentence with a grateful smile. She unwrapped the sandwich and started immediately tearing into it.

"You're welcome," Asami replied with a chuckle. She found the way Korra devoured her meals adorable. She nodded her head towards the cup in her hand. "I also got you a coffee. Wasn't sure what kind you would like, so I just guessed that you liked it with cream and a bit of sugar." She walked towards the bed and handed the cup to her. Korra received it with a big smile with her cheeks puffed out, full of food.

Korra quickly chewed and swallowed the food in her mouth before replying, "Thanks again, I definitely needed this. After all, we have a long trip back to the air temple today."

Asami smiled and nodded, watching Korra finish her sandwich and then abruptly down her iced coffee to dislodge the lump of food in her throat. Her cheeks tinted lightly after a moment, realizing she was staring and she turned to go grab her red suitcase which was off in the corner of the room by the closet.

Korra watched her with interest as she walked. She sat with the straw in her mouth idling sipping the coffee in deep thought. Asami wasn't acting as if anything was different. In fact, she was acting like they had both just gone to sleep last night and she hadn't helped Korra 'take care' of herself.

_"Mmm…Don't stop…"_

Korra's eyes widened when the memory shot a spear of desire straight to her core. She shook her head violently to rid herself of those deliciously haunting words. Her entire face turned a deep shade of red. God, those words. That voice. Shit, she never knew Asami could sound like that. That was no dream. It was impossible, but it had to be real. There was no way she had that detailed of an imagination.

"Korra?" Asami was now standing close to the bed with a puzzled expression on her face. "Did you hear me?"

Korra forced her eyes to go back to their normal size and cleared her throat as if it would somehow clear her cloudy mind.

"S-sorry, what did you say?" Korra replied shakily.

"I, uh— Are you alright Korra?" Asami inquired, taking note of Korra's expression and flushed features.

Korra forced a smile and shook her head. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine sorry, was just dazed a bit."

Asami gave her a skeptical look, but accepted her answer nonetheless. It seemed like Korra didn't want to talk about whatever was on her mind.

"If you say so," Asami lifted up the handle on the red suitcase that was now by her side. "I asked, if you were almost ready to go?"

Korra's eyes widened and she jumped up out of bed immediately.

"Uh, yes! Yeah, I'm ready!" She replied enthusiastically despite being caught off guard.

Asami smiled genuinely while staying in place and staring at Korra. The smile seemed to grow the longer she stared at Korra's excited expression until she burst into a fit of soft giggles. She brought the back of her curled hand up to her mouth to muffle her laughter. Korra's expression changed into a perplexed one.

"Wha…?" Korra mumbled, half confused and half embarrassed at being Asami's source of amusement.

Asami shook her head with a smile that was containing laughter, then motioned to the Avatar's outfit. God, Korra was entirely too cute and clueless for her own good. Korra glanced down at herself, then her eyes widened and a blush spread across her face. She sheepishly rubbed at the back of her head.

"Heh, I probably should get dressed, huh?" She gave Asami a huge playful grin and Asami mirrored the grin before nodding.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Asami then motioned with her hands in front of her facing outwards and spread them apart to show how the headlines would look. She stared at her imaginary headline as she spoke, "I could see the press now; Avatar Korra travels with Future Industries' Asami Sato scantily clad in her PJs."

She giggled imagining the situation. Korra laughed as well, knowing how much of a PR mess that would be for her. Asami's laughter faded and she was left smiling at the Avatar.

"Anyways, I'll let you get changed. I'll be downstairs waiting when you're done." She widened her smile in a polite manner. Korra noticed those green eyes flicker to her crotch for only a split second before she turned around and headed out, pulling the door handle to close it as she left. Korra could've sworn there was a mischievous glint in her eyes for that second her gaze went to her nether regions. Perhaps she imagined it.

However, that confirmed it for the Avatar. She knew Asami remembered and that proved it! She was going to get Asami to admit she remembered one way or another. She felt heat rise to her cheeks and her nether regions when she recalled that those long slender fingers were in her pants last night.

The feeling made her suddenly aware of the cold damp underwear that clung to her skin. Ugh, she had just fallen asleep after last night and didn't clean herself up and now her underwear were soaked and cold. She pulled her, well Asami's, bottoms down along with her underwear, desperate to get away from that gross cold and wet feeling, stepped out of them before running to grab clean clothes.

Meanwhile downstairs, Asami was sitting on the couch patiently waiting for Korra to finished getting ready. She sunk into the couch and sighed, both frustrated and relieved at the same time. Did she remember last night?

Of course she did.

Asami settled further into the couch as she pictured last night had been laying there attempting to sleep. Then suddenly, on the other side of the bed she heard a rustling of the sheets. She had thought that it was just Korra settling in. However, the rustling had a continuous pattern to it and it made her think the other girl was doing something. She hadn't thought she was doing  _that_  though. Well, that is until she listened closer. The sound of heavy breathing drifted to her ears and it made her stomach tingle with pleasure when she realized what the Avatar was doing right next to her.

Asami didn't know what possessed her to do it, but she had needed to get closer to her. So she put her arm on the other girl's waist, she wanted to feel Korra pleasuring herself even if it was just through simple touch like this. Unfortunately, that had made her stop. Asami had tried to slow her breathing to seem as if she was sleeping. It seemed to convince Korra because eventually she had started again. She could feel the Avatar's hands moving slightly both on the upper half and lower half of her. Asami's heart started racing when she felt her moving underneath her arm and she could feel wetness pooling between her legs.  
She could hardly believe her ears when Korra said her name. She had to bring her lower lip into her mouth to prevent a moan from escaping because, well, Korra was moaning and saying her name. She was too turned on and the other girl was relieving herself and thinking of her; it broke her self-control. She wanted to let Korra how much she had turned her on. Her mouth seemed to move on its own as it made its way to the other girl's ear. She attempted to tell her how Korra how hot she was. However, she was breathless due to a mixture of pleasure and shock, and all that came out was a whisper of her name.

Asami had regretted saying it when Korra's body had tensed under her arm. At that moment, Korra was scared, and she wanted to do anything to get her to continue again. Her arm had automatically wrapped around the muscular stomach in front of her and pulled herself until she was pressed tightly against her back. Yet, Korra still didn't start again. Asami narrowed her eyes. She decided to try something else. So, she had pulled herself up closer to her ear and tried to motivate her. Her mind hadn't been able to figure out how to voice all the sensual feelings Korra was stirring up inside of her. Therefore, she had told her simply, 'Don't stop'. To further convince the girl to listen to her, she took her soft earlobe into her mouth.

At the time Asami didn't really think of her actions, she just was desperate to hear and feel that amazing girl with a hunger she had never known before. Now thinking back, she wondered how she became so bold. It must've been the lust clouding her mind.

It didn't matter though. Once Korra moaned in response to her action, she hadn't been able to think of anything else. A spike of pleasure stabbed at her core with such an intensity it took her breath from her. God, those moans were like music to her ears. It was a tone of voice she had never heard from Korra before. It was low and breathy and soaked with desperation. It drove Asami to push further.

That's when her hand had moved to find Korra's hand and join it in its ministrations. The hand had hesitated when it felt hers. But Asami wasn't going to let it end like that, so she guided the soft hand that was slightly bigger than hers. She had directed it to do what she knew she liked, hoping Korra would too. A soft 'Fuck' was all the reassurance Asami had needed. God, it was like each moan and erotic word caused heat to travel to her core that brought wetness upon arrival.

At that moment, Asami was so full of need that she could barely contain it. She wanted to feel Korra all over. She couldn't get enough of her. So her hand had been pulled from her bottoms reluctantly, then it traced up her abs through her silk top. They felt like heaven under her fingers. She had a sudden urge to run her tongue over them, but she had held it back not wanting to scare Korra.

After all, the Avatar only let her do this because she was so pent up, right?

She had landed her hand on top of the warm hand rubbing the delicious chest, its rhythm becoming erratic. Asami had bitten down on her lip, suddenly aware that she was breathing quite heavily. How she longed to touch that chest, bare, without a hand or a top restricting her. Nonetheless, she didn't want to push her boundaries. She could, however, control their hands' movements.

She had squeezed lightly, imaging it was the soft flesh of her breast under her hand. Her eyes had closed picturing what Korra must look like completely bare as she rubbed and squeezed, the hand under hers repeating her motions. It wasn't enough, she needed to feel Korra. Maybe if she just let one of her fingers slip off of the other hand, she had thought. Although it would be through clothing, it was more direct than she had ever felt it before. So she slid her thumb off of Korra's hand, and it happened to be right on top of the other girl's hardened nub. Her eyes widened as she realized what it was.

The feeling of the contrast between the hardened nub and the smooth texture of the silk beneath her thumb was delicious. Knowing that she was almost directly touching Korra, made a rush of liquid dampen her underwear. She slid her thumb across the silk and the hardened nipple. She couldn't hold herself back. She wanted to taste more of Korra so she simultaneously sunk her teeth into the back of Korra's neck.

That seemed to be the right move because almost immediately Korra started crying out in pleasure. She moaned, muffled into the caramel skin once she heard the Avatar call out her name as she reached her climax. God, it had been so damned hot. She almost came herself then, just hearing and feeling the strong girl tremble against her. Then the weight of the situation hit her fully.

Not wanting to break the sensual spell that had been put on the two, she quickly withdrew her mouth and moved her arm so it was draped over her firm waist instead while Korra was busy recovering. She had nuzzled her face into the back of Korra's neck and inhaled her sweet scent contently. The next thing she knew it was morning and she was still snuggled up to Korra.

The flushed girl was snapped back to reality by the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. She straightened herself up and tried to calm herself. That delicious memory had only served to turn her on again. She hadn't cared about not getting release last night because Korra's own was more than enough for her. However, right now her nether regions reminded her with each needy pulse that she would need to take care of herself as well.

She suddenly stood up as Korra was joining her downstairs. Her throat was cleared as she tried manipulate her demeanor so it didn't suggest that she was actually overcome with arousal. She didn't meet the Avatar's eyes right away.

"You got everything, Korra?"

Korra nodded happily even though Asami was not looking at her.

"Yeah, sure do!"

Asami walked towards the door and up to her suitcase which was staged beside it. She pulled up her suitcase's handle and turned around to face the Avatar, smiling. Korra gave her back the same smile, albeit brighter. She turned back around and opened the door, blinded suddenly by the light pouring in. Everything was white in front of her. She reached behind her and grabbed a hold of Korra's wrist.

"Come on, let's go to the air temple!" She exclaimed with a sudden burst of excitement as she pulled Korra and her bag along into the promising brightness.

Korra's eyes widened in surprise but then regained their normal size as an ecstatic grin overtook her face at Asami's playful attitude. It was a happy contrast to her gloomy mood that had shrouded her lately. She gladly trailed after Asami, hopeful for what the next few days held in store for them.

The ride to the air temple was mostly uneventful. Asami sat at the reins with Korra, not wanting to fall asleep and have the other girl make the trip all by herself again. They sat in comfortable silence while they watched the clouds and scenery splayed out in front of them. Asami gently leaned against Korra and laid her head upon her broad shoulder. Korra visibly gulped, her cheeks tinting lightly at the contact. Asami sighed contently and it caused Korra to relax. A light smile touched her lips as she concentrated on guiding the flying bison in the right direction. She got lost in a daydream and before Korra knew it, they were at the air temple.

Korra sat upright suddenly.

"We're here!" She started guiding the bison to the ground.

The sudden motion and yelling woke Asami up – when did she fall asleep? And she also straightened up with a smile on her face. The air temple always gave off this nice comforting aura that made her feel at ease. Korra looked over at her, and they locked eyes. She gave her a warm reassuring grin.

"Home sweet home." Korra said in a whisper and it made Asami's heart leap in her chest. She knew what the Avatar meant by that; she was telling her that she could stay as long as she wanted. That Asami was welcome here.

The bison landed softly despite its massive size. It seemed, however, people took notice of their arrival.

"Korra's back! Korra's back!" Meelo yelled as he came running out with Ikki and Jinora following closely behind. Once he ran up to the flying bison, he shot a burst of air to the ground to boost himself onto the bison. As soon as he landed he ran up to Korra and half-tackled half-hugged her.

"Oof." Korra grunted as the weight of the boy slammed into her. She wrapped an arm around him and then ruffled his short black hair. Jinora and Ikki helped Asami get their bags off the bison and then Asami jumped down.

"Where did you and Asami go, Korra?" Jinora inquired as she started pulling up the handle for Asami's suitcase. Korra tinted lightly before separating from Meelo and jumping down landing softly due to airbending.

"Uh, we had to go to Republic City to grab some things for Asami." Meelo jumped down, allowing himself to float down like a feather to the ground.

"What took so long?" Ikki inquired as she picked up Korra's bag for her. At this, Korra's blush spread across her entire face. She scratched at the back of her head. She hadn't been prepared for an interrogation when she came back.

"Uh, well, I didn't mean — it wasn't reall-"

"It was my fault," Asami interjected. "I insisted on giving her a tour of the estate and taking her for a girl's night out on the town." She looked over at Korra and smiled innocently, though there seemed to be an impish twinkle in her eyes.

"Well next time, you should let us know before you go off on a spontaneous trip." A gentle feminine voice spoke up. Korra and Asami turned to this voice where they saw Pema standing and holding Rohan who was draped on her, asleep.

"We're sorry, Pema." Asami said softly, before bending at the waist in an apologetic manner. Korra still stood tall, so Asami elbowed her in the side. The Avatar jerked, and then took the hint and bent down too.

"Sorry, Pema."

"Okay, okay, it's alright girls. I'll forgive you this time. But next time, you had better let Tenzin or me know that you're leaving." The two straightened up and smiled, both nodding in agreement. "Now, come on inside everyone. Dinner's almost ready." Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo cheered, before starting to head inside.

"Race ya!" Meelo yelled out before taking off.

"Hey! No fair! You're not carrying anything!" Ikki argued, taking off as fast as she could despite her protest. Jinora took off past her pulling Asami's bag along and sticking a tongue out at her younger sibling as she passed. Ikki huffed angrily before disappearing after them. Pema smiled and shook her head at her children's antics before heading inside as well.

Korra and Asami just stood side by side looking towards where the others took off. Korra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before speaking up.

"I guess we should head in too, huh?" Asami giggled in response.

"Yeah, I am pretty hungry." She started walking towards the inside. The sway of her hips drew Korra's eyes like a magnet. The Avatar hadn't realized she was staring until Asami spoke again, unexpectedly far ahead of her. She called over her shoulder, a knowing smirk upon her lips, her smoldering green eyes locking with Korra's chilled blue ones. "You coming?"

Korra blushed as she willed her feet to move and follow after her. She suddenly had a feeling that Asami knew exactly what kind of effect she had on her.

Dinner was spent getting lectured by Tenzin about how irresponsible Korra was, leaving unannounced. She took the lecture with an annoyed but otherwise blank face, Tenzin never giving her a chance to defend herself. Korra just tuned his voice out while eating the delicious food that Pema had prepared.

After dinner, Korra and Asami helped clean up. They were both glad that Tenzin had finally stopped droning on about Korra's apparent immaturity. Pema thanked them for the help when they were done and they nodded before they started to head off to their respective rooms.

Asami closed the sliding door behind her and smiled at the fact that Jinora had kindly brought her suitcase to her room. She walked up to it, laid it down, and unzipped it. She started pulling clothes out and pulling them away in the small wardrobe located in the room. She sat aside a pair of PJs consisting of a spaghetti strap tank and shorts that weren't as short as the ones she had worn at her place. She then undressed and quickly changed into them before returning to put away her clothes.

Out of nowhere, a light knock was heard at the door interrupting her unpacking. Her eyebrows were pulled together in confusion as she looked at the door wondering who could be knocking right now. She got up from her spot where she was kneeling in front of her suitcase and started to head towards the door. She slid the door open just as Korra was about to knock again, her knuckles nearly connecting with Asami's face. Korra's blue eyes went wide and her hand immediately froze in place, preventing her from knocking directly on Asami's face.

"Oh—ah, sorry!" She yanked her hand quickly down to her side with a blush on her face. Asami just quirked an eyebrow at her in response.

"Hi Korra, I was just in the middle of unpacking." Korra's eyes shot past her and noticed her open wardrobe and suitcase.

"Oh, uh, I see. I'm sorry for interrupting." The light red tint spread up to her ears.

"That's alright," Asami assured her. They stood there looking at each other for a little while. Korra's eyes shifted to the ground and Asami watched her with rising curiosity. "Was there something you needed?"

Korra's eyes shot up in realization that she had knocked on Asami's door and had just been standing there in silence.

"Oh! Yeah, I wanted to… to talk to you about something." She bit her lip nervously. Asami regarded her with interest before stepping aside.

"Oh, okay, of course. Come in, then." Korra walked past her into the small room and Asami pulled the door close behind her. She then turned around and looked at Korra patiently.

Korra took a deep breath before starting, "I wanted to ask you… if you remembered."

Now it was Asami's turn to blush, knowing exactly what Korra was asking about. However, she wanted to play it dumb, hoping Korra wouldn't press the issue. Last night, she had temporarily lost focus of her decision not to try to jeopardize their friendship.

"Remember what?"

Korra took notice of Asami's blush and scrunched her face in frustration at her for making her directly state it.

"Last night."

Korra swallowed after saying that, afraid of Asami's response. Perhaps she wouldn't remember, or even worse. She would tell her that she was disgusted by Korra's 'activities' last night. That what she did last night was just to mess with her. Korra's bright blue eyes bore into Asami's green ones, searching frantically in the silence for some sort of answer. She could practically see the wheels turning in Asami's head. And yet she stood there, staring back into her eyes and saying nothing.

"Asami?" Korra pressed on, hoping to snap her out of her daze. The word seemed to bring life to the other girl because she abruptly straightened up, blinking the trance from her eyes.

"Well… I-I actually have to start getting ready for bed. I'm… tired from the trip today so…" Asami quickly replied with a shaky voice. She turned on her heel and reached for the handle to her door to pull it open.

Behind her, Korra's blue eyes were wide with shock. She was crestfallen and her face showed it. Her eyes cast down to the ground. She couldn't believe that Asami would go to such lengths to avoid speaking about this. Was Asami really disgusted by her? Was it that bad that they couldn't even speak about it? Maybe she should just let it go, if she really didn't want to talk about it that much. She stood there before a few seconds before she heard the sound of the door sliding open. She decided then.

No. She is the Avatar. The fucking  _Avatar_. She was not going to let her avoid this again. She was not going to let Asami avoid  _her_. She was not going to let her drive a wedge between their friendship all because she didn't want to talk about this. No, screw that. That chain of thoughts spurred something inside of Korra. She may not be confident with matters of the heart, but she could get an answer from Asami. She  _would_  get an answer from her.

All of a sudden, Korra was behind Asami with a speed that the other girl hadn't expected. She slammed her hand past Asami's face to grab a hold of the door, preventing it from opening any further. Asami gasped in surprise at the abrupt motion.

"Wha-" She started angrily as turned her head to look at Korra from over her shoulder before her words caught in her throat. The anger immediately vanished and her green eyes widened at the expression on Korra's face. Her blue eyes had darkened and were unfocused, staring straight ahead at the door. Her face was blank, however there was an unknown emotion glinting across her eyes. The sight made Asami swallow her words. She knew it was unreasonable to be afraid of Korra. However, a chill was sent down her spine in a mixture of arousal and a bit of unjustified fear at the demeanor of the Avatar.

The Avatar used her brute strength to pull the door from Asami's grip and slam it closed. Korra's other hand shot up and blasted a wave of air towards her lamp that was plugged in on the small nightstand by her bed. It knocked the lamp off of the nightstand onto her bed, the force of it effectively unplugging it. They were suddenly plunged into darkness.

"Korra, what the h-" Asami tried to say, before strong hands grabbed her shoulders, spun her around and slammed her against the wall adjacent to the door. There wasn't much force behind the slam, but it knocked a gasp of surprise out of Asami nevertheless. Powerful hands closed around Asami's wrists, pulled them over her head, and pinned them to the wall. Asami felt a wave of excitement go through her body at the feeling.

Korra then stomped heavily on the ground, causing rock to push out from the wall next to Asami's wrists. Suddenly, the grip on Asami's wrists was gone. Before she had a chance to react, Korra's hands pulled forward, palms facing the Avatar, pulling the rock further from the wall. Then her hands flipped, and pushed forward, manipulating the rock so it bended around Asami's slender wrists. It fit snugly around them and Asami shuddered at the feeling of the cold rock against her skin.

Asami's eyes suddenly widened as the revelation of the situation hit her. She attempted to pull her hands down lightly, testing how tight the rock was around her wrists. Sure enough, she couldn't free her hands. She bit down on her lip, simultaneously hating and loving the feeling of being trapped. A rush of arousal flooded her underwear when she realized she was completely vulnerable in front of Korra. She swallowed thickly.

Through the soft light pouring in from the hallway underneath the door, Asami could see that though still a darker shade than usual, the blue eyes in front of her had softened. Korra walked closer to her until there were only a few centimeters from their bodies.

"Don't worry, Asami. I would never hurt you," Korra whispered softly, her voice slightly deeper than usual. Asami already knew it, but found it endearing that she made sure to reassure her. "I just don't want you to run away this time."

Another chill ran down Asami's spine at the last sentence, out of pure pleasure this time. Korra got closer, positioning her lips by Asami's ear. The warm breath tickled Asami's skin and raised goosebumps on her arms. Korra was oblivious to the fact that Asami had extremely sensitive ears. She felt her nether region pulse at the new position. She was currently very aware of the fact that all this time she spent teasing Korra, and then helping Korra relieve herself, but she hadn't been able relieve herself.

"Now," Korra whispered huskily against her ear. "I have to ask again and I hope you'll give me a clear answer this time." Asami swallowed, knowing what she was going to ask. "Do you remember what happened last night?"

Succumbing to Korra's overpowering personality, Asami slowly nodded her head. She didn't know if she could speak right now. Her senses were in overdrive at the moment and her heart was thumping heavily in her ears.

"I need you to say it," Korra said with a commanding voice. Then quickly added in, "Please."

Asami's breathing started picking up. She liked to be in control at all times, but somehow it turned her on to no end knowing that Korra was in control right now.

"Y-yes," Asami said softly, the arousal apparent in her voice. She didn't trust her voice to say more than one word. Upon hearing her reply, a deep breath was let out against her ear. Her body shook at the flood of pleasure that came through her, her ear tingling.

"Thank you," the Avatar said on a relieved exhale. Suddenly, hands were placed on her hips and it startled Asami. "Do you know what you've been doing to me, Asami?" Her voice dropped into a tone that Asami recognized from last night; it was dripping with desire. The way Korra said her name made her tingle. She bit down on her lip lightly, the desire in Korra's voice sparking desire in her own body. A thumb went under her tank top to brush against the bare skin of her hip. The touch sent a shock through Asami's body. She relished in the feeling of Korra against her skin. However, she was unprepared for Korra's next words, and had she not been held up by her wrists and propped against the wall, her legs might've given out. "Let me show you."

Lips abruptly attached themselves to the skin of her neck. Asami couldn't stop the cry that fell from her lips at the feeling of the warm lips against her neck. Both hands slid under her tank and cupped her bare hips. Her thumbs brushed over the hollow of her hips in small circles. Asami hadn't known that that spot was an erogenous zone, but now she knew as tingles spread through her body. Those soft lips trailed kisses down her neck. They stopped their journey at her pulse point.

Korra's hands pushed her tank up her toned stomach, pressing firmly against her skin as she slid it upwards. Asami's stomach wasn't split into deep abs like the Avatar, but her muscles were definitely apparent. One of Korra's hands traced down the toned line cut in the middle of Asami's stomach with light touches. A shudder went through Asami's body at the teasing touch. The other hand went back to her hip. Asami felt a warm wet presence swipe across her pulse point and she let out a groan of pleasure mixed with sexual frustration.

All of this was too much and yet not nearly enough for her. Her underwear were flooded at this point. The mental stimulation of being controlled mixed with the physical stimulation of the wonderful hands, tongue, and lips on her skin turned her on entirely too much. She had been fantasizing about Korra touching her for so long. Now that it was happening, while Korra was in control of herself, i.e., sober and not in the Avatar state, her mind and body could barely handle it.

Kisses started being trailed lower down her neck to her collarbone and Asami closed her eyes in response. She took in the feeling of the soft kisses heating her skin, and the hand which was dancing across her stomach, seeming to map out the sensitive skin there. Her eyes shot open however, when she felt kisses traveling to the top of her breasts which poked out from her tank top. Her bottom lip started trembling uncontrollably as if she were cold, but her body was on fire. She whimpered instinctively when she felt those lips leave her skin. She wanted to pull Korra's head back down, and probably would've were her hands not bound.

She looked at Korra, who had apparently lifted her head to take in her appearance. She was panting heavily as those dark blue eyes slowly slithered over her form, from her face to her stomach and then lower, their path slow and deliberate. Asami felt naked under the intense gaze.

She knew she must look wild and probably desperate. Her hair was no longer neat having been ruffled from being pressed against the wall. Sweat clung to her figure from the abrupt rise in her body temperature. Her mouth was parted slightly as she frantically tried to take in the air that Korra had knocked from her. Her eyes were half-lidded and probably several shades of green darker as well. Her arms being trapped above her head was probably the pathetic cherry on her cake of desperation.

Those blue eyes stopped their voyage at her rapidly heaving chest, and stayed locked there for several moments. Asami was getting impatient, she had been built up for far too long. Wanting to get her point across without saying it and making herself look pitiful, Asami arched her back off of the wall, effectively pushing her chest out towards Korra. The eyes that held that powerful gaze widened and quickly leaned in.

Asami wasn't expecting the lips to attach to that spot where a dark pink hickey remained. She definitely wasn't expecting for that tongue to dart out and soothe the spot. Her legs started trembling, threatening to give out, and she bit down on her still shaking bottom lip to still it.

"Mmm… K-Korra," Asami whimpered out pleadingly. She couldn't take this amazing torture anymore. She needed release and she needed it now. Korra's eyes glanced up through her eyelashes to meet Asami's, her mouth still attached to the top of her breast. The sight of Korra on her breast while her blue eyes stared into hers turned her on even more. She could feel her resolve cracking with every second of this encounter. The lips were pulled back from her skin only slightly, the breath chilling the wet spot on her chest.

"Yes?" Korra whispered in a low voice, her lips brushing against the skin with the inquisitive word.

Asami was slightly taken aback. She hadn't been trying to get her attention by saying her name. She had hoped that saying it would be enough to convey what she wanted. It would be too much for her to directly state what she wanted, what she needed from Korra. Gulping, she decided to try to express what she meant by showing her.

"P-please…" Asami bucked her hips against Korra with a desperate moan, adding a clear intent behind that word.

At this, Korra's mouth gaped and her blue eyes widened, keeping her gaze locked on Asami's eyes. She seemed to understand what she was asking for now. She held Korra's gaze unwaveringly, knowing that Korra was searching for some of assurance that she wanted this. Korra visibly swallowed before redoubling her efforts.

It was almost as if a dam broke and allowed deep desires to flood through. The Avatar's lips and hands suddenly became frenzied. Her lips started trailing open mouthed kisses across her chest, easing the fabric lower and lower. Meanwhile, her hands ran hurriedly across her stomach, seeming to want to feel all of her. Her hands stopped when they got to the material of her shorts. They slowly started pushing the clothing down that was there, far too slow for Asami's taste.

Asami moaned out as Korra trailed kisses down the valley between her breasts. She felt like she was going to burst into flames if she couldn't get release. She pushed her hips forward desperately, hoping it would cause the other girl to speed up her actions. Korra seemed to get the message, and her shorts were swiftly pulled down to her thighs. Asami closed her eyes, happily ready to take in the sensations Korra was about to give her. She could hear her heart pounding in her heated ears. She had never been this aroused before in her life.

**Knock. Knock.**

Her eyes shoot open, immediately as wide as they can go. Her heart starts pounding with panic. Korra's head pops up from the place it was at her chest, and her eyes are just as wide as Asami's. They stare at each other for a second in mutual horror. Another series of knocks resounds at the door. It seems to cause Korra to spring into motion. She quickly pulls up Asami's shorts, and smooths down the other girl's currently ruffled hair. It was franticly affectionate, Asami noted. Then she smooths down her own. She stands in place for a second, her eyes darting but not really looking at anything.

"Asami? Are you in there?" Tenzin's voice calls from the other side of the door. Korra moves to reach for the door, clearly not thinking straight. Asami's eyes widened even further.

"Mmm!" Asami calls out in a hushed frantic voice, trying to get Korra's attention. Korra looks over at her, still connected to the wall at the wrists, and a look of realization appears on her face with wide eyes. She acts quickly, grounding her feet and putting her hands together, backs of palms touching, before pulling them apart, causing the rock to pull away from her wrists. Asami quickly lowered her hands when they were free. Korra then pushed her palms forward, which in turn caused the rock to sink back into the wall.

Asami then rushed forward to open the door, pushing Korra aside. She took a few calming breaths to center herself while holding onto the handle of the door. She then pulled the door open, with what she hoped to a normal expression on her face.

"Hey Tenzin," Asami said in an overly happy and slightly breathless voice.

Tenzin was turned sideways, in the process of leaving since he thought Asami wasn't there. He turned back around at the sound of Asami's voice.

"Hello Asami, I apologize for disturbing you so late at night," Tenzin started. He noticed that Korra was next to her. "Oh, hello Korra, this explains why you didn't answer your door. I, uh…" He paused. His eyes scanned over the two girls in front of him. A light blush coated his cheeks. He continued, after averting his eyes, "Well… I just wanted to tell you, Korra, to get some rest tonight."

Asami's face twisted in a confused expression. She wondered why Tenzin looked at them like that, they had fixed themselves up. She glanced over at Korra, there was nothing out of the ordinary about her besides a faint glimmer of sweat and a pink hue across her face. Then, she glanced down at herself. Oh.  _That_ was what he was looking at. Her shirt was still bunched up to just below her bra, and her shorts were low on her hips. Her entire face turned red, and she quickly tugged her tank down to cover her stomach. Tenzin still had his eyes on the suddenly interesting wall next to her door. Korra was oblivious of his suddenly modesty towards them.

"Why?" Korra asked him, puzzled. Tenzin's eyes met Korra's. Out of the corner of his eye, he noted that Asami's shirt was now covering her skin.

"Because you're heading to the Earth Kingdom in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm such a horrible tease x)


	10. Trains and Tempers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Train shenanigans

“Finally!” Bolin shouted, exasperated as he landed with her feet flat on the ground. After landing, he rocked his weight back and forth between his feet, sweat forming on his face.

“I told you to go before we left,” Mako chastised.

Bolin groaned and threw his arms down dramatically as he huffed, “But I didn’t have to go theeen.”

Asami shook her head and laughed at Bolin’s impromptu dance. Korra chuckled along with her. Opal then walked up to Bolin and ruffled his hair a little.

“Come on, Bolin. Let’s find you a bathroom before you wet yourself,” she stated playfully. She held out her hand and he happily grasped onto it and linked their fingers. Bolin gave her an exaggerated self-pitying pout before following her.

Mako shook his head. “I swear… He never listens to me.”

Korra elbowed Mako lightly in the ribs.

“I know, he’s so stubborn... It’s almost like he’s related to you or something,” she remarked playfully.

Mako narrowed his eyes at Korra for the comment while Asami just giggled at it.

“Mako!” A voice called out in the distance. All of them turned towards the voice. Prince Wu was quickly approaching. Before Mako got a chance to greet him, Prince Wu wrapped his arms around him in a hug, effectively trapping his arms flat against his side. Mako craned his neck to the side awkwardly, trying to avoid being involved in the hug as much as possible.

“Prince Wu…” Mako trailed off, not sounding the least bit excited to see the other male. Eventually, Wu let go off Mako and then took notice of Korra and Asami.

“Oh! You brought the whole team out, just for me?” He grinned, very pleased at this conclusion. He reached his hand out for Asami to shake. “Asami…” He narrowed his eyes flirtatiously and lowered his tone. Once she placed her hand in his to shake, he brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “A pleasure as always.”

He waggled his eyebrows at her and she quickly yanked her hand from his. A look of disgust was on her face as she wiped the back of hand on her top. Korra scowled at Prince Wu due to his unwanted gesture.

“Uh, thanks Wu, same to you,” Asami said with an uncomfortable smile on her face.

Wu then held out his hand for Korra to shake.

“And Avatar Korra, it’s so nic- ow!” He was cut off by the pain in his hand as Korra shook his hand with a vice grip. Her blue eyes bore menacingly into his own. He quickly attempted to extract his hand. He was successful after a few tugs and then he quickly rubbed the sore appendage. “It’s so nice to see you,” he choked out. He mumbled under his breath, “What a grip…”

“Likewise.” Korra stated, her tone conveying she felt the exact opposite.

“Anywho… I assume that old guy briefed you on the situation here?”

“Tenzin,” Mako corrected. He straightened up before continuing. “Yes he did; there are a series of robberies happening throughout the Earth Kingdom. They leaving behind a strange symbol, and the police have no idea how they are getting in or out because there are no signs of forced entry. And lately, they’ve been targeting the upper class section of the Kingdom.”

Prince Wu smiled and nodded his head, clearly proud to hear Mako relay the information back to him. Korra crossed her arms over her chest and huffed.

“I don’t see why they need the whole Team Avatar just for some stupid robberies.”

“Because!” Wu gasped out dramatically. “Because they’re getting closer and closer to the palace!” He wrapped both his arms around one of Mako’s and threw himself against him. “And the police think they will target the palace next and possibly kidnap ME!”

Korra rolled her eyes at Wu’s melodramatics. She remarked under her breath, “And what a gift to the Earth Kingdom that would be.” Beside her, Asami had to clear her throat to conceal   a laugh that threatened to spill out. Prince Wu either didn’t hear Korra or choose to ignore her comment.

“And I need the best bodyguard I’ve ever had to help protect me,” he finished, looking up at Mako and pouting at him. Mako slipped his arm out from being trapped between Wu’s.

“I guess… I’m more interesting in these symbols they’re leaving, I’ll have to see if I can pull a report from the police later.”

“My Mako, always so serious,” Wu said grumpily while shaking his head. Mako narrowed his eyes at him.

“Don’t call me that,” he replied sharply.

“Anyways,” Wu changed the subject. “I had my driver take me here so we can ride back together in my top of the line Satomobile.”

“That’s a relief,” Korra said with a grateful sigh. “The palace is a long way to go from here.”

 Prince Wu’s eyes landed on Korra and his expression changed to one filled with faux regret.

“Ooh, about that… Sorry, but my satomobile only has room for two…” There was a happy glint that was sparkling in his green eyes even though his face was twisted into an expression that was meant to look apologetic. Korra’s anger spiked up and she started to charge at Wu, ready to wring his neck. Asami placed her arm in front of Korra, stopping her in her tracks. The Avatar looked over at her questioningly.

“That’s fine, we’ll take the train. I have no issues with that,” Asami spoke up. Korra’s eyebrows scrunched up further.

“Glad to hear, Asami. I always liked you, you know.” Prince Wu turned to walk towards his Satomobile. “Let’s go, Mako, wouldn’t want to keep my driver waiting.” Mako sighed heavily and hesitantly followed after him.

“Meet you guys back at the palace,” Mako called back to them. Asami waved with her hand that wasn’t pressed against Korra’s stomach.

“See you there.” Once they disappeared into the vehicle, Asami let out a sigh of relief and dropped her arm. Although, truth be told, she liked having her arm pressed against the other girl’s abs. “Sorry, Korra.”

Korra crossed her arms over her chest once more and grumpily replied, “You know he had room in that car. No Satomobiles are three seaters.”

Asami giggled before leaning into Korra and whispering in her ear, “Yeah, but who would want to share a car with Prince Wu?”

Korra shuddered lightly at the breath against her ear, wondering if Asami had done that on purpose. Since Prince Wu was out of earshot, there wasn’t really a reason to whisper to her. Suddenly, she had a flash of memory about last night. Asami’s soft skin under her hands, under her lips, the way she trembled when she ran her tongue along the pale skin. A shiver came over her and she quickly forced the image from her head. She then smiled, realizing what Asami had said. The Avatar nodded, agreeing that the longer she was away from Prince Wu, the better.

“Hey, guys! Did we miss anything?” Bolin was lightly jogging over to them, pulling Opal along behind him.

Asami turned her attention to Bolin and smiled before shaking her head. “Nope, just missed Prince Wu, he took Mako with him, we’re going to meet them at the palace,” Asami paused looking at the two of them. “By the way, you have lipstick on your neck.” She turned and started walking towards the train platform. Korra followed her while chuckling. Bolin and Opal’s eyes both widened. Opal turned to look at Bolin

“Oh my god,” she whispered under her breath as she licked her thumb. “You totally do.” She quickly rubbed her wet thumb over the mark, happy when it finally faded. However, Bolin looked just as red as the original lipstick mark. They then quickly moved to catch up with the pair in front of them.

When they finally reached the platform, they realized that it was absolutely crowded. They moved in line to purchase a ticket for the most recent train heading towards the Upper Class district. When they finally got to the counter, the male working the ticket counter greeted them.

“Hello, how can I help you?”

Korra spoke up, “Hi, can we get four tickets for whichever train is going to the Upper Class district as soon as possible?”

The male at the counter immediately frowned.

“I’m sorry ma’am, but it looks like our approaching train heading towards the Upper Class district is overcrowded. Perhaps we could get you tickets for the next one? It will be arriving in just under an hour.”

Korra sighed deeply and pinched the bridge of her nose with her pointer and thumb.

“Look, that’s not really going to work, we’re meeting with the Prince and we won’t hear the end of it if we keep him waiting.”

“I’m sorry ma’am, but we really can’t put anymo-”

The male was cut off by Korra’s fist slamming down on the counter. She actually put a crack into the wood. The male’s eyes widened and the loud noise instantly had people’s heads turning to see what it was.

Through gritted teeth Korra spoke, “Listen. Prince Wu already ran through my last nerve, so I’m sorry, but I don’t have the patience to deal with this. I am the Avatar. This is my team.” She gestured to the rest of the group. “We _need_ to get to the Upper Class district as soon as possible. I don’t care if we’re squished or anything. As long as there’s room to stand, we’ll be fine.” Her icy blue eyes stared threateningly into his eyes. Asami placed her hand on Korra’s shoulder.

“Korra,” she whispered in warning.

The male behind the counter cleared his throat and looked down at his pad.

“Um, well, it looks like there might be room, after all,” he squeaked out. He raised his eyes to the group. “Just the four of you, right?”

Korra looked tremendously relieved. She nodded excitedly.

“Yes, just us.”

He scribbled something down on his pad and then handed them four tickets.

“Here you go.”

Korra took the tickets and handed him the money, a toothy grin on her face.

“Thanks so much! Keep the change.” Korra waved as she walked away from the counter.

The male looked exhausted as he waved back. He muttered, “I don’t get paid enough for this…”

The group maneuvered through the crowd of people gathered to stand at the edge of the platform to wait for the train.

“That was very cool,” Bolin said excitedly. “You were all like, ‘I’m the Avatar, we’re going’ and he was all, ‘Yes ma’am whatever you need ma’am’!” He nudged Korra happily. Opal just rolled her eyes at him. Asami lightly smacked Korra on her shoulder.

“That wasn’t very nice, you know,” she said softly. “He was just trying to do his job.”

Korra glanced over at Asami, locking eyes with her brilliant green ones. She practically saw the spark when their eyes met. The atmosphere between them had been very tense after last night. They hadn’t said a word to each other on the trip over, and barely exchanged a few since they had arrived to the Earth Kingdom. She gulped and averted her eyes.

“I know… but we also have a job to do.”

Asami sighed, knowing Korra was right, but still not improving of her methods of getting said job done.

            **Ding. Ding. Ding.**

The train they were waiting for started approaching and slowed down in front of them. The doors opened, and a small rush of people got off, nearly knocking them over. Korra instinctively grabbed Asami’s hand, not wanting her to get lost in the crowd. A spark went through both of their hands at the contact. Asami’s heart started racing, and Korra blushed faintly. Once the small crowd got off of the train, they were practically shoved into the train by the new crowd that hurried on. Asami and Korra got pushed all the way to the other side of the train, towards the opposite doors while Opal and Bolin got lost in the crowd.

The staff working actually had to help with closing the doors due to the train being stuffed to max capacity. Once the doors were closed, they felt like sardines shoved into a tiny can. They ended up stuck between a group of sweaty slightly overweight males.

“Ugh,” Korra groaned, trying to unstick herself from the males surrounding them. She frantically searched for less crowded spot. She happened to find one by the door near them. Right between the doors and the seats was a tiny spot, barely big enough for one person. Korra figured that they were slim enough that it would work, and anything was better than being stuck between these sweaty guys.

The Avatar dragged Asami along, a bit forcefully because she seemed to get stuck between people. Finally, they made it to the little spot and she pulled Asami around her so she was placed with her back against the wall and Korra in front of her, not wanting Asami to have to deal with the crowd pushing against her. Korra placed both hands on either side of Asami’s head to prevent herself from being driven into the other girl. Asami had gotten situated to where one of her legs were in between Korra’s; it was the only way they could stand comfortably. Well, as comfortable as they could be in a situation like this.

Korra was constantly being pressed against from her back, but she tried to use her hands to keep herself from squishing Asami. Someone behind her was attempting to move across the train and slammed into the back of her, causing her arms to buckle slightly and push forward into Asami. She recovered quickly and was able to prevent herself from pressing fully against her. She took a deep breath, smiled lightly and made eye contact with Asami, trying to make light of their situation. Asami returned the smile, looking slightly tense.

“‘Don’t care if we’re squished’, huh?” Asami joked. “Only need enough room to stand, I recall you saying.”

Korra’s eyes shifted to the ground sheepishly before she looked back at Asami.

“Heh, yeah, well, I didn’t expect it to be _this_ pack-”

The Avatar was interrupted by a body completely slamming into the back of her, causing her arms to buckle completely and driving her body full force into Asami’s.

“Ah,” Asami cried out quietly.

Korra took note of the fact that Asami sounded like she was in pain. Her temper flared up yet again and she turned to look over her shoulder.

“Hey! Watch where you’re fucking going!” Korra yelled out. Suddenly she felt Asami’s hands on the front of her shoulders, gripping the fabric there. She turned her head to look back at Asami and saw that the girl’s eyes were closed tightly and there was a red tint to her face along with a small sheen of sweat. She was really concerned about Asami, afraid that she had hurt her, Korra wasn’t light after all. She was currently pressed so close to Asami that to speak to her, without being entirely too close to her face, she had to lean over to her ear.

“Are you alright?” she asked softly in her ear.

In response, Asami just shifted against her and tightened her grip on the Avatar’s top.

“Asami?” Korra tried again.

“Mmph!” was the immediate reply that Asami gave this time. Korra’s eyes widened. That almost sounded like…

“Hey,” she started in a secretive tone. “Was that… Are you—”

“Shut up.” Asami cut her off in breathy tone, sounding as if she had just finished running. Korra started to notice Asami’s chest was heaving against her own. Korra bit her lip, not understanding why Asami would tell her to shut up.

“But Asami, you look like you’re burning up, are you seriously oka-”

“Mmmmgod, Korra…” Asami paused, sounding both irritated and yet aroused. Korra’s blue eyes widened beyond belief when she felt hips moving slightly against her and in turn pressing something warm against her thigh. “You never know when to… stop speaking.” She was breathing quite heavily now and the movement on her thigh became a little more prominent. Korra’s eyes were still wide. She could hardly believe that Asami was turned on right now and grinding on her thigh in public. Korra felt the need to make clear what was happening.

“Are you turned on right now?” she inquired into her ear.

At that, Asami let out an exasperated laugh. She replied in a low tone that Korra found seductive, “It’s hard not to be when you jam your thigh against my crotch and keep fucking whispering in my ear.”

Korra herself felt a jolt to her nether regions at Asami acknowledging what was happening, and hearing her cuss was pretty damn sexy too. Korra couldn’t help but want to see how flustered she could make Asami. She leaned in closer to her ear, so when she spoke her lips brushed against it.

“Oh, are your ears a weak spot then?” Asami visibly shivered and she was white-knuckling Korra’s top at this point. Asami let out a low moan.

“Mmm… As if you need to ask…” The Avatar’s muscular thigh was being grinded on more purposefully now. Korra smirked slightly, loving to see Asami like this. God, it turned her on so much. She only wished that she were alone with the other girl to really see her writhe and moan in pleasure beneath her. Korra craved more.

“Oh,” she pressed a kiss against the top of her ear. Asami whimpered in response. “I’m...” Another kiss, lower down her ear. “Sorry…” Kiss. “I had...” A kiss on her earlobe. “No idea.” She punctuated her sentence by pulling the warm earlobe into her mouth and sucking on it.

“Mmmm! Fuck,” Asami moaned out quickly pulling one hand from Korra’s top to bite down on her knuckles to prevent any other noises from escaping.

**Ding. Ding. Ding.**

The noise indicated they were approaching the Upper Class district. Asami let out a sigh of frustration and Korra quickly repositioned her leg so it wasn’t in between the other girl’s and moved her head from by her ear. She looked at Asami and noticed her eyes were now open, but half-lidded. Her eyes were dark green and full of lust and it caused Korra’s throat to go dry. They kept eye contact as the train slowed to a stop.

The doors opened and everyone around them started to move and shuffle about which snapped them out of their daze. Korra got out of the train first, Asami following quickly after, fixing her hair. Almost immediately when they got out, Bolin and Opal came up to them.

“Hey guys! I thought we had lost you,” Opal stated, smiling.

“Yeah, and I think I got skinny just from how much I was being squashed in there!” Bolin remarked. He turned to his side, pressing his hand on his belly. “What do you think, babe? Do I look thinner?”

All three of the girls laughed, and Opal patted his belly then kissed his cheek.

“Maybe not thinner, but definitely as cute as ever.”

Bolin grinned, satisfied with that answer. He then glanced over at Asami and his eyebrows furrowed.

“Hey Asami, are you okay? You look like you have a fever or something.”

Asami shot a glare to Korra who seemed to shrink on the spot before looking at Bolin and smiling sweetly.

“Yeah, we were just smashed into a really hot part of the train.”

Bolin nodded. “Yeah, it was pretty hot on there.” He paused looking around, seeming to try to get his bearings. “Well, we should start heading to the palace.” He started walking towards the left off of the platform and no one followed after him.

“Hey Bolin. The palace is the other way,” Opal called after him. He turned around and scratched the back of his head, his face turning pink.

“Yep, I knew that.” He proudly started walked towards the other direction and everyone started following him this time. However, Korra was stopped by a hand wrapping around her wrist. She stopped and Asami walked up to her.

She leaned in to whisper in her ear, “You’re going to so regret that, I promise.” Asami then let go of her wrist and walked past her, swaying her hips in an exaggerated motion that Korra appreciated. A shiver ran down Korra’s spine. She stared dumbfounded as she took in what Asami said. A small smile tugged at her lips. Somehow, she didn’t think she’d actually mind whatever the other girl had in store for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the tease yet again haha but things are just getting heated up!


	11. Sweet Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami gets payback for the train incident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty NSFW enjoy :)

"…and actually if you look closely, there is a slight difference in some of the symbols." Mako's voice was tuned in to her consciousness, as if her brain had been listening to a staticky radio station that suddenly got a strong signal.

Korra zoned back into the discussion. She blinked a few times, trying to get her head in the game. She hadn't even realized that she wasn't paying attention. Her eyes were trained on the girl in front of her who was standing and leaning over the table, nodding her head as Mako pointed to the pictures of the symbols. She was beautiful. No. She was _gorgeous_. Asami had her hair swept over her right shoulder and her emerald eyes were sparkling with interest. Hands were placed flat on the table as she leaned over the pictures. With the casual white tank top she was wearing, you could see down her top slightly to discover ample cleavage.

The Avatar blushed lightly. She attempted to avert her eyes to the ceiling, trying to cool the heat on her face. Her eyes went back to the other girl when she heard the sound of her plopping back down into her chair. Green eyes flickered over to her own for a split second and Asami's lips raised up on one side in a smile that was glazed with mischief. It disappeared nearly as quickly as it had appeared and her eyes went back to Mako who stood at the front of the table. Asami was driving the Avatar crazy and she hadn't really even done anything.

The only protection Korra had was that she didn't really have any weak spots to speak of. Not like Asami did. Well, at least not any that she knew of. She let herself be irresponsibly comforted by this fact. As if Asami actually needed a weak spot. Who needs a weak spot when you can make someone's whole body weak?

"Are there multiple symbols that are the same or do they all have a slightly different pattern from each other?" Opal spoke up to her right.

Korra's heart pounded against her ribcage and she nearly jumped, startled. She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't expected a noise right next to her. She noticed Bolin nodding his head in agreement from where he sat on the other side of the table next to Asami, across from Opal. What he was agreeing with, she had no idea. She assumed he was probably just nodding to support his girlfriend's question.

Mako made a thoughtful sound. Opal had brought up a good point. He spread the pictures out further across the table and stared closely at them, as did the others at the table from where they were sitting. Well, Korra looked at them for a split second before her eyes went back to Asami. She had her red bottom lip tugged into her mouth in a pensive manner. Korra swallowed thickly, it was a very attractive image. Especially when she remembered that Asami had done that a few times before to stifle her moans. Her face got hot immediately and she internally cursed herself; she had just barely gotten her previous blush to go away.

"That's a good question, Opal. Now that I look at it, there are definitely some symbols which are exactly the same." Mako rubbed his chin in thought.

"Could there maybe be some correlation from the areas that were robbed and the identical symbols?" Opal inquired.

"Hmm, let's look at the reports. The areas that correspond to these four identical symbols…" Mako's voice faded into the background for Korra.

She swears that Mako could compete with Tenzin for most boring meeting voice. Korra sighed, eyes going to back to Asami yet again. The other female was listening to Mako attentively, leaning forward on her elbow with her hand on her face. Her pointer finger was crooked in her mouth as she nibbled at the tip, the other three fingers resting on her chin and her thumb was propped just underneath it. Her eyebrows were scrunched together in an inquisitive manner and her eyes were squinted slightly. She looked deep in thought. Korra's blue eyes were locked onto that finger that rested in her mouth. Every now and again, a pink tongue would dart out and run over the tip, seemingly to soothe the area that was being nibbled at. The Avatar's heart seemed to race a little faster every time she did that.

Korra's mind and nerves seemed to be on high alert, ever since yesterday. One little comment. One little promise. And her mind was reeling.

_"You're going to so regret that, I promise."_

And she did. Very much. But Asami hadn't done anything. Yet. And it was driving Korra absolutely wild. I mean, last night she did say something…

_Korra headed down the palace hallway, carrying her bag and looking for the guest room where she was supposed to stay. At the same moment, Asami was walking out of the bathroom in her PJs with a towel draped over her right shoulder. Her pajamas were pretty conservative, consisting of loose red and black striped cotton bottoms and a tank top, whose neckline didn't dip nearly low enough for Korra's prying eyes. Her hair was still wet and clung slightly to her face and neck. She noticed Korra and then smiled sweetly at her._

_Korra returned the smile and abruptly afterwards Asami's eyelids drooped and she looked at her in an alluring manner. The Avatar became aware that there was a glint of something suspicious in those green eyes as she got nearer to her. It made her throat feel parched. She actually ended up subconsciously holding her breath as she passed the other girl. She let out the breath in relief as she walked beside her with no incident. However, her celebratory sigh was a bit too early._

_She felt long slender fingers slide down her wrist and over her hand as she slowly passed her. Asami's grin widened as her seductive eyes flitted over to the blue ones. Time seemed to slow down as the soft fingers skated along her skin. She could feel her pulse race under the fingertips and her feet immediately forgot how to do their job. Korra stopped in place and Asami took the opportunity to lean slightly into her._

_"Sweet dreams,_ Avatar _Korra," she whispered near her ear, in a voice that would get a dead man's heart beating. The way she said 'Avatar' was in a teasing but sultry tone and it caused tingles to spread through Korra's body._

_Asami let her fingers slide off of her skin and then just continued to walk past Korra if that hadn't just occurred. Not that anything really had transpired, all she did was tell Korra to have sweet dreams. Despite that, the Avatar felt the effects of that short encounter deep in her core._

A heavy sigh was pushed from Korra's lips and she sank down in her chair a bit. She hadn't been aware that the whole time she was reminiscing she was still staring at Asami's finger. Well that is until a different movement caught her eye. Instead of the nibble, nibble, lick pattern that Asami had been doing, now her tongue just kept darting at her finger over and over again. Korra gulped and let her eyes flicker up to the green ones. Her heart practically stopped at the shock it received. Those gleaming emerald eyes were piercing into her own. Once Korra met her eyes, the corner of Asami's mouth twitched in a brief half smile. Her eyelids dropped a barely perceptible amount, but enough to start Korra's heart again.

The Avatar's eyes slid back down to the other girl's index finger again as it was turned sideways, the side placed flat against her bottom lip. It then slowly pulled down her plump bottom lip. Korra was staring at the scene in front of her, nearly unblinking. Asami seemed to find that amusing because her bottom lip was released from her finger as her lips pulled into a smile. Korra didn't even care how pitiful she might look staring at Asami as if she was some hormonal adolescent male. The other girl's tongue poked out again and the tip of it slithered ever so slowly from the start of her finger to the second knuckle before disappearing back into her mouth. Korra couldn't help but think how talented that tongue was. And how well it would work in _other_ places… Korra groaned softly.

"…so even though they don't correlate to the areas, there might be some other connection that we're overlooking…" Mako's voice droned on in the background.

Honestly, at this moment, Korra could care less about what he was talking about. Especially when that slender index finger just disappeared to the first knuckle inside of that frustratingly teasing girl's mouth. The Avatar felt a jolt straight both to her fingertips and core. Asami's cheeks hollowed as she closed her lips around the finger and sucked. Korra's breath hitched as a rush of arousal coated her underwear. The finger then started moving in and out of the other girl's mouth up to the first knuckle in a slow and deliberate motion, sucking on it the whole time. Korra covered her mouth to prevent a gasp from escaping as she crossed her legs, hoping that would relieve the needy pulse between her legs.

Her torture was ended abruptly when Asami popped her finger from her mouth and turned her head towards Mako. Korra released a deep breath in both relief and frustration. Fuck, Asami was good. She barely did anything and yet she had the Avatar squirming. Korra should've known better than to play with fire. But, God did it burn so good. Korra moved her hand from covering her mouth and propped her head in her hand, hoping that listening to Mako's dull voice would cause the ache to die out.

"…this symbol does seem to correspond with the more wealthy families whereas this other symbol seems more random," Mako continued on. Everyone except Korra nodded along.

Suddenly, something brushed against Korra's leg. She jolted up in her chair, uncrossing her legs, and knocking her knee against the table. Everyone's heads turned towards her with questioning looks on their faces. Asami's eyes had an impish shine to them while the rest of her face looked worried. Korra's face turned bright red.

"You okay, Korra?" Opal asked from beside her.

"Y-yep. Fine, just, uh… leg fell asleep and all," she stuttered out.

Mako quirked his eyebrow at her and gave her a disapproving look.

"Um, okay. Anyways, back to what I was saying…"

Again his voice was tuned out completely when Korra realized the object was still pressed against her ankle. She snuck a quick peek under the table and saw it was a black heel laying against her skin. Her eyes shot up to Asami, but her attention was directed at Mako. Yet Korra wondered if she could see her from her peripheral because after she looked over at her, the foot started moving. The point of her it slid up and down from Korra's lower calf to her ankle repeatedly. Korra let her head rest into her palm as she closed her eyes, silently praying that she could keep it together for the rest of the meeting.

The prayer seemed to be unanswered because the foot was progressively getting higher and higher with every upwards motion. Korra closed her eyes more tightly as she took in a deep breath. Eventually, the foot came to brush against her inner thigh and her eyes snapped open. Her gaze immediately landed on her torturer who still had her head turned towards Mako as if nothing was happening. The heel didn't let its path drop below her knee now; it just kept to her inner thighs, brushing along the seam of her pants provocatively.

Sweat started to form on Korra's face and she glared a hole into the side of Asami's face who seemed to pay no mind to her. Like she wasn't currently stroking her thighs with her foot. The only indication that anything was out of normal was the upwards quirk of Asami's lips as she listened to Mako's theory. The Avatar's breathing picked up as she got closer and closer to the place where she really needed some friction. Damn her and her long legs, Korra thought. Her mind was whirling and she started to get dizzy with pleasure. Without warning, the tip of the black heel brushed against the apex of her thighs.

Unable to take it anymore, Korra quickly pushed herself up, slamming both hands on the table, bashing her knees on the bottom of the table, and pushing her chair to the ground from the quick motion. All heads snapped to her and looked at her with shock. She attempted to catch her breath and then cleared her throat.

"I, um," Korra started, her face damp and flushed. She turned around and picked up her chair, standing it upright. "I gotta use the restroom." Without giving them a chance to protest, she quickly turned and walked out of the conference room.

Back at the table, Asami internally smirked at how flustered she was able to make Korra get. Serves her right for turning her on in the middle of a crowded train yesterday. Despite her internal self-praising, she kept a concerned expression on her face and glanced at the doorway.

"I think I should go check on her," she spoke up.

"Good idea, 'Sami," Bolin agreed before puffing his cheeks out theatrically. "She looked like she was gonna barf."

Both Opal and Mako rolled their eyes at Bolin's dramatics.

"Yeah, she's been red and clammy nearly the whole meeting," Opal agreed nonetheless.

Asami slid her chair out and stood up, suppressing the smile that wanted to appear on her face.

"She probably just ate something bad, I'll make sure she's alright."

Asami walked out and down the lavish hallway until she got to the nearest bathroom. She heard the water running inside, and assumed Korra was in that one. She knocked lightly on it.

"Yeah?" Korra called out from behind the door. "I'm almost done, I'm just washing my han-" Her speech was stopped short when Asami opened the door aggressively then quickly shut it behind her. "Asami? What are you…" Her voice trailed off at the look on Asami's face, one of determination. A strong wave of déjà vu hit her.

Asami placed her hands on the broad shoulders and pushed her backwards until she was in front of the toilet. Swiftly, she turned the Avatar's body so her back was facing it. Never breaking eye contact, she then lifted her leg and pushed the toilet seat cover down behind Korra with the back of her heel. Afterwards, she promptly pushed Korra down on the seat. The Avatar barely had a chance to think, it all happened so fast. And suddenly, Asami was in her lap, straddling her.

The taller girl smirked at Korra's stunned expression. She put her arms around Korra's neck and crossed them behind her head. She noted that Korra's face was slightly damp, but it didn't seem to be from sweat. She assumed that Korra had just washed her face off. A predatory grin spread across her face and she stared into the awestruck crystal blue eyes.

"Hi," she said in a raspy whisper. She delighted in the full-body shiver that she felt underneath her. She watched Korra's throat bob up and down as she swallowed.

"H-h-hey," the Avatar managed to croak out.

Asami brought one of her hands close to the back of Korra's head and took a loose fistful of the short chestnut hair. She used the grip to guide the other girl's head to tilt to the side and leaned forward to brush her lips along the pulse point on the side of her neck. Her lips spread into a smile against the skin as she felt the pulse race under her lips. She started placing soft kisses up her neck to the edge of her jawline. Trusting that Korra would keep her head tilted, she let the hair fall from her grasp and scraped her nails slightly down the back of her neck.

Korra let out a soft gasp and goosebumps raised across her arms. Hmm, interesting, Asami thought. She moved the hand that was not at the back of her neck around to the front of Korra. It stopped at the hem of her blue t-shirt and then played with the material there. Korra squirmed impatiently underneath her, it was obvious that the earlier teasing had a strong effect on her. The taller girl nipped lightly at the skin of her neck before smoothing her tongue over the spot.

Tingles shot through Korra's body at the feeling and she let out a quiet groan. Slender fingers explored underneath her shirt to uncover warm abs. Her fingertips danced over them and traced each individual muscle elegantly. It felt like they were leaving a path of fire in their wake. As that happened, nails slid across back of her neck, almost light enough to tickle but instead it caused her heart to speed up. Then, without warning, the nails lightly dug into the skin there. Korra moaned out at the electricity that shot straight to her core. She immediately regretted it.

"Ah, ah, ah, what do we have here?" Asami teased, warm breath hitting Korra's ear.

Korra practically held her breath, trying not to make another sound as nails scraped and tested the sensitive skin at the back of her neck. It was proving to be a difficult task. A whimper escaped her lips in spite of her best efforts. Her underwear were becoming uncomfortably wet at this point.

"So Avatar Korra _does_ have a weakness."

Hearing Asami call her the Avatar in that tone of voice stirred up her insides for some reason. Pale graceful fingers slid along the waistband of her pants and Korra found herself thanking God that she liked her pants to fit her a bit loosely. She became aware that she was now panting. Though, she had no recollection of when it had started. The merciless teasing earlier had her on edge. She just needed a little more of something, _anything_ , besides the feather-light touches dancing across her sensitive lower belly.

Korra half-grunted half-moaned in frustration and pushed her hips upwards, causing the girl on her lap to bounce up slightly. A moan slipped past Asami's lips without permission at the shocks that shot up through her lower body. She lost focus for a split second before regaining control.

"Mmm… No," she said in a commanding tone. She ground her hips forcefully down into Korra. "Stay."

Korra whimpered desperately in reply, but willed her hips to stay still. Asami flipped her hand so her palm was pressing flat against the mocha skin and let her fingers tease at the band of the other girl's underwear. Korra bit down on her lip to prevent any more pitiful noises to fall from her mouth. She just need a little… _push_.

The slender fingers slid underneath the waistband of the pants, but over the underwear. The Avatar let out a groan in frustration. She _needed_ to feel her against her skin, her bare skin. She needed that more than she had ever needed anything in her life.

Asami took in a deep breath against Korra's neck, gathering courage for a bold move. After preparing herself, she then slid her fingertips further down the material of her underwear.

"Fuck," Korra groaned and trembled lightly.

Asami simultaneously let out an involuntary gasp of pleasure at the moisture she found there. Her confidence façade temporarily faltered because Korra's underwear were completely _soaked_. Like, soaked all the way through to where there was a slick wetness now coating her fingers. She swallowed thickly and collected herself. Abruptly, she pulled her fingers from Korra's pants and was met with a whimper of displeasure.

Before Korra had a chance to blink, Asami was up and off of her lap. Her lustful green eyes stared intensely into the pleading blue ones. She then raised her right hand up to her mouth and placed her fingers inside. She closed her eyes and moaned as she sucked them clean. Korra was bewitched by the scene in front of her. As she watched the other girl taste her juices, her core pulsed urgently. Slowly, the fingers were pulled from her mouth and Asami's eyelids fluttered open. She bit the side of her lip suggestively as the corner of her mouth tugged in a smirk.

"Mmm, revenge is _oh_ so sweet." With that, she turned on heel and strode out of the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I know I'm a shameless tease (not as much as Asami though) lol 
> 
> This chapter turned out to be way less plot than I planned, but next chapter will have a lot more of it. After all, what is a story without plot? lol
> 
> Please comment if you enjoyed, or if you didn't give me some constructive criticism :)


	12. Resolve? What Resolve?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korra's insecurities start to show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG I'm so sorry guys this took forever. Work stuff has been hectic lately! Please forgive me and thank you my sweet followers for being so damn patient with me! I'll try my best to update the next one quickly.

"What do you mean you have feelings for me?" Asami asked incredulously.

"I, um, I mean, yeah— I kind of-"

Korra's reply was interrupted by a cackle that sounded so callous and so unlike Asami.

"You think I'd want  _you_?" Another laugh erupted from the taller girl's chest, chilling Korra to the bone. "I'm not even  _gay_! You're just kind of fun to play with… like a little." A poke to her sternum. "Stray." Another harder poke. "Puppy." The next poke was so hard that it almost sent her falling backwards.

Except, wait... She  _was_  falling.

She was  _actually_  falling _._

Korra hit the hardwood floor with a thud.

"Oomph." the Avatar grunted as she fell face first to the ground, the sheets tangled around her kept her legs stuck to the bed.

Korra rubbed her sore head and half-opened her eyes as she tried to place where she was.

Wasn't Asami just here? Korra thought to herself. After a quick scan of her surroundings, the Avatar realized that she had just dreamt up the whole situation with Asami. She groaned miserably.

Suddenly, the door to the guest room she was staying in burst open, and there stood Bolin and Asami, looking prepared for a fight. After their eyes darted quickly around the room, they both relaxed and straightened up. Asami started giggling softly and Bolin couldn't help but poke fun at Korra.

"Hey, Korra, it looks like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" He then bent over in a fit of laughter, his joke clearly amusing himself more than anyone.

Asami started giggling a little louder and moved to the bed to help Korra up. She started to try to free Korra's legs from the sheets. To her surprise, Korra yanked her feet back from her aiding hands and down onto the floor with her. The Avatar then started pushing herself up from the floor.

"I got it." she grumbled, trying unsuccessfully to stand.

After a few minutes of struggling with the blankets, Korra huffed and shot a blast of air from her feet to shoot the sheets from her form. She then stood up and brushed herself off as if Bolin and Asami weren't standing there watching her struggle for five minutes.

"Um… Okay," Asami said, at a loss for words. "Anyways, you scared us! We thought maybe the burglars had broken in."

Bolin nodded enthusiastically before speaking up, "Yeah, we thought that huge thud was you fighting, but it was just your heavy bod-"

"Either way. I'm the Avatar, I can handle a few petty thieves. It's not like I would've needed help," Korra interrupted.

Bolin and Asami stood gawking, dumbfounded at her sudden change of attitude.

Asami muttered under her breath with a subtle eye roll, "Not this 'I'm the Avatar' thing again."

"Anyways, I'm going to head to the shower. See ya." Korra said abruptly.

With that, the Avatar brushed past Bolin and practically stomped out of the room.

Asami walked from her place by the bed to stand beside Bolin and crossed her arms over her chest, staring at the doorway Korra just walked through. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

Bolin whispered out of the side of his mouth, "Guess she really did wake up on the wrong side of the bed."

Asami cracked a small smile at his joke, but her green eyes showed no mirth. She knew Korra had a short temper, hell  _everyone_  knew Korra had a short temper. But it seemed to be unprovoked. Not to mention, after what happened yesterday in the bathroom, the last thing she expected was to be snapped at.

Later on in the shower, Korra stood underneath the pouring water, hands at her side, short hair slicked to her face, sputtering water from her mouth as it fell into it. The white of her eyes were slightly red as she stood staring at the tiled wall in front of her, the water irritating them. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and then leaned her head back to let the water pour directly onto her face.

She felt so stupid. Letting her dumb heart lead her actions, leading herself to believe things that weren't possibly true. Thank Raava she had that dream, it was a reality check. Whatever reason Asami had for playing around with her, Korra knew for certain it wasn't because she had feelings for her. But she had stupidly gotten her hopes up.

She let her head hang forward and her pruned hand came up to lay over her steadily thumping heart. Stupid, stupid heart. She clenched the skin on her chest with her hand. Korra squeezed her eyes shut tighter as she felt tears tickle the back of her eyelids. When did her feelings become so strong? How did this all happen so quickly?

Korra sighed deeply and opened her eyes, then slowly reached forward and shut off the water. She attempted to gather her thoughts and reel in her emotions when a knock at the door threw her off balance. The Avatar rushed out of the shower, nearly tripping, then started hurriedly drying herself off with a towel and trying to put her clothes on.

"Just a second!" Korra called out, in a frenzy.

There was silence for a moment and it caused to Korra slow down in the process of putting on her pants.

"Hey Korra, it's me." a hesitant sounding Asami called from the other side of the door.

Korra froze immediately upon hearing her voice.

Asami had a confused expression on her face, having heard the shuffling in the bathroom stop. Eventually the noises began again and Asami didn't understand why Korra didn't respond to her. She must really be in a bad mood.

"Um, well," Asami started, figuring she was going to have to have a one-sided conversation with her through the door. "Mako said—"

Her sentence was interrupted by Korra haphazardly throwing open the door. Asami had her breath taken away by the view in front of her. The Avatar was still quite literally dripping wet, her shirt was only partway pulled down, revealing her chiseled stomach. Her wet hair was tousled about her face in a way that the taller girl found sexy and her icy blue eyes stared straight into Asami. Green eyes were distracted shamelessly following the trails of water droplets across Korra's spectacular muscles.

"What did he say?" Korra asked curtly.

Asami's eyes shot up to meet the unwavering blue ones and a light pink hue tinted her cheeks. Korra either didn't notice or didn't mention her ogling, and for that Asami was grateful.

"Oh, um." Asami was having difficulty putting her thoughts together as her desire got the best of her. She took a moment before continuing, "He said he wanted us to come to the meeting room as soon as possible. He said he had a breakthrough or something."

Korra had a pensive look on her face and she brushed the wet hair from her face.

"Yeah, okay, just give me a bit, I'll head over." she eventually said.

"Okay, do you want to walk over tog-" Asami attempted to say, but was cut off by the door abruptly closing.

She narrowed her eyes at the closed bathroom door and crossed her arms.

"I'll take that as a no." she huffed before turning on her heel and walking away.

Later in the meeting room…

"Where's Korra?" Mako asked impatiently.

They were all gathered around the table, even Prince Wu was there at Mako's request. Wu sat at the end of the table, while Bolin and Opal sat across from each other near the head of the table and Asami sat closest to Prince Wu across from an empty chair, reserved for Korra.

"I thought you told Avatar Grumpy that we were going to meet?" Bolin asked jokingly.

"I did," Asami replied a bit defensively. "She should be here any minute now."

As if on cue, Korra appeared in the doorway, a bitter look on her face.

"Nice of you to join us, Korra." Mako said in a stern tone of voice.

The Avatar just grunted in response and took a seat next to Opal. Opal took in her appearance with a worried expression on her face.

"You okay Korra?" Opal asked tentatively.

"Yeah, I'm fine." the Avatar replied in a voice that conveyed the exact opposite. Korra was never good at concealing her feelings, especially her temper.

Opal quirked an eyebrow skeptically, but didn't further press the issue.

"So, I asked you guys to meet me here because I figured out what the symbols mean." Mako said in a voice that commanded attention.

It worked, everyone started paying attention, even Korra was distracted from her bad mood.

"What do they mean?" Bolin inquired.

"I found this ancient scroll," Mako started explaining, almost excitedly. "Tucked into one of the books in the library. It contained the symbols and their meanings in a language I couldn't understand. But after talking with the librarian and doing some further research… I realized the symbols stand for the seven deadly sins."

"Seven deadly sins?" Prince Wu choked.

"Yeah, you know, greed, laziness, um…" Bolin trailed off, trying to count on his fingers, but not quite remembering all of them.

"Sloth, Greed, Pride, Wrath, Lust, Gluttony, and Envy." Opal finished for Bolin.

"Yeah, what she said," Bolin agreed. "Thanks, babe."

Opal gave him a sweet smile with a nod in response.

"Yes, so the symbols on the effected households correspond with the sins. From what I've seen, it seems the burglars think they are some sort of 'vigilantes' and are punishing people based on their 'sin'. Hence, the symbols on the walls."

"So, you're telling me people are getting robbed based on whether they've sinned or not?" Asami spoke up.

"Basically, yes. And that's not all, it seems how much the property is destroyed and how much is taken is based on the sin. I think they've rated them with different levels of severity…"

"What is this 'rating' then?" Prince Wu asked.

"Um," Mako scratched at his head. "That I'm not quite sure of… But! It does seem that Greed is the most severely punished offense." Wu visibly swallowed. "Prince Wu, we need to know how likely it is that the palace would be attacked. Do you think any of the so-called vigilantes would consider the palace to be guilty of any of the sins?"

Prince Wu pulled at his collar a bit, sweat glistening on his face, before responding, "Um, I mean, I'm not sure? I guess it's up to interpretation—"

"Wu! We need to know. Which of the sins, if any, apply to the palace?" Mako said strictly.

"Okay, okay. I think… Possibly… all?" Mako paled considerably at that and both Bolin and Opal gasped. "I mean, maybe besides lust?"

Green and blue eyes happened to meet at the exact same time after that word was said. Both girls turned their own shade of red.

"Okay, so… I'd say the palace is at a pretty substantial risk of attack…" the firebender said with a frown.

"And  _I'd_  say 'pretty substantial' is an understatement." Bolin commented with laughter.

Mako narrowed his eyes at his brother, and Opal held in a chuckle behind her closed hand.

"Alright, I think that based on these recent facts, Prince Wu should have a member of our team with him at all times. There's no knowing when they'll strike," Mako concluded.

Prince Wu straightened up proudly in his seat.

"A 24/7 guard? For  _me_? You sure know how to make a guy feel special!" Wu said, beaming. He then added, "Can I put in requests? Cause I'd love to have you as my personal guard. Or Asami! I mean, I definitely wouldn't mind having her around me 24—"

Korra bolted up out of her chair, placed her hands on the table, leaning menacingly towards Prince Wu, and spoke up for the first time in a raised voice, "No, you can't make requests. You'll get who you get. Be glad we're going to protect your sorry as-"

"Korra!" Asami yelled before she could finish her sentence. Her eyebrows were scrunched together and her eyes were narrowed. She couldn't believe the way Korra was acting. Prince Wu sat there with a shocked look on his usually smug face. The Avatar just huffed in response and straightened up, raising her hands from the table.

"Whatever. If we're done with this meeting, I'm going to go to my room. Let me know when it's my turn to watch the little…" Korra paused and shot Wu a pointed look. "…Prince."

With that, Korra pushed back her chair and stormed out of the room, drawing the eyes of everyone in the meeting. Prince Wu just scoffed.

"What's up with the Avatar?" Wu asked.

Mako rubbed his chin thoughtfully and lifted an eyebrow. "I'm not really sure."

Bolin whispered not so quietly across the table to Opal, hands cupped around his mouth as if protecting his clearly audible words, "I think 'the Avatar' needs to get laid."

Mako choked on his own spit at what Bolin said, and Asami coughed and sputtered on the water she had unwisely taken a sip of. She smacked her chest a bit to try and clear the water that had gone down the wrong pipe as her eyes watered.

"Bolin!" Opal chastised with a smile on her face, shaking her head.

Asami started to wonder if maybe that _was_ why Korra was in such a sour mood. Maybe she took it too far with her teasing and it was getting to the other girl. Or even worse, maybe Korra was pissed at her for acting like that. Maybe she took the little game too far and she was disgusted or annoyed with her. Asami had never met to put their friendship at risk.

"What?" Bolin removed his hands from around his mouth, but stayed leaning across the table. He no longer spoke in a partially hushed tone, "It's true. I'm always a lot happier after we-"

Opal moved faster than Asami ever saw her move before and reached across the table to slap a hand over his mouth. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "Shush."

Bolin's eyes widened and he nodded while saying something muffled against the hand that sounded like, "Yes ma'am." She slowly removed her hand from his mouth and sat back down, fixing a glare laced with warning on him.

Prince Wu whispered under his breath, "Gross."

Asami cleared her throat, wiped her teary eyes, and then stood up.

"Um, is the meeting actually over then?"

Mako shifted his eyes over to her and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose that's all I really have. I still don't quite know how they're getting in or out, but I'm sure we'll figure that out soon enough. I'll take first watch with Prince Wu. We'll work in 12 hour shifts until we can be sure the self-proclaimed vigilantes are behind bars." Everyone around the table nodded in agreement, Wu with a flashy grin on his face. "Okay, Bolin, I'll see you on the next shift."

Bolin nodded and everyone stood up around the table. Asami headed to the door quickly, wanting to be the first one out so she could to go talk to Korra.

She vaguely heard Bolin's voice from behind her as she left, "I'm starting to think Korra's allergic to meetings."

In the room, Korra was laying on her temporary bed, arms sprawled out, legs hanging off the edge, staring at the ceiling. Raava, why did she let this get so far? And why had she acted that way in front of everyone? She knew she was never good at expressing her emotions, but this was ridiculous.

A light tapping at the door threw her from her thoughts. Korra wasn't surprised someone had come to look for her after the way she acted, but she wasn't pleased about it either. She grunted, threw her body upright, and walked towards the door.

And of course, when she opened the door, it was the one person she really didn't want to face right now. She sighed deeply, let go of the door, and turned around to walk back towards the bed.

"What is it?" she asked impatiently. Asami shut the door behind her and stepped forward.

"Korra, what the hell has gotten into you?" Asami asked sharply.

Not wanting to turn around and see those beautiful emerald eyes judging her, Korra walked past the bed and to the small window that overlooked the palace grounds. Unfortunately, or fortunately, Korra wasn't really sure of which, Asami followed her over there.

"Nothing's 'gotten into me'." Korra muttered.

"Obviously  _something_  has. You weren't acting like this yesterday."

The Avatar could feel her blood boiling, frustration at the situation fueling her temper. She spun around and glared into the questioning green eyes. She tried not to pay attention to how attractive she found the way that Asami was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Oh? I wasn't acting like this yesterday? You mean when you were playing with me like some kind of  _toy_?" Korra seethed, the word 'toy' practically dripping with venom.

Korra could tell Asami was taken back by that. She stepped back just bit as if the words had a physical force behind them. Her eyebrows came together into confusion, and her mouth hung open as if wanting to say something. The hurt that flashed through those green eyes made Korra regret her poisonous words, if only a little.

Asami couldn't believe it. She was right. Korra was disgusted by her and what she had been doing. She swallowed the lump in her throat that was basically the physical manifestation of her pain. Asami was upset with herself that she had pushed it so far. However, not one to back down from a fight, her stare turned to a glare and she crossed her arms defensively over her chest.

"If you hated it so  _damn_ much, then why did you let me do it?" Asami asked coldly, raising her voice.

Korra hesitated slightly. She was aware that she had pissed Asami off for real now. The taller girl didn't usually lose her temper. But when she did, Raava, was she a force to be reckoned with. The Avatar attempted to push the little voice to the back of her head that told her that Asami was rather hot when she was angry.

"I—" Korra attempted to explain.

"And what the hell was that all about on the train then?" Asami interrupted, full on yelling at her now.

Korra backed up slightly, needing to put some space between the two of them. She cursed internally when her back hit the wall next to the window. However, it caused her to regain her composure. If Asami wanted to push hard, she could push right back. She leaned forward, getting in Asami's face, never minding the slight height difference.

"I never said I hated it, dammit!" Korra barked at her. Asami's hardened stare faltered for a second and she pulled her head back to look at her dubiously. After thinking over something for a few seconds, she leaned back forward getting right up in Korra's face.

"Then what?" the taller girl shouted. Her voice increased in volume with every question she asked, "If you didn't hate it, then why in hell are you complaining? Why the fuck are you getting so worked up over something you didn't even min-"

"Because!" the Avatar interrupted. "Last thing I need is a straight girl just fucking around with me until she gets bored!"

Asami's eyes widened and her eyes flickered back and forth between Korra's own, searching. She opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find a response. After about her third time closing her mouth, her serious expression shattered. Her mouth broke into a detached smile before a fit of chilling laughter tumbled from her.

"And what the  _hell_  makes you think I'm straight, Korra?" she snarled at full volume. She scowled at her, waiting for a response.

That threw the Avatar off. She literally felt the heat in her face rising.

"Because— 'Cause…" she trailed off, struggling to regain her confidence. With a sureness, she burst out saying, "You dated Mako!"

Asami huffed with laughter coldly, glaring still as she shook her head in disbelief. She then poked her on the forehead, with every word stated, as if it would remind her, "So. Did. You."

The blue eyes widened at the realization, and her cheeks heated up furiously. She felt as if the wind had been taken from the hurricane raging inside her and left her as a vulnerable light breeze. Before she had a chance to respond or even think another thought, Asami surged forward and suddenly soft lips were placed firmly against her own.

Korra's eyes widened and a shock went through her body, starting from her lips and spreading in all directions until it ended at her fingertips and toes. After the initial surprise wore off, she let herself melt into the kiss, moving her lips against the tender ones. Asami responded in kind, moving her lips a little aggressively against her own. Apparently, the taller girl was still a bit mad from the argument and Korra could feel it with every movement.

Pale hands pressed against her upper chest, right below her collarbone, and shoved her back against the wall forcefully. In turn, the lips against her own sped up and practically devoured her. She felt shocks radiating from her lips in pulses all throughout her body as she attempted to keep up with the other girl.

She was determined not to let Asami take control of the kiss like she did with the argument and tilted her head, pressing her lips more assertively against Asami's. Her hands landed on the curve of the other girl's hips and grabbed hold. The hands on her upper chest slid up to rest on her shoulders and squeezed as Asami let out a little sound of pleasure into the kiss at Korra's actions.

The Avatar took that as encouragement, and pulled forward the curvaceous body to be flush against hers. One of the hands at her shoulder slithered around to her back then up the back of her neck and buried itself in her hair, pressing their mouths even firmer against each other if possible. Korra felt a sense of pride as she noticed she now was controlling the pace of the kiss and Asami was following her lead.

Korra was quickly getting breathless by the intensity of the kiss, and Asami's body rolling against hers wasn't helping at all. The Avatar lost herself in the sensations of the kiss. Her lips felt like conductors for the electricity that shot through her veins. In the back of her mind, she registered that this was their first (sober) kiss. Eventually, Korra really was out of breath and she had to pull back from those delectable lips.

Breathing heavy, Korra took a few seconds to get her mind together before opening her eyes. When she opened them, the sight that greeted her sent a shock, this time to her core. Asami's lips were parted and slightly swollen, lipstick smudged across them, while her eyes were almost watery with lust, her pupils blown out considerably. Her chest was heaving just as much, if not more than Korra's. She locked gazes with Korra and for a few minutes, they didn't say anything. Just staring into each other as if they could see each other's souls through their lust-filled eyes.

Asami's hand loosened itself from Korra's hair, glided down her neck, and back to its rightful place on her broad shoulder. She then used her grip to push herself back from Korra. The Avatar reluctantly let go of her hips and let the other girl back up from her. The alluring girl then turned around and started sauntering over to the door, attracting blue eyes the whole way.

Once Asami reached the door, Korra then leaned her head back against the wall in disbelief of the entire situation.

"I'm dumb. I'm so dumb." she muttered to herself, thinking of what a fool she made of herself. Asami opened the door to leave but not before looking over her shoulder and fixing her with a piercingly lustful gaze.

"Yeah, you kind of were," she said, with what Korra would describe as a seductive chuckle. She then gave her a wink and then said huskily in a lowered voice, "But don't worry. You can make it up to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this was mainly plot and feelings but it was needed for the storyline! Much more smut to come I promise ;)  
> Also in this chapter, I was going to make Korra a lot more angsty and sad, but it didn't seem to fit her character. lol She definitely seems the type to get pissed off even when she's sad.  
> On another note, in my story I picture Prince Wu being bisexual just cause that's the vibe I got from him from the series, feel free to imagine him whatever sexuality you want though cause it's not really relevant to the story at all. Nor do I plan to make it obvious.  
> Feel free to comment and tell me what a jerk i was being for taking so long to update. T.T


	13. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami is sexually frustrated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry guys, I haven't forgotten about this story I swear! Your comments motivated me to keep posting!

Korra used her firm build to press Asami against the wall. Meanwhile, her hands drifted along the body in front of her, alternating between her curves at her sides, her waist, her back, and her hips, never resting. Her lips stayed in place at the pale neck, sucking and nibbling, creating a dark pink hickey on the sensitive skin.

Asami couldn’t control the tingles raging through her skin like fire. She was rapidly getting caught up in the feeling of it all. Korra’s hands and fingers were setting off her body like a bomb and she bit her lip in an attempt to stifle incoming moans. Asami lifted her hands and pressed her palms flat against Korra’s upper chest.

“Wait— Wait, Korra, we can’t do this here, someone might see.”

Korra lifted her head and stared into Asami’s eyes, her blue eyes flashing with mischief.

“Okay, let’s go to the bed then.”

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then everything around them began spinning and blurring together. Suddenly Asami found herself in front of a bed in either her or Korra’s room, she really couldn’t tell the difference in that moment.

“How—” Asami started.

She was interrupted by being lightly pushed back onto the bed.

“Shhh… It’s okay, don’t worry about it,” Korra responded in a husky voice. She began pushing up her shirt and kissing the toned stomach that lay beneath. She spoke against the skin, trailing the kisses lower, “Just let me take care of you.”

As the kisses continued even lower, Asami felt her pants being pulled down to accommodate questing lips. Shocks flew throughout her body and her hips were bucking uncontrollably.

“Oh, fuck. Korrrrraaaahh-”

 

Asami rapidly flung herself up in bed, wide eyed and looking around herself. It took a moment for her to become aware that she was in her own room, by herself, with no Korra to be seen. She closed her eyes in realization and her palm came up to her face to cover it in embarrassment. Unsurprisingly, her cheeks were warm under her hand. She removed her palm and chanced a glance under the covers. Asami was glad to see her sheets weren’t soaked or anything. Her underwear, however, were another story.

She let her body plop back down onto her bed and she let out an exasperated sigh. She was ridiculous, having dreams like this about Korra. Asami supposed she couldn’t be too hard on herself. After all, there was a bunch of teasing going on, and throughout all of it, she hadn’t even gotten release once. Asami reached down below the covers and pulled her ruined underwear down her legs and pulled them off one leg at a time. She then flung them across the room to the laundry basket.

A sigh of content left her lips, this time because her underwear had been uncomfortably wet against her sensitive skin. Though, her thighs were still slick, and between them was beyond slick. Her hand brushes against the soft skin of her mound before she realizes what’s happening and she lets out a breath in relief. The skin there is silky smooth because she can’t stand the feeling of her own coarse hair down there, so she usually gets it waxed before it can grow out.

Asami lost herself in just stroking the baby soft skin before her mind conjured an image of the vivid dream and her fingers became more purposeful. Her other hand swiftly pushed up her sleeping shirt to reveal her bare chest. She was never very fond of sleeping with a bra on. Her hand then found itself entertained by groping the milky globe with a firm touch. Her hips bucked up on their own accord with her fingertips brushed just gently against the hidden sensitive nub. Her teeth drew down firmly on her lip to prevent any noises from escaping. Fuck, it had been too long. She was so lost in the feeling that she didn’t notice the subtle noises indicating that Korra was standing right outside the door.

The Avatar stood outside the door, stiff as a board, clutching incident reports in her hand. She had been about to knock, but something had stopped her. There were some muffled sounds coming from the other side of the door. Korra couldn’t quite make out what they were, but they were definitely Asami’s noises. Soft, very feminine. The sounds almost sounded like whimpers? Her eyes widened. She inspected the door suspiciously; it was cracked ever so slightly. Asami couldn’t be… Could she?

The noises grew in volume and started sounding frantic. Fear-struck blue eyes widened even further. Maybe she’s having a nightmare. That’s gotta be it _._ The papers were rapidly becoming crumpled as she pressed them to her quick-paced heart with both hands. Korra continued to stare intently at the door. She had to figure out what was the cause of those noises. After reassuring herself that nothing inappropriate could be going on because the door was partway cracked, she decided to check out what the sound was.

Korra pushed open the door gently with her shoulder, just enough so she could slip through. She shimmied her body through without touching the door, trying to not to knock the door more open. When she finally made it past the door, she looked up at the view in front of her. And nearly passed out.

She had been completely wrong. So completely and utterly wrong. Apparently, Asami _could_ be doing inappropriate things with the door cracked. She laid there in all her glory with her legs splayed under the covers, her hand working furiously between them. It was obvious what she was doing by the motions even though her hand was buried. However, that wasn’t what had the Avatar slack-jawed, it was the sight of Asami’s bare exposed chest. Her tank was pushed up and the other hand that wasn’t working diligently under the covers was massaging one of her breasts.

But my God, her breasts. Korra was amazed, could feel her mouth watering; they were perfect. Although they were heaving, she could tell how perky and round they were. Korra licked her lips subconsciously. The beautiful pale orbs were topped off with pink peaks that were wrinkled and hardened with arousal. A no longer muffled whimper drew Korra’s attention to her face, which was scrunched up as she chased her climax. Her bottom lip was tucked into her mouth, unsuccessfully attempting to trap any noises. Korra was caught in a stupor by the erotic image in front of her.

Suddenly, that bottom lip was tugged free and a soft gasp came out in the shape of a name, “Korra.”

That snapped the Avatar out of her trance. No, this was wrong. What was she doing watching her? She covered a hand over her eyes to prevent them from prying. However, the picture in front of her was too magnetizing and she opened a gap in her fingers to peek through with one eye. No, bad Korra, she reprimanded herself. This was definitely an invasion of privacy. After uncovering her eyes, Korra started backing up hurriedly get out of the room. Unfortunately, she isn’t always so coordinated and her back instead slammed the door completely closed and knocked the papers out of her hands.

Asami’s eyes snapped open and her hands stopped moving instantaneously. She was granted with an image of the Avatar with her back against the door, red faced and wide eyed, with pieces of papers fluttering to the ground. She quickly grabbed the covers and pulled them up to her chin as she sat up. A flush was rapidly spreading from her face to all over her body.

“Korra!” she shrieked.

Blue eyes darted nervously around the room and she scratched at the back of her neck.

“I, uh— you see… Well I can explain! I h-heard noises… I thought maybe, you were like having a nightmare or something? Or m-maybe someone broke in or something like that?” Korra managed to stutter out.

Asami didn’t respond. She just narrowed her eyes disbelievingly. Boy, did she look pissed.

“Okay, okay! Well, m-maybe it didn’t sound quite like that, but I didn’t know you would be— I mean… I never meant to see you like that!”

The other girl just kept her eyes narrowed and clenched the covers tighter.

“Okay, well, I’ll just, um…” She finished her sentence with a point of her finger to the ground indicating at the mess she made on the floor. Korra then quickly got down on all fours, eyes glued to the floor, and started gathering the papers. “I actually came here to, uh, show you these reports… I kind of felt bad for always ditching Mako’s meetings about this stuff. I was kind of hoping you would go through them with me…”

Asami cleared her throat from above her on the bed before speaking, “Why did you need me?”

Korra tried not to shiver at the fact that Asami had not succeeded in completely clearing the husky timbre from her voice. She darted her eyes up at the taller girl, with hope sparkling in them, before putting her gaze back on the floor in submission.

“I… I don’t know, you’re just… better at these kind of things, figuring out stuff like this,” Korra admitted quietly. After she was finished gathering all the papers from the floor, she rose to her feet. She gathered all the courage from inside of her and made eye contact with Asami. The Avatar was surprised to see she no longer looked angry, just embarrassed. Guilt hit her like a sucker punch to the stomach. “Look, Asami, I’m really sorry… I didn’t expect to see you… um… not dressed…”

Asami regarded Korra with interest. She wanted to be mad at her, she really did. But just watching her, shifting her weight from foot to foot, looking like a beaten puppy, how could she really be angry? However, Asami wasn’t going to let her get off that easily. She had to tease her just a little.

“So, you’re saying you’re sorry you saw me half-naked?” She quirked an eyebrow while waiting for a response.

Korra’s eyes snapped wide and she stiffened.

“N-no! Of course not. I mean, yes, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to invade your privacy, but you’re very— I mean your chest is— um, it definitely wasn’t a bad sight to see?” Korra stuttered, her face becoming redder with each word.

Asami chuckled as her heart picked up a few beats per second. It was nice to know at least Korra found her attractive. After regaining her composure, she nodded at the door behind her with her chin, still clutching the covers to her body.

“Go on and let me get dressed, we can talk about the reports later today. I promised Bolin I’d give him a little break on his shift today,” she said with mirth evident in her voice. “He said he couldn’t handle 12 whole hours with the Prince.”

Korra laughed lightly at that.

“I don’t blame him.” she muttered.

Asami gave a wink and said, “Me neither.”

Korra tried to ignore the way her heart sped from the innocent wink.

Are you going to save me when it’s time for my shift?” Korra asked, with a bit of a flirtatious tone to her voice.

“Maybe, if you ever let me get dressed to save Bolin first.” Asami retorted, green eyes sparkling with amusement.

Korra perked up and started reaching for the door handle immediately.

“Oh yeah,” she said with a nervous laugh. “Sorry. I’ll be… you know, around if you need me.”

Asami just giggled.

“Bye Korra, I’ll see you later tonight.”

“Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

As soon as the door closed, Asami pulled down her tank top and then hopped out of bed to get dressed. As she put on her clothes, she tried carefully to avoid bumping her overly sensitive lower parts. Damn _,_ she thought as she tugged on some jeans, am I ever going to get some relief?

After she was finished getting dressed, Asami hurried to the courtyard where she knew Bolin would be with Prince Wu. And sure enough, shortly after arriving, she spotted them. Prince Wu was slowly walking about the garden, seemingly admiring the flowers, whilst Bolin sat on a concrete bench, head cradled in his hand and elbow perched on his knee, looking bored out of his mind.

“Bolin!” Asami called out.

He instantly perked up, then jumped off the bench to run over and give her a bone crushing hug.

“Asami!” Bolin yelled excitedly. He then whispered near her ear, “Please tell me you’re here to give me a break.”

She nodded in response then sucked in a deep breath after he let her go.

“Go. Be free or whatever.” Asami said with a chuckle.

Bolin was grinning from ear to ear.

“Yep, I’m going to go find Opal!” he said excitedly, already starting to walk away.

“Remember, you only have an hour!”

“That’s…” Bolin held out his hand, pointing at each finger as he counted them. He then replied jokingly, “45 minutes more than I need!” He took off running before he even got to see the disgusted face Asami made in response.

Now alone with Prince Wu, Asami made to sit down on the bench. Almost instantly, Wu was beside her sitting down as well. He stared at her and she gave a forced smile in response.

“So…” he started.

“So.” she replied, not sure what to say. Silence hung over them for quite a few minutes before he spoke again.

"I’ve been wondering… Well, I heard you were raised with a lot of money like me.” he continued, with a sudden serious tone to his voice.

“Yeah,” she replied in a questioning tone. “I mean, nowhere near as much as you, but I guess, yeah.”

Prince Wu stared down at his feet and started kicking nearby rocks.

“Didn’t you, ya know, get lonely?”

Asami was taken aback by the question and quirked an eyebrow at the young prince, however he didn’t meet her eyes. She faced forward again before responding.

“Yeah, sometimes. More so after my mom’s death. My dad… didn’t seem to want much to do with me after that…” she replied solemnly.

“Yeah, my parents are,” Wu paused to take a deep breath. “Pretty non-existent… in case you haven’t noticed.” He paused again, leaning back on his hands and staring up at the sky. “You would think hearing that their son was in danger that they’d come running or something. Instead, they replied with a letter that they were attending to business. A freaking _letter_.”

Asami was shocked by his sudden confession, but tried not to show it. She placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

“Hey Wu, I’m sorry… I had no idea.” She actually felt bad for him now; she had thought of him as a spoiled brat most of the time.

“Yeah, no one ever does.” he replied gloomily.

There was a pregnant pause between the two of them as they stared up at the scattered passing clouds.

Finally, Wu asked with a bit of forced liveliness to his tone, “So, when did you and Korra start dating?”

Asami nearly choked on her own spit at the statement. That caught her off guard completely.

“W-what?” she asked, still struggling to catch her breath. “We’re not— we haven’t—” She couldn’t even finish her sentence properly because someone thought her and Korra were _dating_? She cleared her throat and attempted to begin again, “W-what made you think that?”

“Oh? You’re not?” Prince Wu raised a skeptical eyebrow. “I just thought, with the way you guys act around each other and look at each other and stuff… Are you sure?”

Asami let out a bark of laughter.

“Yeah, pretty darn sure.”

Prince Wu grinned, seeming back to his usual self already.

“Does that mean you’re single then?” He wiggled his eyebrows for effect.

Asami gave him a smile and patted his shoulder gently.

“Sorry, I may be single, but I’m still kind of unavailable,” she said, admitting it to herself for the first time. Prince Wu gave a playful frown in response. She bumped him lightly with her shoulder, trying to get him to smile again. “Sorry Wu.”

“It’s okay,” he replied, giving her one of the first genuine smiles she’s ever seen from him. He continued teasingly, “Beautiful rich girls with amazing bodies aren’t really my type anyways.”

Asami threw her head back in a laugh before giving him a chastising nudge in the side with her elbow. Before she could get a chance to respond, Bolin appeared running towards them from the distance. When he finally approached them, he stopped, resting his hands on his knees and panting.

“Am… I… late?” he asked between gasping breaths.

Asami went to open her mouth to reply, but Prince Wu stood up and spoke instead.

“Yeah, by five minutes! Where were you?” He sounded surprisingly irritated.

Bolin straightened up and it was then that Asami noticed that his hair was completely ruffled, his snaps to his top were unevenly lined up, and his shirt was partly tucked into his pants. She rolled her eyes. Of course that’s why he was late.

“I, uh…” Bolin began, sheepishly scratching at the side of his face.

Prince Wu quickly interrupted him by putting up a hand.

“Nevermind! I don’t want to know…” Wu shook his head in disbelief. “I had to practically fight off Asami while you were gone so don’t keep calling on her for ‘breaks’ either.”

The girl in question was about to get offended when the prince turned back to her and gave her a wink. It wasn’t a flirtatious one, but one that hinted at an inside joke. Instead, she just gave a small snort of a laugh and went to stand up.

“Well, Bolin I’ll just leave you to the rest of your watch. Have fun.” She smiled and waved goodbye to them. 

Korra was on the verge of banging her head against the wooden desk in her room. None of the reports seemed to reveal anything extra that Mako hadn’t already figured out. And she had been studying these for seven hours now! She had even gone, grabbed lunch, then ran back to continue going over the reports. She wished Asami wasn’t busy so she could help her go over these. Not that she’d be any help. With the other girl around, she had trouble concentrating.

Speaking of which, the image of that beautiful pale face concentrating on pulling an orgasm from her fingertips appeared. Those gorgeous breasts heaving up and down with her pants and light moans, the sheen on her skin from how hard her body was working. The bite of her lip, the barely visible motion of her fingers, the—

Okay, okay, back to concentrating. Korra let her head fall against the desk with a dull thump. This wasn’t working. Maybe some more food would help? It was almost time for dinner by now, but maybe if she headed to the kitchen, one of the workers would allow her to sneak a little snack. She abruptly pushed her chair out from the desk and stood. It was decided then. Food, then back to work, for real this time. No more distractions.

Of course, after pushing past the double doors to the humongous kitchen, there was only one person there. Not one of the staff. Just Asami. Slicing up vegetables as if she had worked in the royal kitchen her whole life.

“Asami?” Korra called out tentatively, not wanting to startle her.

The taller girl gave a little jump anyways and stilled her motions to look over at the Avatar.

“Hi Korra.” She quickly turned back to face the carrot she had been slicing and slowly started up again.

"What are you doing in here?” She moved a little nearer, trying to get close enough to the food to snag a few things from the chopping board. “Where’s the kitchen crew?”

“There’s only one staff working lately for food prep and she’s-” Asami paused to smack a carrot from Korra’s hand that she attempted to steal. She gave Korra a glare before continuing to chop things. “I told her she could have a break, that I wanted to help.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Korra said, sounding suspiciously like she had food in her mouth. The other girl quickly shot a look at her, to see if she had taken food. The Avatar’s jaw quickly stopped its chewing motions the second she felt eyes on her. Asami just narrowed her eyes. Feeling satisfied that she wasn’t chewing, she turned back to her task at hand.

“Because… I don’t know. Ever since I was little, I would always help out in the kitchen. Even when we had paid chefs. I just can’t stand seeing someone doing all the work for me when I have fully capable hands.” She then immediately said without even looking in her direction, “Korra, put it down.”

Korra grumbled, but dropped the piece of celery back to the cutting board. Then after Asami resumed cutting, she stepped close behind her, so that she was pressing her chest against her back. One of her hands slipped around to rest on the other girl’s hips, the other one brushed Asami’s hair to the hang over the opposite shoulder. She kissed the newly exposed skin of her neck with the lightest touches of her lips.

“I know all about your fully capable hands,” she mumbled against the skin. She reveled in the way that Asami gave a shiver against her and froze in her motions.

“Korra-” Asami started, warning in her tone.

The light kisses traveled up to her ear and were scattered about the surface of it. The knife made a clatter as it was abruptly dropped onto the counter. Goosebumps arose on the pale skin and another shudder went through the taller girl’s body.

“What?” Korra whispered into her ear, breath triggering another series of goosebumps across Asami’s skin. “A girl’s gotta eat and if you’re not going to let me snack on the food then…” She paused to grab the soft earlobe between her teeth gently, before letting it go. She whispered with a low voice into the sensitive ear, “I guess I’ll have a taste of the most delicious looking thing in here.” The trembling pale hands slammed down on the counter in front of her and a soft gasp left red lips in response to those words.

Asami felt her body practically trembling. Damn that girl for playing with her weak spot like that. Her body leaned back against the strong and stable figure behind her without her permission. Warm hands slipped under her shirt where it met with her jeans and then caressed the jut of her hipbones there with tender fingers whilst her thumbs massaged the meat at the back of her hips. Asami bit her lip and tried her hardest not to push back into the body behind her.

Those hands started trailing patterns slowly up her stomach and in turn, her eyelids fluttered at the gentle sensation of it. Her common sense was struggling to push through the fog of arousal. Finally, it won out and shoved itself to the forefront of her mind.

“Korra-” Kisses started being trailed down her neck, and she fought to keep her wits about her. She turned around in Korra’s firm grasp. She stared sternly into unwavering blue eyes. “K-Korra, we can’t… the chefs will be here any moment.” Despite her words, the Avatar’s dilated eyes showed no remorse.

Instantly, soft pink lips were crashed against Asami’s own and she wasn’t sure who let out a moan at the contact, but it was quite possible it was her. Asami’s traitorous lips started moving of their own accord, and a swift tongue was immediately pressed against her bottom lip. She opened her mouth in response and this time it was definitely her who moaned when their tongues made contact. Shocks spread through her body at the warm and wet appendage. Hands flew up of their own accord into the Avatar’s short hair and buried themselves there.

Insistent hands grabbed at the back of her upper thighs, pressing up into them, and she understood their intentions. Asami lifted one lean leg and wrapped it around Korra’s waist, her reluctance forgotten. The Avatar had no hesitation when she lifted the taller girl’s other leg and prompted it to wrap around her as well. Asami quickly locked her ankles behind Korra’s lower back and grabbed a handful of hair in one hand, while the other hand steadied itself on a broad shoulder. She wasted no time in using that grip in her short hair to press their mouths more forcefully against each other, tongues dancing as if it was often practiced.

Korra held onto her thighs with a strong grip. Asami was actually really light, not that that was much of a surprise. She then removed one hand from supporting the other girl’s thigh and sidestepped. Her hand reached out, searching for a spot on the counter clear of any obstructions. Eventually, she found a clean spot and quickly set the girl upon it. Asami, however, refused to unwrap her legs and clung tighter to her body, arousal apparent in the sudden needy motion of her hips.

The Avatar pulled back from the desperate kiss when the need for air was getting to be too much. She wasn’t willing to detach her lips completely from the soft skin, so she pushed the other girl’s tank up, and started trailing kisses along the smooth skin of her stomach. Asami seemed to like that because she gave a little gasp and pushed at Korra’s head with the grip she had on her hair. Asami’s hips rolled against her chest and a shock ran through Korra’s body, peaks hardening immediately, attempting to get some sort of contact.

Korra felt bad all of a sudden, realizing that Asami was probably urgently needing release. After all, she had interrupted her this morning. She wanted to make her feel better as soon as possible, so she quickly went to the button of the jeans in front of her as her lips starting gently nipping at the skin just above the waistline. A soft gasp and a frantic bucking of hips told her what she needed to know, and she quickly pulled the zipper down.

Not wanting to be away from those delicious red lips for too long, the Avatar shot a burst of air from her feet and made it so she was floating about a half a foot from the ground to make up for the height difference. Green eyes looked surprised, but quickly recovered and Asami wasted no time in recapturing her lips. Korra slipped her hand flat against the toned lower stomach of the other girl and slid it down, straight into her underwear, needing to help her reach her end as soon as possible. She groaned into the wet heat of the mouth against hers when she felt the smooth skin of Asami’s mons, not expecting it to be completely bare. The lips against hers thinned into a smile at the reaction.

Korra pressed on further, letting her fingers feel the slickness that laid lower down. She gave a full moan as her lips forgot to move when she felt just how wet Asami was. Concentration temporarily broken, she started falling down a few inches, almost forgetting to keep airbending herself at this height. Her fingers slid up and down the hot wetness and in response, a delicious and not so quiet moan erupted from Asami’s throat. Her hips were twitching uncontrollably at this point, and Korra just wanted to help her out of her desperate state of arousal.

Out of nowhere, there was a clatter in the distance. It almost sounded as if it was _in_ the kitchen. Two things happened immediately, Korra yanked her hand from Asami’s jeans and then promptly fell to the ground. She wasn’t able to land on her feet after her bending broke, so she wound up on her butt. With wide eyes, Asami quickly buttoned her pants, pulled down her shirt, and then hopped off the counter. She held out a hand for Korra to take, and the Avatar accepted it, using it to pull herself up.

“What was that?” Korra asked after standing, blue eyes darting around the room.

Asami was busy trying to fix her hair and sighed, exasperated, “I don’t know. But it was a good thing that it happened.” She then scolded, some of her sexual frustration leaking into tone, “What were you thinking?”

Korra was taken back, shocked into silence for a second then spoke up, “I— What was _I_ thinking? You didn’t seem to mind so much just a few minutes ago!” She huffed, crossing her arms. Asami just rolled her eyes and walked forward. She grabbed Korra’s arm, forcing it to uncross, and walked, pulling her out of the kitchen.

“C’mon. Let’s leave before the staff comes back.” Asami explained.

They walked into the dining area and promptly sat at the table, waiting for everyone to arrive for dinner. Asami was avoiding looking at Korra, irritated that once again she was teased with no resolution. However, movement caught her eye and she looked over at the Avatar, her jaw dropped. Korra was busy contently sucking on her fingers, the very ones that had been in her underwear not too long ago. She was so into licking the flavor from her fingers, she hadn’t even noticed Asami watching her. Despite this, Asami felt the sparks of desire starting again low in her stomach. She quickly tried to distract her mind with other things so that she wouldn’t get riled up.

As if on cue, Mako came strolling downstairs, Bolin and Prince Wu trailing closely behind.

“Hey guys!” Bolin called out.

“Hey Bolin!” Korra called back. Asami just waved at him and gave a smile.

“Korra,” Mako started when he got closer to the table. “Later after dinner, I need to talk to-”

He didn’t get a chance to finish his sentence because a blood-curdling scream echoed through the mansion, emanating from the kitchen. Everyone paused, staring at each other openmouthed, before jumping into action. Korra and Asami shot up and they all ran over to the kitchen. When they got there, they saw three of chefs standing there, hands covering their mouths, frozen in shock.

“What’s going on?” Mako demanded.

The lead of the staff didn’t say anything, she just raised her hand and pointed into the kitchen. All of team Avatar and Prince Wu rushed into the kitchen. They were also dumbfounded by the scene in front of them.

All of the cabinets were open, and pots, pans, utensils, and all sorts of other kitchenware was scattered out amongst the kitchen. It was a disaster. To top it off, on the far wall one of the symbols was drawn there. Or rather _burnt_ into there.

Bolin spoke up, “Oh! There’s one of those symbols.” He quickly pulled out his notebook, and ruffled through it till he got to a certain page. “That symbol represents…” He trailed off, twisting his notebook this way and that, trying to make sense of his notes.

“Lust.” Mako finished for him, snapping out of his trance.

Korra gulped, and her eyes went wide as she went to look at Asami. She also wore the same expression, her green eyes showing disbelief in the situation. Korra felt the same way. Did someone know what they did? How did this happen? What does it all mean?

Bolin’s voice cut through the awkward silence, “So, does this mean dinner’s cancelled or…?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long update, the next chapter is in progress. If you want to contact me or just tell me to hurry up, visit me at raynedom.tumblr.com I'll respond to any ask/submission there, and feel free to send prompts


	14. An Asami Volcano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Asami and Korra continue the search for the vigilantes and feelings come with it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Bet you all weren't expecting this! I did always plan to update this, life just got in the way. Enjoy!  
> Content Warning: slightly aggressive sexuality

Asami was not at all paying attention to the impromptu meeting. Last night, they had secured the tower, searching every inch of the grounds for any sign of an intruder, but they had come up empty handed. They had been so thorough that they hadn’t even gotten to bed until the early hours of the morning. Then, to everyone’s displeasure, Mako had called an early meeting to discuss the plans for the day. On top of that, the brunette was feeling very sexually frustrated. Mix that all together, and Asami was not the most pleasant person to be around at the moment. She could feel herself becoming snappy and tried her best to control it.

  
“Asami,” Mako started. Asami lifted her head that was resting on the knuckles of her right hand, yanking her attention back to the conversation. “You and Korra will go out and try to find any eyewitnesses of the event near the grounds.”

  
A quirked eyebrow was enough to show her irritation, and to change the tone of her following words.

  
“Sir, yes, sir.” She blew an irritating piece of hair out of her face; her hair was just not working with her this morning. A mutter slipped from her lips, “Always forgets he’s not a police captain.”

  
Mako shot her a bewildered look. Korra looked at her with concern from where she sat beside her.

  
“Um, anyway,” Mako seemed to take a moment to find his train of thought. “I will stand by and guard Prince Wu. Bolin and Opal, I need you two to go to the grounds and search the integrity of the outside walls. I’m sure we’ve missed something; it might’ve been small. Anything you find at all, report it back.”

  
“On one hand, yay, I get to be with Opal.” Bolin said through a huge grin as he put his arm around Opal’s shoulders. His face then dramatically changed to a pout. “On the other hand, ew. I really have to search the grounds all over again?”

  
Mako sighed; his frustration at the group not wanting to cooperate was apparent.

  
“Yes, you have to search it again. We are obviously missing something.”

  
Asami looked beside her, because Korra was uncharacteristically quiet. She almost jolted when she saw ice blue eyes already looking at her. The girl in question’s cheeks turned red as she quickly turned away. Bolin then stood up abruptly.

  
“Is that all?” He yawned obnoxiously with more noise than was necessary. “I need a whole hell of a lot more caffeine for this.”

  
Despite his question, Bolin walked out before receiving an answer.

  
“Um, sorry…” Opal stood. “I’m just… gonna…” She jerked her thumb pointing behind her in the direction of where Bolin left and her voice trailed off as she took off after him.

  
Mako sighed more deeply than before.

  
“Okay, yeah. Meeting adjourned or whatever.” he huffed as he gathered his papers to leave the room.

  
Asami let out a snort that was both a laugh and a sound of frustration as she stood up and moved to leave.

  
“Hey Asami?” Korra called out as she followed behind her.

  
Without looking at her, she replied, “Yeah?” She may or may not have been walking faster than was needed. Bolin was right, caffeine was definitely needed.

  
“Uh, is everything alright? Did I, like, piss you off or something?”

  
Asami let out an exhale of breath.

  
“No, you didn’t, Korra. I’m just tired.” She answered half-honestly. After all, she didn’t have to mention the sexually frustrated part.

  
She paused momentarily to let Korra catch up. Her heart jumped in her chest and her mood was momentarily better when she saw the dazzling grin on the shorter girl’s face.

  
“Okay. Good.” She nudged Asami in the side playfully. “A morning that I get to spend with just you… it doesn’t sound so bad, you know?”

  
A smile found its way to her face, despite her sour mood. She pushed that one stupid strand of hair out of her face as she headed to the kitchen.

  
“Yeah, I guess.” She bit her lip in thought and didn’t miss the way Korra’s eyes darted to the motion. “I need some coffee, though. You coming with?”

  
Korra nodded.

  
“I’m not a morning person, in case you didn’t already know that.”

  
Multiple flashbacks of Korra with bedhead and having the likeness of a grumpy bulldog flashed through her head. She chuckled.

  
“Yeah, I definitely knew that.”

  
She smiled as Korra followed her to the kitchen.

 

  
After having a much needed coffee, Asami was ready to get the show on the road.

  
“Ready, Korra?”

  
Asami was greeted with a sight of Korra wearing a bright grin and sporting a small notebook and pen in her hand. She was too adorable for her own good sometimes.

  
“Ready!”

  
They left the palace and walked around for a bit, hoping to run into people that lived nearby. It was still early, therefore there weren’t that many people were walking around. They hoped to see more people around lunchtime. Korra spotted a young woman walking around with groceries in tow and who nearly dropped them as the Avatar ran up to her with pent up excitement. Asami, not quite feeling the energy level that Korra was at, slowly trailed her.

  
One thing she noticed was this woman seemed to perk up and be a lot more willing to answer questions when she noticed it was the Avatar asking. It was slightly unusual, she wasn’t always liked by the common citizen. It seemed that Korra was gaining more popularity lately. Even though the woman was very willing to help, she gave no useful information.

  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t be of more help, Avatar Korra.” The woman waved as she headed away in the opposite direction.

  
Was that a flirtatious tone Asami was hearing? It was probably just her imagination. Losing sleep can definitely cause hallucinations.

  
“No problem!” Korra yelled after the woman as she waved.

  
Asami, who was particularly bored at that moment and irritated that she was left out of the mock interrogation, went to find go find someone to question on her own. She walked off and found an older gentleman walking. She started to approach him.

  
“Excuse me, sir? Do you have a moment for-”

“I have no money to spare. Try getting a job.” The man cut her off without even sparing a glance at her.

  
Asami was fuming.

  
“Excuse me?” She gritted her teeth.

  
“I said-”

  
It was at that moment that Korra caught up to her. He turned to see the Avatar when he heard footsteps quickly approaching.

  
“Sir, we just want to ask some questions about last night. There were some criminals that attacked the palace and we want to know if anyone has information about it.”

  
“Oh,” the man replied, changing his tune. “No, I was at home last night. I didn’t see anything of particular interest.”

  
Asami crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes, not trusting herself to say anything.

  
“Okay then,” Korra continued, “Thank you sir for your time.”

  
He walked away and Asami couldn’t quite contain the snide comment that she shouted after him.

  
“By the way, I’m the heir of Sato Industries; I wouldn’t need your money anyways.”

  
The man harrumphed grumpily and picked up his walking speed. Korra gently grabbed Asami by her forearm to encourage her to look at her. When Asami reluctantly met her eyes, they were filled with concern.

  
“Asami…” she started carefully. “What’s going on with you today?”

  
Asami kept her arms crossed, but her face softened, despite Korra’s wording which irritated her further. Her eyes darted to the side, feeling a bit guilty. She knew Korra meant no harm.

  
“Nothing’s ‘going on with me’. I told you, I’m just tired.”

  
A skeptical look was shot her way.

  
“Oookay. If you say so… Let’s just ask questions together from now on.”

  
Asami sighed.

  
“Fine.” she reluctantly agreed.

  
The next couple of hours went by pretty smoothly. Except that there was a pattern forming; people seemed all too happy to answer Korra’s questions and not too enthused to answer Asami’s. There were also some that seemed to be a little bit too excited to speak to her. Asami could feel her irritation grow more and more as the day went on.

  
Korra spotted a group of girls that seemed to be around their age and went up to them. They practically developed heart eyes when they realized the Avatar was speaking to them. On top of that, they were not very good at concealing their squeals. Asami rolled her eyes. As Korra was asking questions, more people started to come up to the group just to be near the Avatar.

  
“So, you say you heard some noises last night?” Korra asked.

  
A girl giggled, and placed her hand on Korra’s bicep. Green eyes narrowed and Asami about dry heaved at how obviously the girls, and now some guys that had gathered, were flirting with her.

  
“Yep,” the girl said popping her ‘p’. “Some rumbling near the grounds.”

  
Asami was quickly growing tired of the ‘fans’ that had gathered around them. She decided to slip off, not that any of them would notice. She slowly backed up from Korra and pushed her way out of the group. They seemed too happy to close the circle closer around the Avatar. Asami inhaled a deep breath after she had successfully escaped. She rubbed her hand on her forehead, trying to prevent the inevitable headache from developing.  
She quickly strode over to a nearby alley, hoping to stay out of Korra’s view. She seamlessly slid midway into the alley and leaned back against the wall there to rest. A deep sigh escaped her. Since when did Korra become so popular? It had never really been like this anywhere else.

  
“Look what we found here.” A gravelly voice pulled Asami from her thoughts.

  
Her head shot up and saw there were two pretty sketchy looking guys to her left. A dart of her eyes to the right revealed another two. Her fingers pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration.

  
“You have got to be fucking kidding me.” Asami groaned, not caring that it was loud enough for them to hear.

  
“What was that?!” one of the guys growled to her right.

  
She pushed herself off of the wall and straightened up as she analyzed the situation and her options. It would be pretty easy to get out of this. There were four guys, but they were pretty slim and it looked like they had no weapons. Anyways, it might be a good thing for her to blow off some steam. That was usually Korra’s reasoning, but hey, these guys came to her. A smirk spread across her lips.

  
“What the fuck do ya think you’re smiling for?” yelled one of the guys with a higher pitch of voice.

  
She turned her head to her right, then her left, looking at them with a smirk still glued to her face.

  
“You know, you all might actually have worse luck than I do.” The two guys she was looking at scowled. She looked upwards and bit her lip in thought, before nodding. “Yeah. You’re definitely going to have a worse day than I did.”

  
That, of course, caused them all to charge at her. Here we go, she thought.

  
She turned to face the two to her right as they reached her first. One made a grab for her arm, but she got a swift hard chop to their Adam’s apple and his hands instead went up to his own throat. The other one managed to get a two handed grip on her arm, but it was her non-dominant arm. Bad mistake on his part. She delivered a knee to his groin and a quick punch to his stomach, causing him to release his bruising grip on her arm and clutch his stomach.

  
The two behind her approached more slowly; they had probably realized she wasn’t bluffing earlier. As they crept up, she analyzed what would be best for taking them down, and admittedly, what would be more fun. A swift kick would knock them both to the ground and then she could disable them that way. Or maybe an uppercut to the chin and an elbow to ribs would be better. Even a w-

  
“Oh fuck, it’s the Avatar!”

  
The yell startled her from her plan, and when she looked up, sure enough, there was Korra standing on the edge of the building rooftop. She looked both worried and pissed off. Unfortunately, the guys behind her took advantage of her distraction and each of them yanked her arms painfully behind her back. She groaned out in pain. Fuck, she wouldn’t be able to easily get out of this hold. Dammit, why did Korra have to come? She had it!

  
“Let go of her!” yelled Korra as she leapt to the ground and landed safely using by bending air downwards to cushion her landing.

  
The guys that were already on the ground tried to scramble away, but she caused the earth to rise up to knock them off the ground, pushed them to the wall with blast of air, and then trapped them there by making cuffs out of the wall around them using earth bending again.

  
Asami felt her irritation reach an all-time high as the guys were backing up out of the alley with her. Her eyes narrowed while her arms were still strained behind her back. She was having the worst day. However, a not-so-small part of her relished in watching Korra fight. The way she using her bending was like an art form. She pushed that part of her down, and her responding feminine parts were ignored. There were more important things at hand, like you know, being dragged away to an unknown destination by some (smelly) discount thugs. She sighed, more from the humiliation of the situation than from actual worry.

  
Korra’s attention turned to her and the two guys. She felt them tense up behind her. That irritating strand of hair fell into Asami’s eyes and she gritted her teeth. Korra widened her stance, grounding herself, then stomped, causing earth spikes to rise from the ground and knock the two guys behind her up. They released Asami at that moment. It was time to get payback for these assholes embarrassing her.

  
She quickly turned around and as they were off-balance, she swept a leg by one of their ankles, causing one to fall to the ground. The other guy, she punched straight in the nose before kicking him right between the legs with all her might. The noise the he made was a mixture between a howl and a whine. The other guy that was attempting to crawl backwards away from her, she stomped down on his stomach, causing him rise up from the force and turn over to puke immediately.

  
Content that they were disabled, she brushed the hair out of her face and turned around. Korra was looking at her, dumbfounded. She shrugged. Korra’s eyebrows scrunched, but she looked like she knew better to ask. She turned towards the guys still cuffed to the wall.

  
“Think they had anything to do with last night?” Korra asked, nodding her head towards them.

  
Asami shook her head. The thugs looked absolutely terrified.

  
“Do you guys have anything to do with last night’s events?” Asami asked, glaring at them. They shook and pure fear was reflected in their eyes.

  
“No, no! We swear we don’t know anything!”

  
Asami shrugged her shoulders.

  
“See. Trust me, if they knew something they’d tell us. You can release them.”

  
Korra looked at her questioningly, but bent the wall away from them anyways. They scampered off. Asami glanced to the other side of the alleyway, and the other pair was gone too.

  
Now that everything had calmed down, sudden shooting pain ran through her knuckles from punching that guy in the face (and probably breaking his nose). She gasped and grabbed her hand.

  
“Fuck.”

  
Blue eyes widened and Korra rushed over to her.

  
“Are you alright?” she asked, her voice filled with concern.

  
Asami couldn’t explain why that had made her blood boil. Maybe it was the fact that Korra was the one who inadvertently caused her to probably break her knuckles by distracting her. Maybe it was the fact Korra kept looking at her with worry even though she was the cause of her (sexual) frustration, like she thought their ‘sessions’ weren’t going to have an effect on her. Maybe it was because Korra had ignored her nearly all day, after acting like she was excited to spend time with her. Or maybe it was because of the flirting that she had so willingly received all day. Either way, she had had enough.

  
When Korra reached for her, Asami grabbed her hand and in one swift motion, twisted it behind her back, spun her then with the new leverage, and pushed the Avatar face first in the building wall. Korra’s breath hitched. It all happened too fast for her to process.

  
“A-Asami, w-what are you…”

  
“Shh.”

  
Still keeping a secure grip on her arm, Asami kicked Korra’s legs a little further apart and press her body firmly against her. She felt Korra shiver against her and a small smile came to her face.

  
“Why did you come here?” she asked in a soft voice, gentle despite her harsh actions. “I thought you were busy with your ‘fans’.” Asami attempted to keep the jealousy out of her voice, but knew she failed.

  
Korra sputtered.

  
“I… wait what?” she asked incredulously, sounding a bit out of breath. “I- I saved you.”  
Asami growled and pushed her further into the wall with the grip on her arm. Korra groaned in response, which… surprisingly, wasn’t really a sound of pain as far as Asami could tell.

  
“You saved me?” Asami asked mockingly. She raised her voice, “I had it!”

  
She adjusted her thigh and pressed it between Korra’s legs, pushing upwards. That resulted in a soft moan from Korra and caused tingles to run through Asami's body from the arousing sound. It really didn’t help her ‘situation’. Asami used her free hand to brush the hair from the Avatar’s ear, and then she leaned in close to it.

  
“Aren’t you forgetting who won our little match?” she whispered into her ear.

  
She felt goosebumps rise across the arm she was holding and Korra tried to suppress a tremble but was unsuccessful. Asami’s teeth dug into her lip. This was just going to leave her more sexually frustrated than before. So, reluctantly, she released the grip she had on the muscular arm and put some space between them.

  
Korra surprised her by turning around the second she was able to. But what really took the breath out of her lungs, was the look on Korra’s face. Her pupils were dilated and her lips were parted as she took in deep breaths. Her face was a little flushed and the look on her face made Asami’s imagination run wild. What would Korra look like in the bedroom? She could imagine it so vividly, that face in the middle of an orgasm, post orgasm, begging to come… Fuck, Asami was too wound up.

  
She tried to take a step back in an attempt to distance herself and get some clarity, but Korra surged forward and crashed their lips together. Her lips automatically responded to the passionate kiss. Her body pressed the Avatar back against the wall of its own accord. A warm palm snaked its way to the back of her neck and she could feel the sharp but pleasurable pinch of nails at her sensitive skin. Asami gasped into the warm mouth and Korra wasted no time pressing her tongue into her mouth. The second the tip of her tongue touched her own, Asami felt her knees wobble as tingles rushed through her body.

  
After a few minutes, which felt simultaneously like hours and yet entirely too quick, Korra pulled back and Asami was left gasping as she opened her eyes. A soft look of realization was on the Avatar’s face. She pressed her forehead against Asami’s as she caught her breath.

  
“I’msorryI’msorryI’msorry,” spilled from Korra’s lips in a rush. She sighed and quietly said, “Once again, I’ve been such an idiot.”

  
Asami’s eyebrows scrunched in confused and she pulled her head back to look at the Avatar. She was in a daze from the kiss and lost her frustration at Korra along the way.

  
“For what?”

  
Korra had her thighs pressed together and was wiggling a little. Asami vaguely wondered if she even knew she was moving.

  
“I get it now… I think,” she started. “Why you were so frustrated today… or at least some of the reason why.”

  
Asami lifted an eyebrow.

  
“Yeah?” she pried, her voice coming out more desperate than she intended.

  
Korra bit down on her lip and green eyes were drawn to the motion.

  
“I’ve been so selfishly lately and I should’ve… Especially since I interrupted that one time...” She stopped and blushed deeply. She attempted to recover, “I mean, uh, if you- I – Only if you wanted! Or… maybe I’m completely wrong and you don’t want… But then- I mean that doesn’t have to mean-”

  
Asami cut her off by pressing her lips to hers firmly. It was a chaste kiss, but the meaning was clear; she understood. She pulled away slowly and a grin formed on Korra’s face.

  
“I do want.” Asami said simply. She let out a deep breath. “I’m sorry I’ve been so immature about this. I just, I don’t know.” She looked away bashfully and tucked a hair behind her ear. “It just seemed like a lot of things were going wrong today and I was already in a bad mood…” she trailed off. “However, that didn’t give me the right to take it out on you, Korra. I’m really sorry.”

  
Korra gave her a bright smile and her blush deepened.

  
“It’s okay, I mean…” In a quieter voice she said while avoiding eye contact, “I kind of liked it anyways.”

  
Asami smirked and tugged the side of her lip into her mouth. Korra was too fucking adorable.

  
“Yeah?” she asked, this time purposely making her voice sultry.

  
Korra nodded while looking at the ground then quickly changed the subject.

  
“We should probably head back and let Mako know what we found out.”

  
Her green eyes widened immediately, she had almost forgotten about their mission.

  
“Oh, yeah. That’s, um, a good idea, Korra.”

  
She leaned back from the wall, giving Korra some personal space and then extended her hand to help her from where she was practically melted into the wall. Korra’s grin grew bigger as she accepted the hand. As they started to walk away, Korra intertwined their fingers and Asami’s heart started racing in her chest. Today was turned out much better than she thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sticking in there! Almost gave up on this story but all the kudos and comments kept me going! Thank you so much for all the support! Please let me know if you've come back to read or if you're new. I do wanna keep updating but its hard without reader support! Ps next chapter will be MAJOR SMUT so watch out.


End file.
